


Sentiments et Ressentiments

by Minami_Akashi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami_Akashi/pseuds/Minami_Akashi
Summary: Karin Kurosaki, une jeune paysanne désargentée, va faire la connaissance par l'intermédiaire de son frère Ichigo du jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya pour lequel elle va éprouver des sentiments contradictoires et non moins réels.Comment gérera-t-elle la situation ? Et Toshiro, de son côté ?Elle ne saura pas quoi faire face à une révélation qui va tout bouleverser dans son coeur...Et une personne dans l'ombre va tout faire pour que ce couple ne se forme jamais, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables...La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et seuls quelques OCs apparaissant plus tard m'appartiennent.(Rythme de publication : tous les 2-3 jours à une semaine)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey !  
> Me voici sur ce site avec une histoire que certains d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà lue sur une autre plateforme. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux couleur d'ébène errait sans but, sur une route solitaire et enneigée. Elle était vêtue de haillons qui ne la protégeait guère du froid glacial qui régnait en cette saison hivernale... Et la faim la tenaillait, menaçant de la faire s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand avait eu lieu son dernier vrai repas... Ses immenses yeux sombres reflétaient beaucoup d'émotions : souffrance, désespoir, résignation.

\- Combien de temps encore va durer ce calvaire ? s'écria-t-elle, désespérée en levant les yeux vers le ciel couvert de nuages sombres – comme son cœur.

En effet, sa mère, très malade, venait de succomber par manque de soin et de nourriture. Karin – c'était son nom – ne supportait plus cette cruelle absence. De plus, elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider... Sa mère était sa seule famille en ce bas monde et voilà qu'elle disparaissait, la laissant seule et démunie. La jeune paysanne ne savait comment elle allait pouvoir survivre, elle ne possédait plus rien, à part un toit et un lit sans couvertures. Karin n'avait même pas de quoi se payer une miche de pain... Quelle désolation !

Tout en laissant ses pensées sombres vagabonder, la jeune paysanne continuait de marcher, sans vraiment voir où elle se dirigeait. Elle voulait en finir avec la vie, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux... Tout à coup, elle buta contre quelqu'un et tomba par terre, tellement le choc l'avait sonnée.

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? demanda une voix d'homme avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, je... vous... remercie, balbutia Karin, encore embrouillée.

Soudain, elle vit une main se tendre vers elle, comme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour regarder son sauveur, la jeune fille était surprise mais n'en laissait rien paraître devant l'inconnu devant elle.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait aidée était sans doute noble, vu la qualité de ses vêtements et son air fier. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme dévastateur : l'homme avait des cheveux d'une couleur étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu cela de son existence. Quand il posa son regard dans le sien, elle reçut comme un électrochoc. Il avait les yeux turquoises, les plus beaux que Karin n'ait jamais vus de sa courte vie !

\- Merci, Monsieur, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant...

\- Attendez, Mademoiselle... s'écria-t-il, tentant de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà loin... Karin était complètement perdue. « Mais qui est-il ? Et que faisait-il dans le village ? » songea-t-elle, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre. Mais il lui fallait l'oublier, car jamais elle ne le reverrait... Cela la rendit triste... « Quelle idée ! Reprends-toi, idiote ! » se tança-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, pour son bien.

Au même moment, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée pensait que cette jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène l'avait émue. Il ne savait quoi en penser... Il ne pensait pas rencontrer une jeune fille comme elle, dans ce village loin de tout... Tout en réfléchissant, il rejoignit son cheval qui piaffait d'impatience.

\- Calme-toi, Hyorinmaru... fit-il d'une voix douce. On rentre à la maison.

Le jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya, cousin du Roi, s'en alla doucement en direction de son manoir ancestral, laissant errer, de temps en temps, son regard turquoise dans le lointain, où la mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux sombres avait disparu...


	2. Chapitre 1 - 2 ans après...

C'était la fin de l'hiver en fin d'après-midi et Karin grelottait dans sa petite maison non chauffée. Elle avait posé une maigre couverture sur ses épaules tremblantes. La jeune fille n'avait plus la force de se lever... Elle était allongée sur son lit et rêvait de son dernier repas correct. Depuis que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde – il y avait deux ans que ce drame était arrivé -, les jours étaient de plus en plus difficiles à vivre.   
Très souvent, pour se donner du courage, elle repensait au jeune homme qu'elle avait vu, un peu après la mort de sa mère. Karin avait perçue, non sans surprise, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Or les nobles, en temps normal, ne s'inquiétaient pas pour les pauvres gens comme elle qui avaient du mal à manger à sa faim.  
Soudain, la jeune paysanne entendit du bruit devant chez elle. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas les hommes du village qui la harcelaient depuis la mort de sa mère. Karin n'avait pas idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'elle mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour l'aider.   
\- Karin ? T'es là ? fit une voix dont elle reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire.  
Il s'agissait en effet de Ichigo Kurosaki, son demi-frère. En effet, un mois après que sa mère avait quitté ce monde, elle apprit qu'elle avait un demi-frère quand il était venu frapper à sa porte, lui ayant tout expliqué, avec preuves à l'appui.  
\- Oui, je suis là, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.  
\- Ne bouge pas, j'entre, annonça son frère d'une voix autoritaire.  
Habituellement, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé lui parler de cette manière mais la jeune fille était trop affaiblie pour protester.  
Quand Ichigo vit sa sœur allongée sur le lit, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Karin tenta de se relever un peu mais en vain.  
\- Tu sais, petite sœur.... commença Ichigo.  
\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me dire de venir vivre avec toi et ta femme ! s'énerva instantanément la jeune fille en se levant d'un seul coup pour faire face à son frère. Ça fait deux ans que tu me le sors !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, Karin ? demanda-t-il calmement. Tu sais très bien qu'Orihime est d'accord pour te prendre avec nous...  
Karin soupira, perdue. Elle ne savait que trop que sa belle-sœur avait accepté de la prendre chez elle. Mais pour une fille fière comme elle l'était, cela lui pesait beaucoup d'accepter la charité de son frère.  
\- Tu gagnes quoi à toujours refuser comme tu le fais ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour et franchement, j'en ai assez ! Est-ce que tu sais ce je peux ressentir à te voir comme ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Ichi-nii, lui répondit-elle, soupirant encore une fois.   
À chaque fois que sa petite sœur l'appelait ainsi, il se sentait heureux. Le jeune homme voulait juste l'aider à mieux vivre. Quoi de plus normal pour un grand frère protecteur ?  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, la rassura-t-il plus calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, tu le sais, non ?  
Il fit asseoir Karin sur son lit et s'agenouilla devant elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes :  
\- En plus, j'ai largement assez de place chez moi pour t'accueillir, déclara-t-il, une lueur de persuasion dans le regard. Si c'est du duc que tu as peur, il ne faut pas. Il est différent des autres nobles qui se sentent supérieurs aux autres, il est humble et même prêt à rendre service.  
Ichigo se releva et ajouta, comme pour achever de la convaincre :  
\- Il a même fait agrandir ma maison, sans que je lui demande car Orihime est enceinte et il a ajouté trois chambres, donc tu pourras en prendre une pour toi, Karin... Alors accepte, je t'en prie ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir mourir de faim !  
Deux choses avaient retenu l'attention de Karin, tandis que son frère lui parlait : d'abord son frère allait être papa et ensuite que le duc était différent des autres nobles... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point et son épuisement ne l'y aidait pas.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers son frère et lui tapa l'épaule avec toute la force qui lui restait.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, petite sœur ? demanda Ichigo, interloqué.  
\- Tu aurais pu me dire avant que j'allais être tata, le tança-t-elle gentiment avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qui cachait très mal sa fatigue extrême.  
Soudain son sourire s'évanouit. Un vertige s'empara d'elle, tout à coup, et la jeune paysanne luttait pour rester debout. Cependant son frère, inquiet par le silence soudain de Karin, se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne chute brutalement sur le sol.   
\- Karin, tu m'entends ? s’inquiéta encore plus Ichigo, car sa sœur avait sombré dans l'inconscience.  
Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à son lit en la trouvant vraiment trop frêle, où il la déposa délicatement. « Franchement, Karin, arrête de lutter comme ça, tu vois bien que tu es trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit » songea tristement Ichigo, restant aux côtés de sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas gagner à refuser mon aide obstinément, comme tu le fais ? Tu vas mourir de faim ! Et ça c'est trop dur à supporter pour moi ! » s'énerva-t-il, in petto, tentant de réprimer ses larmes de frustration.  
Quelques minutes plus tard – qui parurent interminables pour Ichigo, Karin gémit faiblement dans sa semi-inconscience et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son frère penché au dessus d'elle, avec une lueur d'inquiétude qui assombrissait son regard noisette.  
\- Alors petite sœur, tu es enfin revenue à toi ? soupira Ichigo, refoulant son intense soulagement.  
\- Je... crois que... oui, articula faiblement la jeune fille, encore dans le brouillard. Ichi-nii, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, peux-tu m'aider à me redresser ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule...  
\- Attends une seconde, tu vas manger quelque chose pour te redonner des forces avant, lui annonça son frère. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une assiette de pommes de terre cuites qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre.  
Ichigo avait rajouté du sel pour donner un peu de goût. Karin prit l'assiette avec reconnaissance et mangeait doucement, pour ne pas se rendre malade.  
\- Merci, souffla Karin, prise de vertiges de nouveau.   
Son frère lui sourit sans lui répondre.  
Une fois l'assiette vide, Ichigo la lui prit et la mit dans le bac pour faire la vaisselle. « Elle a repris un peu de couleurs, heureusement » pensa-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir.  
\- Tu as meilleure mine, petite sœur...  
Karin, ayant récupéré des forces, se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait dans son jardin. « La neige recouvre entièrement le jardin de Maman », se dit-elle tristement.  
Soudain la jeune fille dressa l'oreille en direction de la porte d'entrée. En effet, elle avait entendu du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Karin n'était pas rassurée, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce son, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?  
Ayant entendu lui aussi l'agitation devant la maison de sa sœur, Ichigo lui intima de ne pas bouger alors qu'il allait voir de quoi il s'agissait. À sa grande stupeur, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il s'agissait de son seigneur, le jeune duc Toshiro Hitsugaya, le cousin de Sa Majesté le Roi ! Il ignorait complètement la raison de sa visite impromptue. Et surtout comment avait-il su qu'il se trouvait précisément à cet endroit ? Vraiment, quelle étrange coïncidence...  
Il vit un valet descendre du carrosse et venir frapper à la porte de Karin.  
\- Attends-moi ici, Karin, je vais voir...  
Tandis que Karin acquiesçait, ne sachant que penser, elle vit son frère sortir et s'incliner devant un jeune homme qui venait de descendre du carrosse. Puis, elle eut comme une sorte de flash quand elle vit ses yeux turquoises... Turquoises !  
Ce jeune homme ! Karin n'en revenait pas ! Le noble qui l'avait aidée autrefois et le duc ne faisaient qu'un ! Elle le dévisagea, cachée derrière sa petite fenêtre, hypnotisée par ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux d'argent. Il n'avait pas changé. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il la reconnaisse. La jeune fille se mit à écouter – non sans mauvaise conscience – ce qui se disait dehors.  
\- Alors, Kurosaki, avez-vous retrouvé votre petite sœur ? s'enquit le jeune duc, curieux de connaître cette sœur dont il avait souvent entendu parler.   
\- Oui, c'est chose faite, Votre Grâce, répondit respectueusement son grand frère, en se relevant au signe de son seigneur. Et elle accepte même de venir vivre avec moi...  
Quand Karin entendit ces mots, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait rien accepté du tout !  
\- J'en suis heureux pour vous, mon ami, je sais combien vous vous inquiétiez pour elle, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de soulagement dans le regard.  
La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un duc – différent du commun des mortels – avait appelé son frère son ami ! Elle se décida à sortir pour enfin se présenter convenablement à son sauveur. Ichigo la vit et lui prit la main, pour la rassurer :  
\- Votre Grâce, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Karin Kurosaki, annonça Ichigo en voyant sa sœur faire une révérence pour saluer le duc.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle, fit Toshiro en s'inclinant devant elle.  
\- Moi de même, Votre Grâce, fit Karin, un sourire timide aux lèvres en exécutant une révérence.  
Ichigo était rassuré en voyant l'état de sa jeune sœur. Elle semblait être en meilleure forme qu'avant. Mais il la sentait un peu bizarre, il avait cru avoir vu ses lèvres trembler alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Serait-ce une illusion ? Il verrait bien plus tard. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de sa cadette de montrer ainsi ce qu'elle éprouvait, son frère ne le savait que trop.  
Karin, en tout cas, ressentait de la tristesse et une autre émotion – qu'elle ne saurait définir – l'envahir en constatant que son sauveur l'avait oubliée... Elle ne savait que dire... La jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de son frère et remarqua qu'il avait vu son émotion. Elle se mit alors à regarder le sol, en se sentant ridicule de réagir de cette manière. Pourquoi être déçue ? Elle devait s'y attendre, un noble comme lui ne pouvait qu'oublier une jeune fille comme elle. La jolie brune se reprit et afficha une mine neutre en posant ses yeux noirs sur le cheval du duc.  
Ichigo se demandait se qui se passait dans la tête de Karin, par moment. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer et là elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi cet étrange comportement ? « Elle me cache quelque chose, une chose qui aurait un rapport lointain avec le duc... Peu probable » songea-t-il fixant sa cadette des yeux.  
\- Karin, ça va ? fit-il sans la quitter du regard. Tu es bizarre...  
La jeune paysanne poussa un soupir, elle se serait bien passée de cette question. Mais connaissant Ichigo, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Donc il lui fallait le faire même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Ichi-nii, soupira Karin en levant la tête vers son frère. Je me rappelai simplement des souvenirs douloureux, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Même si je m'en serais bien passée, c'est vrai...  
La jeune fille sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux donc elle baissa rapidement la tête car elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes voient ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais trop tard... Son frère se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Devant cette scène, le duc se sentit un peu de trop.   
\- Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit Ichigo d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle se cachait le visage contre le torse de son frère.  
Celle-ci secoua la tête, refusant d'en parler. Le duc s'approcha lentement d'elle et déclara d'une voix d'où ne perçait aucune émotion :  
\- Vous devriez en parler à votre frère, vous savez, cela vous ferait du bien je pense.  
\- Merci Votre Grâce, répliqua Karin en se tournant vers lui. Mais c'est passé, tout va bien.  
\- T'en es sûre ? insista son frère.  
Karin répondit par un hochement de tête positif. Elle retenait ses larmes avec peine. La jeune fille ne voulait plus pleurer devant le duc, cela ne se faisait pas. Pourtant, elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer pour quoi que ce soit, après la mort de sa mère. Alors pourquoi cette envie incessante de le faire ? Karin ne voulait plus être faible pour qu'on ne s'inquiète plus pour elle. Elle devait devenir forte. Tenant fermement cette résolution, la jeune fille se tourna vers son frère en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut avec un sourire fragile qu'elle lui répondit :  
\- Oui, c'est bon.  
Toshiro la regarda, tandis qu'elle parlait avec son frère.. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lui avaient fait penser à un ciel étoilé... Sans savoir comment c'était arrivé, il était ému par cette jeune fille, lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien. Sa peine avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait la sienne et il se sentit moins seul. Il voulait la connaître davantage mais il ne devait pas, se reprit-il. Une chose importante l'en empêchait. Et cette jeune fille trop pure et innocente souffrirait par sa faute car il se doutait qu'elle s'attacherait à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait. Et lui aussi.  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, annonça soudain Toshiro. Je suis attendu au château en début de soirée.  
\- Bien Votre Grâce, acquiesça son régisseur. Avez-vous besoin de moi ?  
\- Non Kurosaki, restez avec votre sœur, elle a besoin de vous, refusa diplomatiquement le duc en posant un regard appuyé sur la jeune fille.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.   
\- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, fit Karin en exécutant une révérence tandis que le jeune seigneur montait dans son carrosse.  
\- Merci, de même.  
Après ces derniers mots, les chevaux commencèrent à avancer. Jusqu'à ce que le carrosse ne fut plus en vue, Karin ne le quitta pas des yeux car il emportait son sauveur.   
\- Bon maintenant que le duc est parti, tu m'expliques Karin ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, exigea son frère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Karin soupira en fermant la porte de sa maisonnette derrière elle. Elle se doutait fortement qu'il allait lui poser la question mais elle choisit de faire l'ignorante.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Ichi-nii ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.  
La jeune fille partit s'asseoir sur son lit non sans entendre le soupir exaspéré de son aîné. Elle savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant.  
\- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, Karin, s'impatienta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui je suis en train de parler.  
\- J'ai juste pensé à Maman et combien elle me manquait, c'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Et je pense aussi à Yuzu, elle me manque, tu sais...  
Yuzu était la sœur jumelle de Karin, son aînée de quelques heures. Quelques mois avant la mort de leur mère, elle avait quitté le petit village pour travailler dans un château en tant que soubrette. Elle leur envoyait de l'argent quand elle le pouvait pour les aider à mieux vivre. Mais Karin n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa sœur aînée depuis plus de deux mois et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.  
En voyant la réelle détresse de sa jeune sœur, Ichigo s'en voulut. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi de façon étrange devant son jeune seigneur. Et il le saurait, même si cela prendrait du temps. Et pourquoi était-elle si sensible ? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Peut-être un trop plein d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à sortir...  
\- Elle n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ? s'inquiéta soudain Ichigo.  
\- Non aucune.  
Karin soupira et parvint enfin à se calmer. Ichigo avait abandonné l'idée de la questionner pour le moment mais elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il n'était pas homme à oublier facilement. Elle sentait son regard noisette peser sur elle et il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Elle le foudroya de ses yeux sombres en grinçant :  
\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Ichigo.  
Le ton présent dans la voix de sa sœur cadette alerta immédiatement le jeune roux. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être observée de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui se passe et j'arrêterai, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire, trancha la jeune paysanne d'un ton sec. J'en parlerai quand j'en aurai envie et pas avant.  
Le caractère de Karin ne s'était pas bonifié avec l'âge, c'était certain, songea le jeune homme amusé. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. Ce n'était pas une Kurosaki pour rien, se dit-il fièrement. Leur père aussi était comme cela, aussi ronchon et tranchant qu'eux deux quand il était plus jeune. Mais curieusement, il s'était calmé et était devenu plus doux en vieillissant.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas, petite sœur, la prévint-il.  
\- Ce serait trop te demander, c'est sûr, lança-t-elle moqueuse.  
Soudain la jeune fille entendit Ichigo s'affairer dans la pièce. Mais elle ne put voir ce qu'il était en train de faire car elle se sentit faible et alla se coucher avant de tomber dans les pommes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières devenues lourdes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa sœur et constatait qu'elle s'était endormie. Décidément elle était encore bien faible, se dit-il tristement. Il la secoua pendant quelques secondes et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? le questionna Karin, encore un peu endormie.  
\- Je préparais tes affaires, lui répondit-il. Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, je ne partirai pas sans toi, petite sœur, lui annonça Ichigo déterminé.  
\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant rapidement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne venais pas avec toi !  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Karin. Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai assez de te voir t'affaiblir de jour en jour ? Quel genre de frère je serais si je continuais à te laisser faire ? Dis-moi quel frère laisserait tomber sa sœur alors qu'elle ne va pas bien !  
Les paroles dures d'Ichigo frappèrent la jeune fille avec force. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était autant inquiet pour elle. La colère et la tristesse transparaissait clairement dans sa voix. Karin entoura ses genoux de ses bras et baissa la tête en se sentant coupable.   
La brune savait que son frère avait raison mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour lui et sa femme. Il ne serait pas d'accord avec ses pensées, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Du côté du duc Toshiro Hitsugaya...  
Le jeune seigneur était plongé dans ses pensées confuses. Quelle était cette émotion violente qui avait fait battre son cœur en présence de la jeune sœur de son régisseur ? C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et il ignorait comment le gérer. Une première pour lui qui avait emprise sur tout... Ses prunelles sombres comme une nuit sans lune ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent.   
Pourquoi un tel bouleversement dans sa vie alors qu'il allait bientôt se marier avec la femme que son père lui avait choisi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. « Personne ne doit le remarquer » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Toshiro ne savait plus où il en était et c'était vraiment frustrant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ne plus y penser, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il sentit le carrosse ralentir, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
\- Nous sommes arrivés, Monseigneur ! l'avertit le cocher.  
\- Merci, mon brave, allez vous reposer, lui annonça Toshiro, qui désirait réfléchir avant la visite prévue de sa fiancée.  
Le serviteur prit congé de son maître et le jeune duc se retrouva seul. Il monta les marches du perron où il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur le majordome.  
\- Des choses se sont passées durant votre absence, Monseigneur, l'informa Shin, l'air grave.  
\- Quelles choses, Shin ? Vu l'expression de votre visage, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre... supposa le jeune seigneur, tandis que le majordome refermait la porte derrière son jeune seigneur.  
Shin garda le silence un moment, comme pour choisir ses mots qui, il le savait, allaient changer l'humeur de son jeune maître.  
\- En effet, Monsieur, lui confirma le majordome. Mademoiselle votre fiancée est passée pendant votre absence et veut absolument vous parler, ajouta Shin.   
Il se pencha légèrement vers Toshiro et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de façon à être entendu de lui seul :   
\- Et de vous à moi, Votre Grâce, elle m'a l'air bien remontée...  
Toshiro poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas... Il confia son manteau et ses gants à son majordome qui lui indiqua que la jeune femme se trouvait dans le petit salon.  
\- Merci, Shin, je vais aller la rejoindre, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la pièce indiqué d'un pas lent. Veuillez nous faire parvenir des rafraîchissements, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il distraitement.  
\- Bien, Monsieur, acquiesça Shin, un sourire à peine esquissé.  
« Mon pauvre jeune seigneur... Sa fiancée ne le mérite pas » pensa-t-il, in petto. Il mériterait une jeune fille qui l'aimerait pour lui-même, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait faire avec. Poussant un soupir de frustration et de tristesse mêlées, le majordome alla faire porter les ordres du duc à la cuisine.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le petit salon...  
Une jeune femme brune, un chignon sur le haut de la tête, était assise sur le canapé, où elle attendait son fiancé. Quand elle le vit entrer, quelques minutes plus tard, son exaspération était à son comble.  
\- Bonjour, Melle Hinamori, désolé pour mon retard, j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler, s'excusa Toshiro, hypocrite.  
« Oh seigneur ! Comment vais-je tenir toute une vie à ses côtés ? » songea-t-il, désemparé. Il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps. Soudain, l'image de la sœur de son régisseur fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Pourquoi songeait-il à elle, à la fin ? Ce n'était pas du tout le moment !  
\- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mon cher duc, répliqua-t-elle, du tac au tac. Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour vous parler...  
\- Je vous écoute, mon amie, l'invita le duc.  
Le jeune homme invita sa fiancée à s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que lui prenait place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Toshiro appréhendait ce que sa fiancée allait inévitablement lui annoncer, il ne voulait pas l'entendre...

Du côté du frère et de la sœur Kurosaki...   
Un silence pesait dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Ne supportant plus cela, Karin décida de mettre fin elle-même à ce silence de plus en plus désagréable :  
\- Tu m'en veux de ne rien te dire, c'est ça ? demanda Karin, anxieuse. Tout ça me fait peur, je ne sais pas si je peux le gérer. Tout comme je suis effrayée de partir de la maison où j'ai vécu avec Maman et Yuzu, soupira-t-elle perdue.  
Sans répondre, l'interpellé fixait sa sœur cadette, ayant de la peine pour elle. En effet, il était très difficile de quitter un endroit familier où le souvenir d'une personne disparue très chère à son cœur subsistait toujours, après plusieurs années d'absence.  
\- C'est normal d'éprouver ceci dans ce genre de situation, Karin, déclara enfin Ichigo, après plusieurs minutes de silence qui parurent interminables à sa jeune sœur. De toute façon, tu es une fonceuse, je sais que tu y arriveras... Et non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille perdue et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de la jolie brune.  
\- De toute façon, je serai toujours là pour te conseiller si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais, la rassura-t-il. Ainsi qu'Orihime... Tu ne seras plus seule, tu as retrouvé une famille à présent.  
Ichigo détailla sa sœur de la tête aux pieds d'un air entendu et déclara, péremptoire :  
\- Il faudrait songer aussi à recouvrer la santé, parce tu es très faible, Karin, et je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps dans cet état pitoyable.  
A ces mots, Karin tressaillit. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison, mais c'était dur à entendre de sa bouche. La jeune fille détestait se sentir faible par-dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié... Mais, avec difficulté, elle se ressaisit pour répondre, hésitante :  
\- Bon, j'accepte... de venir habiter... avec toi et Orihime...  
Qu'il était dur pour elle de mettre sa fierté de côté de cette manière, mais Karin n'avait plus le choix. C'était soit mettre son obstination de côté et vivre au côté de son frère et sa belle-sœur ou alors la laisser prendre le dessus sur le reste et se laisser mourir de faim dans sa misérable maisonnette ouverte aux quatre vents...  
Ichigo connaissait sa petite sœur mieux que quiconque : il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour Karin de faire taire son orgueil et qu'elle n'aimait pas dépendre de qui que ce soit.   
Karin voyait son frère se lever et se diriger vers elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était perdue dans un autre monde, plus clément... Mais, voyant qu'elle perdait pied, la jeune fille se ressaisit brusquement et interrogea Ichigo sur ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le sac qu'il avait préparé avant leur dispute.  
\- Je vais mettre tes affaires dans le carrosse, petite sœur, annonça-t-il, l'air de rien. Tu pars avec moi aujourd'hui, Karin, répéta-t-il, en lui faisant face soudainement. Je ne peux plus te laisser ici, c'est trop dur, fit le jeune homme pour la convaincre car il sentait qu'elle trouvait toujours cela trop tôt.  
\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna la jeune paysanne dans un soupir.  
\- En effet, trancha Ichigo d'un ton ferme et définitif. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire à te voir mourir de faim de cette façon, fit-il en sortant de la maison avec son maigre bagage.   
Karin savait que quand son frère parlait de cette manière, rien au monde – même pas sa femme – ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Elle se résigna donc à partir, non sans un gros pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser derrière elle tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec sa mère et sa sœur.   
\- Bon, tout est prêt, Karin, déclara son frère, un soupçon d'anxiété dans la voix. On peut y aller maintenant...  
\- Attends, juste un instant, le pria la jeune fille, les yeux larmoyants. Je voudrais juste... dire au revoir à Maman... avant de partir avec toi...  
\- Très bien, petite sœur, compatit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Je t'attendrai à l'extérieur devant le carrosse, l'informa-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
Tandis que son grand frère sortait de la maison afin de mettre son peu de bagages dans le carrosse, Karin regardait tout autour d'elle en espérant avoir un signe de sa mère disparue. Un signe qui lui dirait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. La jolie brune ne savait plus où elle en était et le fait que le duc était en réalité celui qui l'avait aidée autrefois ne l'aidait pas. En effet, Karin détestait les nobles qui se moquaient de la misère des paysans comme elle, sa sœur et sa mère...   
Pourquoi le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya serait-il si différent ? Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que le jeune duc aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises puisse être comme les autres... Elle le sentait sincère dans ses paroles.  
\- Maman, est-ce que je fais le bon choix ? Est-ce que je suis sur le bon chemin ? demanda la jolie brune à sa mère. Ai-je raison de vouloir suivre Ichi-nii ?  
Soudain, Karin sentit une présence apaisante dans la pièce. On aurait que sa mère approuvait son choix...  
La jeune fille entendit une voix douce et familière résonner dans sa tête :  
\- Ma fille, ta vie est entre tes mains, fais ce que bon te semble et sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi...  
Karin serrait sa main contre son cœur, soulagée de la savoir avec elle. Avec un dernier sourire baigné de larmes, la jeune adolescente sortit de la maisonnette, avec la sensation qu'une page de sa vie était définitivement tournée.   
Ichigo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter dans le carrosse. Une fois sa sœur installée confortablement avec une couverture sur les genoux, il grimpa à son tour, ferma la porte et fit signe au cocher que le moment était venu de partir.  
La voiture se mit en marche et Karin, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, regardait s'éloigner la maison de son enfance, celle où elle avait toujours vécue. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées elle tourna la tête pour regarder devant elle, pour entrevoir l'avenir qui se profilait devant ses yeux. La jeune fille ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais une chose était sûre : une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle.  
Une demi-heure après, Ichigo, tout en regardant d'un air attendri sa petite sœur qui s'était endormie peu après leur départ, s'interrogeait toujours sur ce que Karin pouvait bien lui cacher. En présence du duc, ses yeux sombres avaient brillé d'un étrange éclat puis après quelques secondes, la tristesse avait remplacé cette lueur. Plus il y pensait et moins il comprenait.   
À quoi est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser pour se sentir mal en quelques secondes ? Décidément cette histoire était de plus en plus étrange... « Karin, que me caches-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en silence en laissant son regard errer vers le paysage enneigé.

Dans une maison sombre et lugubre, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire qui ne montrait rien de son visage interrogeait ses hommes.  
\- Alors, vous l'avez trouvée ?  
Sa voix d'outre-tombe fit frissonner ses interlocuteurs tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur son ''trône''. Cependant l'un d'eux s'avança vers lui et plaça un genou à terre en signe de respect. La réponse qu'il allait apporter à son seigneur et maître ne lui plairait pas, c'était certain.  
\- Non toujours pas Maître, mais nous avons remarqué que le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki semblait assez impatient. Mes hommes le suivent à la trace et viendront me faire leur rapport d'ici ce soir, répondit respectueusement le jeune homme blond, craignant la colère de son maître.  
Le dit maître se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce afin de contenir sa colère. Il se tourna brusquement vers son subordonné qui sursauta en le sentant si proche de lui.  
\- Si demain vous ne savez toujours pas où elle se trouve, vous savez ce qui vous attend, le menaça le maître en pointant son doigt vers lui. Disparaissez !  
Tandis que ses hommes prenaient congé presque en courant, le Maître retourna sur son trône et pensa à voix haute :  
\- Où es-tu, petite Kurosaki ? Tu manques à ta sœur et elle se ferait une joie de te revoir...  
Un rire machiavélique s'éleva dans la pièce. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer le jeu.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une nouvelle vie commence

Après un long voyage qui fut éprouvant nerveusement pour Karin – du moins au début car elle réussit à s'endormir –, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison d'Ichigo et Orihime. La jolie brune resta un instant complètement immobile. En effet, elle n'imaginait pas du tout que la maison du régisseur était aussi belle !  
Ichigo ouvrit la porte du carrosse et donna la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à descendre. En voyant l'expression de son visage, le jeune homme se disait, avec satisfaction, que l'effet voulu était réussi. Derrière eux, le cocher prenait le sac de Karin pour le donner à Ichigo, qui le prit aussitôt en le remerciant.  
\- De rien, Monsieur, c'est Monsieur le duc qu'il faut remercier, déclara le cocher, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien, je rentre au manoir, Monsieur Ichigo, à bientôt !  
Ichigo esquissa un petit sourire à l'intention du cocher qui fit avancer les chevaux au trot pour rejoindre la demeure de son maître. Se tournant vers sa sœur, toujours immobile devant la porte d'entrée, il esquissa un sourire amusé.  
\- Karin, tout va bien ? l'interrogea-t-il, même s'il devinait d'avance la réponse.  
La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une si belle demeure. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La maison de son frère était magnifique, sur deux étages. Le jardin qui l'entourait était immense, des parterres de fleurs pas encore écloses entouraient la maison. « Ce doit être magnifique au printemps » songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Ichi-nii, le rassura-t-elle avec un instant de retard, en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça...  
\- Je me doute petite sœur mais rentrons à l'intérieur, Orihime doit nous attendre avec impatience, lui rappela Ichigo, ramassant le bagage qu'il avait déposé au sol à côté de lui.  
\- Je te suis, répliqua Karin, sa surprise enfin passée.  
Son frère ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Son émerveillement ne connut plus de bornes tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui fermait la porte derrière lui. Tout en enlevant son manteau, Ichigo ne lâchait pas Karin du regard.  
\- Franchement Ichi-nii, je suis soufflée, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.  
\- Viens avec moi, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
La jeune fille emboîta le pas de son frère et le suivit au salon. Cette pièce comportait un canapé noir entourés de deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Une table basse en verre était positionnée devant. La pièce était grande et lumineuse avec ses murs parmes et ses grandes fenêtres.  
Là, assise dans un des deux fauteuil se tenait Orihime, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Karin pour la prendre dans ses bras. Karin, émue aux larmes, l'enlaça en retour. Elle se disait qu'elle avait gagné une vraie famille, elle qui se sentait si seule. Un frère et une sœur, que demander de plus ? Elle songea tristement à Yuzu qui elle n'avait pas cette chance.  
\- Alors Karin, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit-elle de sa douce voix.  
\- Mieux, ça c'est sûr, avoua la jeune fille, suivant Orihime sur le canapé où elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.  
\- Et moi alors ? Pas le droit à un câlin ? se lamenta Ichigo en couvant sa femme du regard.  
Celle-ci se leva aussitôt et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue chez lui. Elle vit Ichigo poser délicatement sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa bien-aimée. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver vraiment assortis, leur bonheur sautait aux yeux de tous quand ils étaient dans la même pièce... Elle se détourna pour sécher discrètement l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue.  
Le couple se tourna vers Karin et alla la retrouver sur le canapé d'où elle n'avait pas bougé. Ichigo et Orihime prirent place chacun à côté de la jeune fille et l'enlacèrent.  
\- Tu vas bien petite sœur ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant sa sœur essuyer ses larmes.  
\- Mieux Ichi-nii, souffla Karin.  
Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ichigo se leva pour aller voir, tandis que sa femme s'installait plus confortablement aux côtés de sa belle-sœur. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Ichigo revint dans le salon.  
\- Je dois me rendre au château, Sa Grâce m'a fait demander, annonça-t-il, un peu triste de devoir les laisser toutes les deux.  
\- Vas-y alors, l'encouragea Orihime. Karin et moi, on va trouver une occupation, ne t'en fais pas...  
\- Oui, mais ça m'embête de vous laisser seules alors que Karin vient d'arriver, soupira-t-il un peu déçu.  
\- T'en fais pas Ichi-nii, on va bien trouver une occupation comme a dit Orihime il n'y a pas deux minutes, le rassura sa sœur en le poussant vers la porte pour le faire sortir. Allez à plus tard !!!  
La jeune fille referma la porte au nez de son frère qui ne revenait pas de l'audace de Karin. Quand celle-ci revint dans le salon, elle posa ses prunelles sombres sur Orihime et vit qu'elle se retenait de rire. N'y tenant plus, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.  
\- On... est méchante, tu... sais, souffla Karin avec peine.  
\- Oui mais tu as vu sa tête comme moi, il n'en revenait pas, répliqua sa belle-sœur, un peu calmée.  
Orihime se leva en incitant Karin à faire de même. La jeune fille obtempéra sans mot dire.  
\- Je vais te faire visiter la maison, ça te va ?  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Karin. On commence par quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était dans le carrosse qui l'emmenait vers le château ducal. Quelle était la raison d'une telle convocation ? Le caractère urgent qu'elle avait le perturbait, Toshiro Hitsugaya n'était pas homme à se laisser déborder par une situation, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le voilà enfin arrivé à destination. Le jeune homme fut accueilli par Shin, le majordome, qui affichait une mine sombre. Ichigo commençait vraiment à se demander si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé.  
\- Vous êtes enfin arrivé, on vous attendait avec impatience, lâcha le majordome, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Sa Grâce vous attend dans son bureau, l'informa-t-il, tandis qu'Ichigo lui confiait son manteau.  
\- Merci, Shin, je vais le voir tout de suite, annonça le jeune homme roux, l'appréhension montant d'un cran. Inutile de m'accompagner, fit-il quand il vit le majordome lui emboîter le pas.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du duc, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune régisseur s'arrêta devant une énorme porte à double battant derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau du duc. Le blason de la famille ducale, un dragon blanc de glace, y était représenté.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il frappa soudain à la porte.  
\- Entrez ! entendit-il de l'autre côté.  
Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, pour éviter des indiscrétions. Il vit son jeune seigneur assis à son bureau, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Mais qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit à ce point désespéré ?  
\- Votre Grâce ? Monsieur Toshiro ? l'appela Ichigo, devant lui.  
Hitsugaya secoua la tête et reprit instantanément ses esprits. Le jeune duc posa son regard turquoise sur son régisseur, semblant inquiet. Il soupira et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
\- Vous êtes venu, Kurosaki ? Merci...  
\- Dès que j'ai eu connaissance de votre requête, Monsieur, indiqua le roux, perplexe. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez abattu...  
Le cousin du Roi garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Il invita son régisseur à venir le rejoindre sur le canapé où il était installé.  
\- Ma fiancée est venue me voir, annonça le duc de but en blanc.  
\- Melle Hinamori ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Ichigo.  
En effet, la jeune femme venait rarement voir son fiancé, alors le fait qu'elle a jugé important de se déranger rendait le régisseur consterné. Que voulait-elle ?  
\- Elle est restée mystérieuse à propos du sujet, mais j'ai senti quelque chose qui n'allait pas, se confia Toshiro.  
\- Comment était-elle, si je peux me permettre ?  
\- Comme la plupart du temps, aussi aimable qu'à l'ordinaire, répondit le duc. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gênait, je ne saurais dire quoi exactement, ajouta-t-il, perdu.  
\- C'est étonnant que votre fiancée se soit dérangée, fit remarquer Ichigo, réfléchissant à toute allure. Peut-être voulait-elle vous parler de la date du mariage...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage du duc se fermer. Il aimait donc si peu sa fiancée ? Cela ne l'étonnait guère car il n'avait plus éprouvé de sentiments depuis la mort tragique de ses parents. Son seigneur n'était pas homme à se laisser emporter par des émotions qui étaient pour lui un fardeau.  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kurosaki, lâcha le duc, les yeux fixés sur lui. Plus la date approche, plus je cherche un moyen d'y échapper...  
Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien et se sentait même un peu gêné de la confession du duc. Il n'était pas habitué à parler de choses personnelles avec lui, alors pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de se confier ?  
Pourquoi refuser de se marier, alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à y dire, quelques mois plus tôt ? À moins qu'une autre jeune fille soit la raison de ce revirement... Le duc était fébrile, c'était la première fois que le régisseur voyait son seigneur dans tel état de nervosité.  
\- Pourtant vous étiez d'accord, quelques mois plus tôt, fit remarquer justement Ichigo.  
\- Je le sais mais depuis j'ai appris à la connaître et ce que j'ai pu voir ne me plaît pas, répliqua Toshiro.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, lui, savait depuis le départ que cette jeune femme n'était pas faite pour le duc. Mais, il n'avait alors pas le droit de donner son opinion, le père du duc était encore de ce monde.  
Cette Mademoiselle Hinamori paraissait trop douce et gentille pour être honnête. Pourtant elle était plutôt agréable à regarder : des petit yeux marrons mutins, une petit nez retroussé, de beaux cheveux noirs avec des légers reflets violets toujours attachés en chignon, ni trop grande ni trop petite et plutôt bien proportionnée. Mais une lueur étrange dans son regard ne lui plaisait pas. Ichigo se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour vous aider, soupira le régisseur, peiné. Mais peut-être puis-je vous aider à vous changer les idées ?  
Toshiro se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Plus les jours passaient, plus il avait des difficultés à le supporter. « Père, pourquoi m'avoir choisi une telle fiancée, vous qui ne vouliez que mon bonheur ? » ne cessait-il de se demander. Il savait par avance qu'il n'allait pas trouver le bonheur auprès de cette jeune femme.  
\- Dîtes toujours, mon ami... murmura le duc, en le regardant.

Karin ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant la maison et Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par son enthousiasme. La jeune femme rousse s'arrêta devant une porte et invita la jolie brune à en faire de même.  
\- Voilà ta chambre, Karin, lui annonça sa belle-sœur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu peux y aller, fit-elle en remarquant la soudaine nervosité de la jeune fille.  
Retenant son souffle, Karin ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre et resta sur le seuil, estomaquée. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce qui devait faire la grandeur de son ancienne maison. Elle avança timidement vers ce lit et toucha les draps et couvertures qui l'habillaient. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour apercevoir ensuite une grande armoire en bois massif, le même que celui du lit.  
\- C'est beaucoup trop, Orihime, protesta Karin. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que vous me donniez tout ça !  
L'interpellée secoua la tête, comme pour balayer les protestions de la sœur de son mari. Ichigo l'avait prévenue que Karin n'allait pas accepter tout cela, et lui avait demandé de convaincre sa sœur de le faire, par n'importe quel moyen.  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire pour le mériter, Karin, tu es la sœur d'Ichigo, il est normal pour nous de t'aider, tu sais...  
\- Mais je... commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la main d'Orihime.  
\- Mais rien Karin, trancha sa belle-sœur, d'une voix étonnement ferme.  
La rousse prit le bras de la brune et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle. Son regard gris était empreint d'une grande tristesse mêlée à une grande détermination. Orihime ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Karin à refuser toute l'aider qu'on voulait lui apporter. Elle en aurait le cœur net...  
\- Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours l'aide qu'on te donne ? Tu nous fais souffrir en refusant car tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu te sentes mieux... expliqua la jeune femme d'Ichigo.  
Karin resta silencieuse en entendant la souffrance contenue dans la voix de sa belle-sœur. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle les rendait malheureux à cause de son fichu orgueil. La jolie brune avait du mal à abdiquer sa fierté, mais elle le ferait si cela pouvait rendre ses proches fiers d'elle.  
\- C'est d'accord, murmura la jeune fille, vaincue.  
\- Merci, Karin, souffla Orihime, du soulagement contenu dans la voix. Maintenant repose-toi jusqu'au dîner, tu en as besoin... fit-elle observer, un regard entendu.  
La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de Karin et s'éclipsa avant que celle-ci ne put dire un mot. Elle poussa un soupir car elle s'attendait à cela. La jeune fille en avait assez de se reposer, elle ne faisait que cela !  
Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Au moins une dizaines de robes – si ce n'était pas plus – pendaient sur des cintres, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La sœur d'Ichigo n'était pas le genre de filles à s'extasier devant un bout de tissu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le coup de foudre pour toutes ces robes. Mais qui pouvait bien les avoir choisies pour elle ? Son frère bien sûr ! Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de sa part...  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Karin était assise et songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le matin même. Elle se sentait encore un peu perdu au beau milieu de cet environnement auquel elle n'était pas encore habituée.  
Soudain le doux regard clair de sa sœur jumelle vint la hanter. « Que se passe-t-il, Yuzu ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu plus de nouvelles ? » La jeune sœur d'Ichigo se mit à faire les cent pas tout en pensant à l'endroit pourrait être son aînée de quelques heures.  
Puis, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, la brune revit devant elle le visage de Sa Grâce le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux de neige n'étaient vraiment pas communs, Karin en avait des frissons en y repensant. Mais que lui avait-il fait, pour qu'elle y repense sans arrêt ? « Il est temps de te reprendre, Karin, jamais il ne s'intéressera à quelqu'un comme toi ! » se fit-elle remarquer douloureusement.  
\- Bon, que faire ? Je ne vais pas rester dans cette chambre à tourner en rond, je vais devenir folle, si ça continue ! s'emporta la jeune fille comme un lion en cage. Il faut que je m'occupe, mais comment ?  
En relevant la tête, la sœur d'Ichigo vit une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse. Elle se leva donc et sortit prendre l'air.  
\- Ça fait du bien !  
La jeune fille prit place sur une chaise longue et s'allongea pour se détendre. La vue sur le jardin enneigé l'apaisait et le soleil qui brillait lui apportait une douce chaleur et du réconfort. Sa vie avait été entièrement chamboulée et il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses repères. Peu après, Karin s'endormit et se mit à rêver à des prunelles turquoises et des cheveux blancs.

\- Après-demain soir, ce sera bon pour vous ? s'enquit Ichigo.  
\- Oui, mon ami, acquiesça Toshiro Hitsugaya, soulagé d'avoir pu se confier un peu. Il faut que votre femme soit d'accord...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, le rassura immédiatement son régisseur. Orihime est toujours ravie de vous recevoir et vous le savez...  
Le jeune duc ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la mention du nom de la femme de son employé. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours bien accueilli chez les Kurosaki, et qu'Orihime l'appréciait beaucoup et inversement.  
\- Dans ce cas permettez-moi de me retirer, Votre Grâce, fit Ichigo en s'inclinant devant lui.  
\- Bien sûr, accepta le jeune seigneur. Vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre femme et votre sœur...  
\- En effet...  
\- Bonne soirée, mon ami !  
\- De même pour vous, répliqua Ichigo, en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui, afin de le laisser seul.  
Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière son régisseur, Toshiro poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se prit la tête en ses mains. Le jeune homme revit soudain très nettement le visage de Karin Kurosaki, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ses prunelles sombres, devant ses yeux. Mais qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à la faire sortir de sa tête ?  
Entendant un bruit sourd à l'entrée de son manoir, le duc se leva et alla à la rencontre de ses serviteurs qui étaient tous à la porte.  
\- Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer la raison de ce vacarme ?  
Ayant remarqué la présence de leur jeune maître, les domestiques se turent instantanément, sans répondre à sa question. Celui-ci, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce silence soudain. Mais en s'approchant de l'entrée, il vit un homme qui s'inclina devant lui.  
\- Votre Grâce, j'ai une missive urgente à vous remettre, fit-il respectueusement en lui tendant une enveloppe.  
Le jeune seigneur la prit sans répondre, vraiment intrigué par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il la rangea dans la poche de sa redingote en se disant qu'il la lirait plus tard quand il serait seul.  
\- Merci, lança le jeune duc une expression neutre sur le visage.  
Le valet s'inclina et partit en direction de son cheval, qui l'attendait. Une fois que l'homme fut hors de vue, il intima à ses employés de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, ce qu'ils firent non sans commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans la bibliothèque de son manoir, il s'installa confortablement sur un sofa et prit le temps de déchiffrer le nom de l'expéditeur de cette lettre.  
\- Mais... c'est.. impossible..., balbutia Hitsugaya, perdu et choqué.

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges réfléchissait. Quelle mouche pouvait avoir piqué le duc pour qu'il songe à rompre ses fiançailles ? Mais il avait remarqué que son seigneur n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette... Cela devait le travailler énormément pour que cela se répercute sur son état physique. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aider mais il comptait bien y arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Lorsque sa maison fut en vue, Ichigo poussa un soupir de frustration et de soulagement mêlés. « Déjà arrivé ? » s'étonna-t-il. Le carrosse s'immobilisa pour le jeune régisseur puisse mettre le pied à terre.  
\- Merci, et bon retour, dit-il, pressé de retrouver sa femme et sa sœur.  
\- De rien Monsieur Ichigo, c'est un plaisir et à bientôt !  
Une fois le cocher reparti, le jeune homme passa la porte de sa maison et se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Orihime, seule, qui préparait le dîner. La jeune femme avait senti son époux arriver et ne fut pas surprise de sentir ses bras puissants entourer sa taille.  
\- Déjà rentré ? s'étonna-t-elle, car elle pensait que ça durerait plus longtemps, comme souvent avec le duc.  
\- Eh oui, répondit Ichigo en la lâchant pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé...  
\- Tu me connais bien, le taquina-t-elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.  
\- Rejoins-moi dans le salon quand tu auras fini et je t'expliquerai, lui proposa son mari. Et au fait, où est Karin ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.  
Orihime sourit devant cette manifestation d'instinct protecteur qu'elle connaissait bien car elle le subissait aussi. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, au contraire...  
\- Elle est dans sa chambre, je lui ai dit de se reposer même si elle n'en était pas vraiment ravie, le rassura la jeune femme.  
Ichigo, soulagé, sourit à sa femme – oui, un vrai sourire – et se rendit dans le salon pour attendre sa bien-aimée toujours aussi curieuse.  
Dans une chambre à l'étage, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se réveilla soudain. Karin ne reconnaissait pas cet pièce, elle était complètement perdue puis elle se souvint qu'elle logeait à présent chez son frère et sa femme. La jeune fille ne se lassait pas de la beauté de cette pièce. Mais elle se reprit et descendit rejoindre Ichigo et Orihime qui discutaient dans le salon.  
Ichigo, apercevant sa sœur, lui sourit et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.  
\- Alors la marmotte, enfin réveillée ? la taquina-t-il tandis que la dite marmotte alla s'installer sur un fauteuil, en face d'eux.  
\- C'est bon, Ichi-nii, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment.  
Son grand frère savait très bien qu'elle détestait qu'on l'embête quand elle venait de se réveiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire quand même. La jeune fille poussa un soupir discret, devant l'obstination d'Ichigo.  
Un gargouillement se fit entendre, pas vraiment discret. Karin rougit aussitôt et baissa la tête, devant cette manifestation bruyante de sa faim.  
\- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de dîner, annonça Orihime en faisant mine de regarder la pendule indiquant dix-neuf heures pile, pour ménager la fierté de sa belle-sœur.  
\- En effet, répliqua son mari entrant dans son jeu. Tu viens, Karin ?  
\- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle, encore honteuse.  
Une fois tout ce petit monde installé, Orihime remplit les assiettes tout en regardant Karin du coin de l’œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire discrètement alors qu'elle gardait la tête baissée.  
Karin, quant à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle savait très bien que c'était une réaction normale mais elle se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise.  
\- Bon appétit !  
La voix d'Ichigo la ramena à la réalité et la jeune fille retourna la politesse. Elle commença à manger doucement et fut étonnée que ce soit si délicieux. En effet, elle savait par Ichigo qu'Orihime cuisinait parfois des plats étranges. Rien que de l'imaginer, elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.  
Une fois le repas terminé, Karin se leva et débarrassa la table sans tenir compte des protestions de son frère et de sa femme. Ichigo soupira de frustration car il savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Pour cela elle était comme lui, se dit-il, amusé. Quand la jeune fille avait enfin terminé, elle vit son frère lui faire signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur le canapé avec Orihime car il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.  
\- Bon, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose que le duc m'a dit avant que je ne parte de chez lui, commença Ichigo, un peu hésitant.  
Karin sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu parler du duc. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? C'est vraiment énervant ! T'es qu'une idiote, Karin Kurosaki ! » se tança-t-elle durement. La jeune fille fit un effort pour se concentre sur ce que disait son frère.  
\- Alors, voilà... reprit-il avec un regard en direction de sa sœur. Sa Grâce nous invite tous les trois au bal qu'il organise samedi de la semaine prochaine et a insisté pour que nous passions la nuit sur place, annonça Ichigo, appréhendant l'explosion.  
Karin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une fille comme elle, à une soirée mondaine ? C'était franchement ridicule ! Et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le dire à son frère.  
\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! balança la jeune fille, sur les nerfs. Vous me voyez, moi, à une soirée où ces gens de la noblesse se réunissent ? C'est ridicule ! Et je ne connais rien de la vie en société, je vais me faire ridiculiser en public !  
La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant le regard peiné de sa belle-sœur. Karin comprit qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin.  
\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça mais c'est de la folie pure...  
\- On est là pour t'aider et t'enseigner ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répliqua Orihime, triste pour la jeune fille.  
\- En une semaine, c'est trop juste, s'entêta Karin.  
\- Bon Karin, je pense que ça suffit, maintenant ! s'énerva Ichigo, n'y tenant plus. On le sait tout ça, reprit-il plus doucement, après quelques secondes de silence surpris. Mais on va tout faire pour réussir...  
Karin n'y croyait pas vraiment mais elle allait au moins essayer pour faire plaisir à son frère. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle était d'accord pour tenter le coup, elle le vit soupirer... de soulagement ? Sans doute.  
Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille était dans son lit et pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette folle journée. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Toshiro Hitsugaya, ses prunelles turquoises et ses cheveux de neige. « Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter Karin ! Il est noble, tu es roturière...Aucune chance ! » Sitôt cette pensée formulée, la jolie brune sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.  
C'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Enfin, il était plus que temps de dormir, à présent. La jeune fille s'installa donc confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges et troublants où le duc tenait la première place.

À l'extérieur de la maison, une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre épiait la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
\- Enfin je t'ai retrouvée, ma douce Karin... Attends-moi, j'arrive...  
L'homme replaça correctement la capuche qui était descendue de quelques millimètres – gardant ainsi l'anonymat – et s'enfonça profondément dans la nuit, avec la Lune pour seul témoin.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
\- Je voulais vous parler, avoua un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
Elle ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise en le voyait s'approcher et passer sa main dans sa chevelure noire. Les sensations que cette main faisaient naître en elle effrayaient et troublaient la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui mais le jeune homme la rattrapa facilement.  
\- Je vous fais peur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
La fierté de la brune lui interdisait de lui dire que oui, il lui faisait peur. Elle se borna donc à secouer négativement la tête.  
\- Alors pourquoi vous éloigner de moi ? lança-t-il taquin.  
Elle ne sut quoi répondre pour ne perdre la face devant lui. Il enfonça son regard turquoise dans ses prunelles noires. La jolie brune fut instantanément noyée dans ses yeux captivants où pouvaient se lire des émotions comme l'envie, la confiance... Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme pencha sa tête vers elle et...

Karin se réveilla brusquement, des gouttes de transpiration coulant le long de son dos. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images inopportunes qui s'attardaient dans sa tête. « Mais c'était quoi ce rêve ? »  
Ne se posant pas plus de questions, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et prit une douche tiède pour se réveiller complètement. Elle se sentait si bizarre, le rêve qu'elle avait fait devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose... « Arrête d'y penser ! Cela ne veut absolument rien dire ! » se blâma-t-elle durement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parvienne à l'oublier et rapidement, sinon son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Une fois douchée et habillée, Karin descendit rejoindre sa belle-sœur dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Voulant donner un coup de main, elle fut arrêtée par Orihime qui, d'un geste, lui intima de retourner dans la salle à manger non sans un sourire.  
\- Bonjour Karin, bien dormi ?  
Ichigo entra dans la salle à manger à son tour et sourit à sa sœur, déjà assise à sa place.  
\- Oui, merci Ichi-nii et toi ?  
\- Comme un loir..., répondit-il en s'installant en bout de table.  
Orihime entra dans la pièce et déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Ichigo annonça une nouvelle qui fit l'effet d'une bombe à Karin.  
\- Petite sœur, j'ai engagé un professeur vu que tu as peur de te ridiculiser samedi prochain... Et il arrive dans une heure pour te donner ton premier cours.  
La jeune fille resta hébétée un instant, puis son caractère emporté reprenant le dessus, elle s'écria énervée :  
\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Alors comme ça, je n'ai pas le temps de me faire à ma nouvelle vie, j'ai déjà des leçons ?  
Elle se leva et bouscula sa chaise pour se rendre, furibonde, dans sa chambre.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, cracha-t-elle.  
Tandis qu'elle partait, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ichigo, un air triste sur le visage. Elle comprenait la réaction de Karin d'un certain sens. Sa vie a complètement été chamboulée et un autre bouleversement aussi soudain lui était insupportable. Ce qui était logique...  
\- Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus diplomate, Ichigo, lui reprocha sa femme, doucement. Ça ne te ressemble pas de la mettre devant le fait accompli de cette manière.  
Le jeune homme roux soupira, il savait très bien que sa femme avait raison mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer patient.  
\- Je vais tenter de lui parler et toi tu va travailler, tu vas être en retard, lui rappela Orihime.  
\- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! sursauta-t-il soudain en remarquant l'heure bien avancée. À ce soir, Orihime, fit-il en l'embrassant. Tu salueras Karin pour moi ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas...  
Quand son idiot de mari passa la porte d'entrée pour se rendre au manoir, Orihime se dirigea dans la salle à manger où elle commença à débarrasser la table. Mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage donc la jeune femme rousse monta pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle trouva la porte de la chambre de Karin ouverte en grand. La brune était penchée sur la rambarde du balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle semblait pensive, mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien réfléchir ?  
\- Karin ?  
Celle-ci se retourna rapidement, surprise d'entendre la voix de sa belle-sœur alors qu'elle était supposée ranger la salle à manger. La femme d'Ichigo s'avança et s'appuya elle aussi sur la rambarde, rejoignant ainsi la jeune fille.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? l'interrogea Orihime d'une voix douce. Je ne te force à rien tu sais, tu es libre de refuser...  
\- Non je veux bien t'en parler, souffla Karin, exténuée. De quels cours parlait mon frère ? Tu le sais ? s'informa-t-elle, curieuse et déboussolée à la fois.  
Orihime se retourna sans répondre et invita la brune à la suivre. Quand elle furent toutes les deux installées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Karin, la rousse consentit enfin à lui répondre franchement :  
\- Tout ce qui fera de toi une jeune fille apte à apparaître en société sans provoquer la moquerie des personnes mal intentionnées... Donc tu apprendras comment tenir une conversation, tu apprendras aussi à danser, comment utiliser les nombreux couverts... Enfin ce genre de choses...  
\- Danser, moi ? Et bien, on n'a pas fini de rire ! s'exclama Karin, pas vraiment surprise de ce programme. Tu as appris à danser, toi aussi ?  
Orihime sourit car cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qui dataient du temps où elle avait rencontré Ichigo pour la première fois.  
\- En effet, répondit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs à un bal comme celui-ci que j'ai rencontré ton frère pour la première fois...  
\- Raconte-moi, supplia Karin. Ichi-nii ne m'a jamais expliqué comment vous vous êtes rencontrés...  
\- Très bien Karin..., accepta Orihime, les yeux dans le vague. Alors voilà...

Flash Back, 3 ans auparavant :

En pénétrant dans la salle de bal, la jeune fille remarqua tout de suite un jeune homme avec une couleur de cheveux étonnante. On ne pouvait pas le manquer...  
\- Quelle couleur de cheveux étrange, je n'ai jamais vu cela... pensa-t-elle. Bon, il faut que je rejoigne mon frère !  
Aussitôt cette résolution prise, Orihime le chercha pendant quelques minutes et le trouva en pleine discussion avec le fils du duc, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sora la remarqua tout de suite et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.  
\- Te voilà petite sœur, murmura-t-il à son oreille, soulagé. Monseigneur, je vous présente Orihime Inoue, ma sœur cadette, fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Orihime, voici le fils de Sa Grâce le duc, Monseigneur Toshiro Hitsugaya...  
\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle, assura le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises en s'inclinant devant elle.  
\- Moi de même Monseigneur, répondit la jeune fille intimidée, exécutant une révérence parfaite.  
Soudain tandis qu'elle se relevait, elle vit s'approcher le jeune homme roux de tout à l'heure. Il s'arrêta pour dire un mot dans l'oreille du jeune seigneur. Puis tournant la tête, il vit enfin la jeune fille. Orihime rougissait sous son regard chaud et mystérieux.  
\- Bonjour Ichigo, tu vas bien ? fit Sora, esquissant un sourire amusé en voyant la scène.  
\- Oui, merci Sora et toi, comment vas-tu ? répondit le dit Ichigo, s'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune fille avec difficulté.  
Orihime gardait la tête baissée, de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque son trouble intense. Puis elle entendit la voix de son frère s'adresser à elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et concentra son attention sur les paroles de son frère.  
\- Orihime, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki, le jeune régisseur du duc et mon ami...  
\- Enchantée Monsieur, dit-elle timidement en exécutant une révérence.  
Ichigo ne lâchait pas cette jeune fille du regard. « On dirait un ange tombé du ciel » songea-t-il, émerveillé.  
\- Ichigo, je te présente ma petite sœur, Orihime Inoue, acheva Sora, ne lâchant pas une miette de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, ravi.  
\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune demoiselle, s'inclina Ichigo, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Voilà donc la sœur dont j'ai souvent entendu parler...  
Sora et le fils du duc regardaient ce qui se passait sans les interrompre. Un sourire à peine esquissé naquit sur le visage de Toshiro en voyant le régisseur de son père dans cet état de faiblesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi...  
\- Vous voyez ce qui se passe comme moi, Monseigneur ? chuchota-t-il sans se faire entendre de sa sœur et de son ami.  
\- En effet mon ami, répondit le jeune homme, amusé. Il ne serait pas étonnant de voir un mariage dans votre famille dans peu de temps...  
\- Vous avez raison...  
Ichigo et Orihime étaient toujours dans leur monde et rien, semblait-il, ne pouvait les ramener à la réalité.  
\- Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda un Ichigo plein d'espoir.  
\- Volontiers...  
Une valse se fit entendre soudain. Le jeune homme roux en était ravi. Il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.  
Orihime était dans les nuages. Ses pieds bougeaient tout seuls, elle ne les contrôlait plus. Les sensations envoûtantes que le contact de cet homme faisaient naître en elle étaient dévastatrices. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments avec un autre cavalier que lui. Orihime se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle ne voulait plus partir.  
Ichigo, lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux sa cavalière, éblouissante dans sa robe verte. Elle dansait merveilleusement bien, légère comme une plume. Il éprouvait des sensations inconnues, mais qui ne lui déplaisaient pas, au contraire. Mais qu'avait donc cette fille de plus que les autres ? Un instinct de protection s'empara soudain de lui comme jamais auparavant. « Mais que m'arrive-t-il, à la fin ? »  
La musique s'arrêta soudain, et les deux jeunes gens reprirent pied dans la réalité. Ichigo ramena sa jolie cavalière à son frère qui patientait avec le fils du duc sur les rebord de la piste de danse. Il lâcha sa main à regrets.  
\- Vous nous avez donné un beau spectacle, assura Toshiro.  
\- En effet, renchérit Sora avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.  
Orihime rougit à la vue de ce sourire. Elle savait que ce sourire-là signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

Fin Flash Back

Quand elle acheva enfin son récit, Orihime poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ces souvenirs faisaient toujours naître en elle des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler. La jeune femme posa son doux regard sur Karin.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'Ichi-nii pouvait être aussi étonnant, commenta la brune, pensive.  
\- En effet, répliqua la rousse, un sourire doux sur le visage.  
Orihime laissa son regard dériver sur la pendule au dessus de la porte de la chambre et sursauta brusquement.  
\- Karin, ton professeur de danse sera bientôt là, annonça-t-elle paniquée.  
Ces paroles donnèrent des frissons à la jeune fille. Elle avait complètement oublié ces fichus cours !  
\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva la sœur d'Ichigo. J'avais complètement oublié ces fichus cours ! (NDA : Merci Karin je viens le faire remarquer. Karin : toi tu te tais et tu continues d'écrire. Moi : oh c'est bon calme-toi.)  
Orihime ne songea pas à la reprendre car elle savait que cela allait l'énerver davantage. Elle descendit rapidement préparer la venue du professeur tandis que Karin pestait intérieurement contre son frère bien-aimé. « Il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer ! » Elle rejoignit sa belle-sœur à contrecœur en espérant que le calvaire ne durerait pas trop longtemps.  
Arrivée dans le salon, Karin remarqua la présence d'un homme brun plutôt agréable à regarder, assis sur un fauteuil en sirotant une citronnade fraîche. La brune ne put retenir un sourire amusé, elle reconnaissait bien là la gentillesse légendaire d'Orihime.  
Quand celle-ci entendit les pas de Karin dans le salon, elle alla rapidement les rejoindre. L'homme se leva quand il vit que la maîtresse des lieux était revenue. « Il est galant, un bon point pour lui » songea Karin, amusée.  
\- Karin, je te présente Shuuhei Hisagi, ton professeur de danse, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire tendu. Monsieur, voici Karin Kurosaki, votre élève.  
Orihime espérait en effet que la jeune fille ne s'énerve pas contre ce jeune homme. Avec soulagement, elle vit Karin sourire et le saluer.  
\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Karin, s'inclina le dénommé Hisagi.  
\- Moi de même, assura la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
La jolie brune se dit soudain que ce cours n'allait pas être barbant, en fin de compte.

Le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya ne savait plus il en était, il était complètement perdu. Heureusement que son régisseur était là, il savait que c'était une personne de confiance.  
\- Votre Grâce, je vous ramène le rapport sur l'enquête des détournements d'argent dont vous avez été victime, annonça Ichigo, posant le dossier sur le bureau du jeune seigneur.  
\- Très bien, merci Kurosaki, lâcha distraitement Toshiro, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.  
Ichigo ne savait pas quoi penser de son jeune seigneur. Il restait toujours dans ses pensées, son domaine ne l'intéressait plus. Il voulait l'aider mais ne savait comment y parvenir.  
\- Monseigneur ? l'appela-t-il doucement.  
En entendant la voix d'Ichigo, Toshiro secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il posa son regard turquoise sur le visage inquiet de son régisseur, et consentit à lui répondre, d'une voix lasse :  
\- Excusez-moi, Kurosaki, ça ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui, je suis un peu ailleurs...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Vous voulez rester seul, peut-être ?  
\- Non ça ira, refusa le duc. Remettons-nous au travail...  
Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans le dossier qu'Ichigo avait ramené un peu plus tôt. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fiancée du duc. Ichigo était stupéfait de cette visite. Le duc, quant à lui, gardait un visage neutre. « Que vient-elle faire ici ? » pesta intérieurement Toshiro.  
\- Monseigneur je dois vous parler, c'est urgent ! annonça Hinamori, sur les nerfs.  
Ichigo ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son rôle mais quelque chose dans cette visite surprise le dérangeait. Habituellement la jeune femme se faisait toujours annoncer mais pas cette fois... Que voulait-elle ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il, mon amie ? s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Un problème ?  
\- En effet... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre car elle avait remarqué la présence d'Ichigo.  
Celui-ci se leva rapidement et s'adressa à son seigneur d'un ton à la fois désolé et pressé :  
\- Monseigneur, je vous laisse avec Mademoiselle, je serai dans la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi...  
Toshiro acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que le jeune régisseur sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir esquissé une courbette à l'intention de la jeune femme. Une fois seul avec sa fiancée, le jeune homme se sentit mal mais le cacha au fond de lui.  
\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
Au son de la voix de son fiancé, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau.  
\- Alors, voilà...

Au même moment, Orihime lisait le message que son mari lui avait fait parvenir à l'instant :

« Orihime, je voulais te prévenir que j'ai invité le duc à  
manger à la maison demain soir... Il a besoin de se changer les idées...  
J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, sinon on remet ça à plus tard...

Ton mari qui t'aime,  
Ichigo. »

A la vue de ce message, la jeune femme sourit. Elle ne refuserait jamais d'inviter le duc et Ichigo le savait très bien. Surtout qu'en plus apparemment il n'allait pas bien.  
Soudain elle vit Karin et le professeur revenir de la salle de cours, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant les deux femmes :  
\- Madame Kurosaki, je tiens à vous dire que cette jeune fille apprend très vite, elle est vraiment douée, la complimenta-t-il.  
\- J'en suis très heureuse, répliqua Orihime, ravie que sa belle-sœur soit aussi attentive.  
\- Je reviendrai donc demain à la même heure comme c'est convenu, dit-il, souriant. Bonne journée, mesdames !  
Après une dernière courbette, le jeune professeur sortit de la maison. Karin, épuisée, prit place sur le canapé du salon en soupirant. Orihime prit place à côté d'elle et lui demanda, curieuse :  
\- Alors ça s'est bien passé, on dirait ?  
\- Oui en effet, souffla la jeune fille. Il m'a dit que j'avais un talent caché pour la danse...  
La femme d'Ichigo esquissa un sourire en entendant cette réponse. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Karin apprécie autant les cours de danse. Mais elle en était ravie, au contraire. Au moins elle ne serait pas rebutée par ces cours-là...  
\- Bon le déjeuner est prêt, on passe à table dans dix minutes, le temps de te rafraîchir si tu veux, déclara Orihime de sa voix douce.  
\- Merci !  
Karin monta aussi vite qu'elle le put dans sa chambre et changea de vêtements. Elle passa ensuite dans sa salle de bain passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Quand elle eut fini, la brune descendit rejoindre Orihime dans la salle à manger.  
Elles mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Orihime prit la parole pour annoncer :  
\- Karin ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai reçu un message de la part de ton frère ce matin, et il me disait qu'il avait invité le duc à dîner avec nous demain soir...  
A la seule mention du duc, Karin se sentait toute chose et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais la jeune fille reprit très vite ses esprits pour ne rien montrer du trouble qui l'avait envahie. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'Orihime avait tout vu mais elle ne dirait rien pour ne pas mettre la brune dans l'embarras.  
\- D'accord, après tout je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, lança Karin, un peu déboussolée.  
Orihime ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles de la jeune file. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas ravie de cette nouvelle, alors qu'elle en était troublée, un instant plus tôt... « Non, je dois me faire des idées » songea la jeune femme.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Karin ? demanda-t-elle soudain soucieuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question de la part de la rousse. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Cependant elle prit sur elle pour répondre à sa belle-sœur :  
\- Non, ce n'est rien Orihime...  
\- D'accord, fit-elle d'une voix moyennement convaincue.  
Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leur repas dans le silence. Karin ne comprenait pas sa réaction par rapport à ce qu'Orihime lui avait dit plus tôt. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas honnête ? En réalité, elle avait trop peur de ses propres sentiments... « Je suis pathétique ! » se fustigea Karin en colère contre elle-même. La jeune fille ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments étranges pour le duc depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie.  
\- Tu as fini Karin ? entendit-elle Orihime lui demander.  
La brune releva la tête et regarda sa belle-sœur dans les yeux. Elle vit que celle-ci lui souriait en attendant sa réponse.  
\- Oui, c'est bon merci... Attends, je vais t'aider !  
\- Merci mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas... assura Orihime.  
\- D'accord mais n'en fais pas trop, conseilla Karin gentiment.  
La jolie brune monta donc à toute vitesse dans sa chambre qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle s'allongea sur lit et ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Soudain sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le visage de Toshiro Hitsugaya apparut devant elle. « Ça devient vraiment agaçant ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
Karin se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre encore fermée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, pensant que prendre l'air lui serait bénéfique.

Pendant ce temps, chez le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya...  
« Enfin, elle est partie », soupira intérieurement le jeune homme en posant ses yeux turquoises sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur sa fiancée. Il se demandait sans cesse comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Toshiro sortit du bureau pour rejoindre son régisseur qui devait toujours être dans la bibliothèque. En effet il vit le roux sourire devant ce qui paraissait une photo.  
\- Kurosaki ? l'appela doucement le duc.  
Il le vit sursauter brusquement au son de sa voix et se tourner vers lui, un regard étrange.  
\- Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, s'excusa Ichigo, penaud.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ami, lâcha le jeune seigneur.  
Ichigo vit le duc s'asseoir sur le sofa et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme obtempéra et remarqua la colère et la résignation sur le visage de son maître. Quels événements avaient-ils pu le mettre dans cet état ? Enfin il le saurait bien assez tôt, songea-t-il.  
\- Que se passe-t-il Monseigneur ? Vous semblez soucieux..., souligna le roux, vaguement inquiet.  
\- C'est juste que ma fiancée me tape sur les nerfs, répliqua Toshiro, nerveux. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de me parler du mariage... De vous à moi, je m'en passerais bien... souffla le jeune homme.  
Ichigo retint un sourire amusé. Il était vrai que Melle Hinamori remettait souvent ce sujet sur le tapis... Mais la cérémonie avait lieu dans deux mois et demi, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.  
\- Je vous comprends Monseigneur, compatit Ichigo. C'était exactement pareil avec Orihime un mois avant notre mariage. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place, se souvint-il avec tendresse.  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du duc qui ne put se retenir d'imaginer la scène. La femme de son régisseur ne manquait pas d'énergie, il fallait le dire... Mais une grande différence subsistait néanmoins. Il en fit aussitôt part au roux :  
\- J'imagine, rétorqua Toshiro. Mais il y a une différence entre nos deux mariages...  
Le duc s'interrompit soudainement et soupira de frustration. Il pensa à son père qui voulait ce mariage, mais n'avait-il pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire ?  
\- Vous aimez votre femme, tandis que moi je supporte à peine la présence de ma fiancée, lança-t-il d'une traite.  
Le régisseur resta silencieux devant la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il voyait très mal son seigneur passer toute une vie aux côtés d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.  
Toshiro se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui donnait sur l'arrière cour et remarqua soudain que la nuit tombait. « Sombre, comme mon cœur... » pensa-t-il tristement sans rien laisser paraître de ses tourments.

Dans la cuisine du manoir, les commentaires sur l'étrange comportement du duc allaient bon train. Les serviteurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de plaindre sincèrement leur jeune maître d'avoir une fiancée pareille.  
\- Alors t'en dis quoi, Aika ?  
La dite Aika était une des femmes de chambre du château. Brune aux yeux verts, petite et menue, cette jeune femme ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, néanmoins.  
\- Je crois que notre seigneur n'est pas ravi à l'idée de se marier avec cette pimbêche d'Hinamori, lâcha la femme de chambre. Elle ne le mérite pas...  
\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la soutint Shin, le majordome. C'est le genre de femme qui ne vit que pour la position sociale et tout ce que ça peut lui rapporter, condamna-t-il sans appel. Et notre seigneur ne sera pas heureux avec une femme comme elle...  
\- En effet, soupira Miyako, la cuisinière en chef. C'est quelqu'un de sensible sous ses dehors froid et hautain, elle va le rendre malheureux...  
Tous soupirèrent de tristesse. Ils se demandaient pourquoi feu Sa Grâce avait choisi une telle fiancée pour son fils unique, c'était à devenir fou.  
\- Dans deux mois cette pimbêche sera la nouvelle duchesse... souffla Kuna, une autre femme de chambre. Je crois vraiment que nous sommes dans une belle galère, les amis...  
Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises avec une duchesse pareille... Tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations sans pour autant oublier ce qui les attendaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, Karin annonça à son frère et sa belle-sœur qu'elle sortait quelques instants pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Une fois dehors elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais.  
\- Il fait vraiment bon ce soir...  
La jeune fille soupira d'aise. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien, Ichigo et Orihime s'occupaient de tout.  
Après un quart d'heure de marche, elle vit un banc au bord d'un lac où la neige avait fondu et décida de s'asseoir quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, Karin entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher d'elle. « Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi être partie aussi loin aussi ? » se tança-t-elle. Mais avec stupéfaction, elle vit s'approcher d'elle le beau visage du duc Toshiro Hitsugaya. La jeune fille ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir dans cet endroit, et aussi tard en plus.  
\- Désolé Melle Kurosaki, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa le jeune homme, contrit.  
\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tard...  
La jeune fille ne montrait rien mais en réalité elle tremblait. Le choc de cette rencontre faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle.  
\- Je pourrais en dire autant de vous... Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure tardive ? s'enquit Toshiro, un peu curieux, il fallait l'avouer.  
Karin leva ses yeux sombres vers le ciel étoilé et prit la parole :  
\- Je voulais simplement profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne, Votre Grâce, et mes pas m'ont conduite plus loin qu'il ne le fallait, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée en voyant que le jeune seigneur prenait place à ses côtés..  
La brune se sentait brûler sous le regard de glace de son interlocuteur. Quelle coïncidence tout de même... Si on lui avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait le duc lors de sa promenade solitaire, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Mais vu qu'il était là, autant profiter de sa compagnie...  
Un silence apaisant s'installa sans que rien ne veuille le rompre. Ils étaient installés sur le banc, regardant le ciel sans prononcer un mot. Ils profitaient tout simplement du calme...  
Toshiro observa la jeune sœur de son régisseur à la dérobée. Avec sa longue chevelure de jais, ses yeux sombres comme la nuit et sa peau aussi pâle que la Lune, elle était magnifique. Il se dégageait d'elle une simplicité qui lui donnait l'envie d'apprendre à la connaître davantage. Avec elle, pas de faux semblant, il se sentait enfin lui-même...  
Soudain, le jeune homme rompit le silence.  
\- Vos cours se passent bien ?  
Karin tourna son visage vers lui et fut happée par la profondeur de ses prunelles turquoises. Elle esquissa un sourire timide puis consentit à lui répondre :  
\- Oui je crois... En tout cas, je dois avouer que la danse me plaît vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Ravi de l'entendre, assura le duc sans la lâcher des yeux.  
Le jeune duc se dit que son comportement laisser à désirer. En effet, il bavardait avec la sœur de son régisseur et il savait à quel point celui-ci était protecteur. Et raison de plus, il était fiancé nom de nom ! À une femme qu'il n'aimait pas certes mais le fait était là.  
\- Je vais sans doute me montrer indiscret et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre si ça vous gêne...  
\- Que voulez-vous me demander, Votre Grâce ?  
\- Avez-vous un prétendant ?  
Karin était interloquée. Mais pourquoi diable lui posait-il une telle question ? Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à cacher donc elle lui répondit, avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix :  
\- Non, pas du tout !  
En entendant la réponse de la jeune fille, Toshiro se sentit comme soulagé bien qu'il en ignorait la raison.  
\- Personnellement, je suis fiancée à une jeune fille de la noblesse, lâcha le jeune seigneur d'une traite.  
Le duc ne lâchait pas la jeune fille du regard, attendant de voir sa réaction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses mains trembler ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas...  
En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Karin manqua un battement. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant. C'était un duc et un duc devait se marier pour assurer sa descendance.. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse insondable ? La jeune fille se reprit tant bien que mal et leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations, fit-elle en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix. La date de la cérémonie est-elle déjà arrêtée ?  
\- Oui c'est exact, soupira le duc. Elle aura lieu dans deux mois et demi.  
Le ton de sa voix intrigua beaucoup Karin. On aurait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas ce mariage... Mais elle se faisait probablement des idées.  
\- Je vais me retirer, annonça la jeune fille. Mon frère doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir...  
\- En effet, confirma le duc. Je vais vous raccompagner jusque chez votre frère...  
\- Comme vous le souhaitez, fit Karin en souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas. Comme ça, nous pourrons parler encore un peu..  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le duc.  
Tandis qu'ils se mirent à marcher, Toshiro se disait qu'il avait dû rêver. La jeune fille semblait aller bien... Mais il n'avait pas oublié que ses mains tremblaient, à moins que ce ne soit la fraîcheur de l'air qui avait provoqué ces tremblements. Il la vit frissonner de nouveau. D'autorité, le jeune homme posa sa veste sur les épaules frêles de sa compagne.  
\- Voilà, vous aurez moins froid...  
\- Je vous remercie Monseigneur, mais vous...  
\- Je n'ai pas froid, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.  
Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, les voilà arrivés à destination. Karin redonna la veste au duc en le remerciant une nouvelle fois.  
\- Je vous en prie, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je vous dis à demain soir, au dîner ?  
\- Oui, alors à demain soir...  
Aussitôt que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur Karin, Hitsugaya reprit la route vers son manoir en se disant que cette jeune fille était bien différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus...


	4. Chapitre 3 - Relation tendue

Karin était adossée contre la porte d'entrée et retenait vainement ses larmes. Il était fiancé ? À cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'affala sur son lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour les dissimuler à Ichigo et Orihime.  
« Franchement, ma pauvre Karin tu es ridicule ! Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils ! » se moqua-t-elle amèrement. Elle sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain moussant comme elle en rêvait. La brune ne comprenait pas la raison de ses larmes, elle ne ressentait rien pour le duc... Alors pourquoi éprouver de la tristesse à cette annonce ? Une fois le bain prêt, elle s'immergea dedans en laissant juste la tête hors de l'eau et réfléchit sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir son visage de la tête ? T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Karin, souffla-t-elle encore plus perdue qu'avant.  
Le bain à la rose la détendait peu à peu. Quand elle sortit enfin du bain une demi-heure plus tard, son corps était relaxé mais son esprit continuait toujours à se poser des questions. Décidément cet homme lui faisait trop d'effet pour son propre bien. La jeune fille enroula son corps fin dans une grande serviette mauve et se sécha les cheveux avec une autre plus petite pour tenter de penser à autre chose.  
\- Où es-tu Yuzu ? J'aurais tellement besoin de tes conseils...

Dans le salon Ichigo et Orihime se regardèrent, étonnés par le comportement de Karin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle était à l'extérieur ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'elle pleurait, Ichigo, soupira sa femme.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir aussi, tu sais...  
\- T'as une idée sur ce qui aurait pu se passer toi ?  
\- Non aucune, marmonna le roux en se levant du fauteuil.  
Orihime le fixa en se demandant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Son regard déterminé ne laissait présager rien de bon et il valait mieux qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même.  
\- Attends Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- C'est pas évident ? Je vais lui demander ce qui se passe, voyons, commença à s'impatienter son mari.  
La belle-sœur de Karin lui attrapa le bras et fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Orihime savait que la brune ne dirait rien à son frère et qu'il allait s'énerver, donc autant qu'elle y aille elle-même. Karin se confierait peut-être plus facilement à une femme comme elle.  
\- Lâche-moi Orihime, j'y vais tout de suite, annonça son mari en libérant doucement son poignet.  
\- Non Ichigo, c'est moi qui vais y aller, soupira la jeune femme. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de se confier à une autre femme et tu es un homme, mon chéri.  
\- Non sans blague, la taquina-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais je suis son frère, pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?  
\- Elle te connaît, voilà pourquoi. Si ce qu'elle te dit ne te plaît pas, tu vas t'énerver.  
\- N'importe quoi, bougonna le roux. Je sais rester calme.  
Sa femme ne répondit pas et l'enlaça tendrement en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentit les bras d'Ichigo l'entourer et la serrer contre elle. Orihime aimait cette sensation d'être toujours protégée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.  
\- D'accord je te la confie, moi je monte me coucher, consentit soudain Ichigo en la relâchant.  
\- Tu vois quand tu veux, fit-elle taquine en lui faisait un clin d’œil. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps.  
Quand son mari partit enfin se coucher, Orihime monta les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Karin, en espérant qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Elle colla son oreille à la porte pour s'en persuader et une fois qu'elle entendit un bruit, elle frappa doucement à la porte.  
Dans sa chambre Karin broyait du noir sans parvenir à se changer les idées. Habituellement, l'eau parvenait à l'apaiser mais pas cette fois apparemment. Soudain elle entendit frapper deux coups légers à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva et partit ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater la présence de la femme de son frère ! Que venait-elle faire ici à cette heure tardive ?  
\- Je peux entrer ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Bien sûr, souffla Karin ne sachant que penser de cette visite nocturne. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Orihime referma la porte derrière et alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait en invitant la jeune fille à faire de même. Celle-ci soupira, sous le regard amusé de la rousse et la rejoignit enfin sur le lit. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne prennent la parole. Ce silence pesant était trop pour Karin qui prit la parole d'une petite voix :  
\- Tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet, soupira Orihime, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ta promenade, Karin ?  
À l'entente de cette question, la jolie brune retint sa respiration. Elle savait très bien où sa belle-sœur voulait en venir mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était pour ménager sa fierté.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?   
\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas de quoi je veux parler, ton frère et moi t'avons entendue rentrer et il nous a semblé percevoir des bruits de sanglots, annonça doucement la femme d'Ichigo pour ne pas la brusquer.  
Oh non ! Mais quelle poisse, se dit Karin. Elle n'avait pas été assez discrète sur le moment. Mais comment faire tourner ça à son avantage sans se faire prendre ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire diversion, ou du moins ne pas révéler la vraie raison de ses pleurs... Elle dirait une autre vérité moins difficile à révéler.  
\- Je songeais à ma mère, répondit enfin Karin, des sanglots dans la voix. Si tu savais comme elle me manque...  
Orihime sourit tristement sans répondre et prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait de ça... Mais tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait faire pour elle, c'était être présente et la soutenir comme elle le pouvait.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin se leva et alla en direction de la fenêtre. Elle regardait tristement le ciel couvert de nuages. Il était vrai que sa mère lui manquait encore énormément et elle ne savait que faire pour combler cette cruelle absence.  
\- Merci Orihime, chuchota-t-elle sans la regarder.  
\- Je t'en prie, ma chérie, c'est normal, répondit la femme d'Ichigo avec un sourire. Je vais te laisser te reposer, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien.  
\- Bonne nuit...  
Alors que la jeune femme rousse fermait la porte derrière elle, Karin poussa un soupir de soulagement et de douleur mêlés. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand elle avait appris le mariage imminent du duc ? Pour elle, il n'était personne mis à part son sauveur deux ans plus tôt. Mais c'était le seul lien qui les unissaient, et en plus il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Rien d'étonnant. La jeune fille se coucha dans son lit en soupirant encore une fois et se dit qu'elle allait passer une nuit d'enfer.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Karin se sentait plus fatiguée que jamais. On aurait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et c'était le cas. Ses pensées avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'elle put finalement trouver le sommeil.   
Tout était encore embrouillé mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva pour se diriger dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche qui la réveillerait définitivement. Mais avant qu'elle ne put atteindre la salle d'eau, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer Orihime rapportant un plateau.  
\- Comment vas-tu ce matin, Karin ? s'enquit la jeune femme en le posant sur le lit.  
\- Disons que ça peut aller...  
\- Tiens, je te laisse ça ici, ça va te requinquer, fit la rousse en désignant le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.  
\- Merci Orihime, déclara Karin avec un sourire.  
\- Et surtout ne tarde pas trop, ton professeur arrive dans à peine deux heures, lui rappela sa belle-sœur avant de sortir de la chambre.  
En soupirant bruyamment, la brune retourna vers son lit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle prendrait son bain après. Tandis qu'elle mastiquait un morceau de pain beurré, la jeune fille se mit à songer tristement que c'était le soir même que le duc était invité à dîner. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle montre avoir été affectée par la nouvelle de son mariage. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas Karin ? » songea-t-elle, narquoise.   
Une fois son repas terminé, elle se dirigea – pour de bon, cette fois – dans la salle d'eau afin de se préparer pour son cours de danse. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, le beau visage froid de Toshiro Hitsugaya apparut devant ses yeux. Karin secoua violemment la tête pour faire partir cette image inopportune. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus elle pensait à lui. Pourquoi, bon sang ? La jeune fille en avait par dessus la tête et en plus, elle ne voulait pas le voir au dîner. Que la vie était compliquée !  
L'eau du bain coulait sur elle comme pour la débarrasser des choses inutiles, la chaleur réussissait à la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà sortie de la baignoire. Elle enfila ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible et descendit à toute vitesse dans le salon rejoindre Orihime qui devait l'attendre. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux turquoises du duc mais heureusement, le cours de danse allait l'aider à penser à autre chose.  
\- Tout va bien Karin ? s'inquiéta soudain Orihime en tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Le bain m'a requinquée, assurai-je en souriant.  
\- Tant mieux alors, soupira la rousse, du soulagement dans la voix. Ne cherche pas ton frère, il est parti au château de bonne heure et reviendra ce soir en même temps que Sa Grâce, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Orihime ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pendant sa promenade nocturne mais elle pensait avec raison que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aurait pu bouleverser Karin d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, la sœur de son mari semblait en effet aller mieux que la veille au soir, même si elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade.  
\- Je m'en doutais, fit la jeune fille en réprimant un soupir de résignation. Et tu sais à quelle heure ils vont arriver, Orihime ?  
\- En début de soirée, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit-elle en se levant soudain du canapé. J'ai entendu du bruit, je vais voir ce que c'est...  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Karin vit sa belle-sœur aller précipitamment à l'entrée dans le but de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. La brune ne fut pas surprise de remarquer la présence de son professeur de danse au côté de celle-ci lors de son retour dans le salon. Elle se leva et salua son professeur avec une révérence tandis que lui s'inclinait.  
\- Comment va mon élève en ce si bon matin ? demanda Hisagi en se relevant.  
\- Bien merci et vous ?  
\- Très bien.  
Il enleva son manteau et le passa à Orihime qui attendait juste à côté de lui. Une fois débarrassé de son vêtement, le professeur fit face à Karin et lui dit :  
\- Et si nous commencions le cours ?  
\- Volontiers !  
Les politesses échangées, la jeune sœur d'Ichigo se dirigea avec Hisagi dans la grande salle réservée au cours de danse de la jeune fille. Tandis que Karin se préparait mentalement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le petit orchestre que le couple Kurosaki avait fait appeler pour leur donner ses instructions. Sa tâche accomplie, il revint auprès de Karin pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour ce cours.  
\- Voilà, je vous propose de revoir la valse en premier temps, vu que c'est celle que vous maîtrisez le mieux. Ça vous va ?  
\- Bien sûr !   
\- Alors commençons.  
La musique commença à résonner dans la grande pièce. Le professeur et son élève se déplaçaient avec grâce et légèreté sur la piste de danse. On aurait dit que la brune avait fait cela toute sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique cessa. Les deux danseurs se saluèrent et Karin attendait avec une appréhension dissimulée l'avis de son professeur.  
\- Pour ce qui est de la valse, je crois que vous la maîtrisez à présent.  
Un sourire ravi illumina le visage de l'élève qui ne croyait pas avoir réussi. On pouvait lire du soulagement dans ses prunelles sombres.  
\- Mais il faudra tout de même continuer à la pratiquer pour ne pas perdre ce que vous avez appris, continua Hisagi d'une voix sérieuse.  
\- Rien de mieux que la pratique !  
\- En effet...  
Le cours continua encore pendant plus d'une heure avant de faire une pause bien méritée. Au bout de ce laps de temps, les deux danseurs étaient à bout de souffle. Sur une petite table, Karin vit qu'Orihime avait apporté des rafraîchissements ainsi que des petits gâteaux. Elle avait dû penser qu'ils en auraient besoin après l'effort. La jeune fille la reconnaissait bien là et elle eut un sourire amusé.   
Karin et son professeur allèrent s'asseoir sur le petit canapé et mangeaient tout en parlant. Puis tout à coup, Hisagi aborda un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.  
\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? À un certain moment du cours, vous m'avez parue ailleurs...  
\- Des pensées désagréables, rien de plus, assura la jeune fille voulant en rester là.  
Le jeune homme retint un soupir en entendant la réponse laconique de son élève. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien aperçu pendant un cours instant un voile de souffrance sur le visage de Karin. Mais que cachait-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivée ?  
\- Quelle est cette souffrance que vous portez en vous ? lâcha soudain Hisagi sans détourner les yeux de son élève. Que vous est-il arrivée dans votre vie ?   
La réaction de Karin ne déçut pas le brun qui s'y attendait. Elle était choquée et ne bougeait plus du tout en gardant le silence. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux noirs sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. La jeune sœur d'Ichigo ne voulait pas que son professeur les remarque mais c'était trop tard. En voyant le visage étonné de celui-ci, Karin se résolut à lui parler de sa vie sans tout lui dire évidemment.  
\- Je suis née dans une famille pauvre et j'ai une sœur jumelle, Yuzu. Ma mère avait très peu de moyens mais nous parvenions à vivre tant bien que mal, commença-t-elle son récit.  
\- Et votre père ? s'enquit le jeune homme.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, souffla la jeune fille. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Isshin Kurosaki, qu'il a un caractère étrange mais d'après mon demi-frère, c'est un homme bon.  
Karin s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment. Quand cela fut fait, elle reprit son histoire :  
\- Avec ma jumelle, nous étions très proches. Nous pouvions nous comprendre sans même avoir besoin de se parler... Puis il y a deux ans et demi de ça, elle a trouvé un travail et est partie de la maison... Ma sœur nous envoyait de l'argent pour nous aider à vivre correctement...  
\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de votre sœur jumelle au passé ? s'étonna le brun.  
\- J'y viens justement, annonça la jeune Kurosaki d'une voix chevrotante. Six mois après son départ de la maison, notre mère rendit l'âme dans son sommeil et je me suis retrouvée seule dans la maison où j'ai grandi...   
Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur les joues de Karin qui n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Ce souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux pour elle, décidément. Elle qui croyait pouvoir en parler plus ou moins calmement... La brune continua son histoire malgré ses larmes :  
\- A peine deux mois après le drame, mon frère m'a retrouvée. Jusqu'à ce moment, j'ignorais que j'avais encore de la famille mise à part ma sœur... J'ai été vraiment surprise quand je l'ai appris.  
\- Vous ignoriez l'existence de votre frère ? Étonnant...  
\- N'est-ce pas ? soupira la jeune fille en baissant la tête. J'avais des nouvelles de ma sœur deux fois par mois environ. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, je n'en reçois plus aucune depuis deux mois, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivée quelque chose...  
Karin n'avait pas révélé à dessein sa rencontre fortuite avec le duc Hitsugaya. Elle voulait ne plus y penser... Ce récit l'avait épuisée, elle ne pensait pas que cela la fatiguerait autant.  
Son professeur quant à lui était vraiment surpris des révélations de son élève. Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa vie ait été aussi difficile. Il comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait cette souffrance. Le jeune homme se leva et avec un sourire en coin, lui dit :  
\- On reprend ?  
La brune donna son accord avec un hochement de tête.

Tous ces papiers finiraient par causer sa perte, le duc en était certain. Depuis le matin, son régisseur et lui ne faisaient qu'étudier les différents documents qu'il avait reçu la veille. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de frustration et de fatigue mêlées, ce qui attira l'attention de son régisseur sur lui.  
\- Tout va bien Votre Grâce ?  
Le duc pouvait entendre une légère inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air, tout cela lui tapait sur les nerfs et il ne savait plus comment se sortir de là. Et en plus, la lettre étrange qu'il avait reçu l'intriguait au plus haut point et l'empêchait de se concentrer.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, Kurosaki, une mauvais passe, rien de plus, mentit le jeune duc.  
\- Très bien.  
Les deux hommes se replongèrent dans les nombreux dossiers qui jonchaient le bureau ducal. Ichigo avait très bien vu que quelque chose tracassait son employeur mais jugea bon de ne rien dire pour le moment, pour ne pas l'énerver.   
\- Je crois que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, Votre Grâce, annonça le jeune homme roux en s'étirant sur son siège.  
\- En effet, Kurosaki, acquiesça Hitsugaya, comme soulagé. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure chez vous, il ne faudrait pas se mettre en retard, lui rappela-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- Oui mais il faut dire que nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu...  
\- N'en parlons plus, il est temps d'aller se préparer, trancha le duc.  
\- Très bien, je vous attendrai ici alors.  
Le jeune duc ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Puis avant de sortir, il tourna son regard turquoise vers son régisseur et déclara d'une voix d'où on pouvait percevoir un peu d'amusement :  
\- Je ne me perdrai pas, vous savez, mon ami...  
\- Je le sais bien.  
Une fois le duc sorti de la grande pièce, Ichigo poussa un soupir de résignation. Il espérait que sa sœur cadette ne fasse pas de vague pendant le dîner. Mais il la connaissait, donc il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Le jeune homme ignorait toujours ce qui s'était passé durant sa sortie nocturne de la veille mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.   
\- Karin, que me caches-tu ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
Toshiro, de son côté, attendait que son valet personnel lui sorte ses vêtements pour la soirée. Le jeune homme retint un soupir agacé, il trouvait que Tamashi mettait un temps fou pour choisir quelques pauvres vêtements. Pourquoi cette impatience soudaine ?   
Il n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid pour ce genre de broutilles. Était-ce le fait qu'il allait revoir la jeune Karin qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ridicule, se dit-il en secouant la tête.  
Avec soulagement, le duc vit enfin Tamashi revenir de son dressing avec un pantalon noir avec sa veste assortie et une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. Son valet déposa son fardeau sur le lit de son maître tout en lui lançant un regard oblique puis sortit sans un mot.   
Le seigneur n'avait pas fait attention au regard étrange lancé par son domestique et entreprit de s'habiller rapidement afin de rejoindre son régisseur qui l'attendait encore dans son bureau pour partir chez lui.

Le jeune valet courut dans les cuisines où tout le monde se réunissait pour prendre le thé. En arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier arrivé.   
\- Désolé, je devais m'occuper de Sa Grâce, s'excusa le jeune homme tout essoufflé.   
Il reprit son souffle calmement en se dirigeant vers la chaise restante. Puis une fois installé et calmé, il reprit la parole sur un ton de conspirateur :  
\- Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose de très intéressant ?  
\- Vas-y, dis ! s'exclama Aika, impatiente.  
Les autres domestiques ne cachaient pas non plus leur curiosité. Donc Tamashi se mit en devoir de répondre :  
\- Le duc semblait vraiment fébrile quand je l'ai quitté et je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer...   
\- Il est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, songea Miyako à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il a fait une rencontre...  
\- Quel genre ? dit Shin le majordome.  
La cuisinière sourit, amusée par son idée et daigna enfin répondre :  
\- Une belle jeune fille, qui sait ?  
Tous trouvèrent cette idée vraiment intéressante et avaient hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner pour leur jeune maître. Ils finirent leur thé en silence puis reprirent leurs activités avec le sourire. Oui vraiment, ils voulaient voir ce qui allait se passer dans les semaines à venir.

\- Bon, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur avec un léger sourire.  
Karin sursauta à ces paroles car elle ne s'y attendait pas maintenant. Elle pensait encore avoir un peu de temps devant elle. Le cours était vraiment passé trop vite, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.  
Sur ces mots, ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salon où Orihime lisait un livre tranquillement assise sur le canapé. À leur arrivée, elle leva brusquement la tête et afficha un sourire.  
\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?  
\- Très bien même, dit Hisagi avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. Il est temps que je parte, maintenant. À bientôt, Mesdames !  
Le jeune homme s'inclina et prit congé. Une fois seules, les deux femmes soupirèrent en chœur, ce qui les fit sourire. Karin prit place pour quelques instants aux côtés de sa belle-sœur afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie.  
\- Tout va bien Karin ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs... fit remarquer la rousse en tournant la tête vers elle.  
La jeune fille n'entendit pas la question, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment elle allait se comporter avec le duc, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Le fait qu'il soit fiancé l'avait chamboulée sur le coup mais elle s'en était remise à présent – enfin elle voulait le croire.   
Karin sentit soudainement un main sur son épaule qui lui fit faire un bond de surprise. Elle remarqua alors le visage inquiet d'Orihime et se sentit coupable.  
\- Désolée, Orihime... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, s'excusa la jeune fille en baissant la tête.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la jeune femme. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.  
\- Oui, c'est bon.  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour le dissiper. Puis Orihime se leva et prit la main de Karin pour la conduire dans sa chambre. La jeune fille suivit sans discuter, elle était épuisée par son cours de danse et par ce qui l'attendait le soir-même.  
\- Bon il est temps de te préparer correctement pour le dîner de ce soir, on a juste assez de temps !  
\- Quoi ? s'écria Karin. Mais je veux rester comme d'habitude !  
Orihime soupira pour la forme. Elle savait très bien que la brune allait protester mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
\- Non, Karin, trancha la rousse. Tu ne veux pas faire honte à ton frère devant le duc, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune fille tressaillit à ces mots. Orihime tapait là où ça faisait mal et elle la connaissait assez pour savoir comment la brune allait réagir.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, souffla-t-elle. Mais je pourrais quand même donner mon avis ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Bon va prendre ton bain, il est prêt. Pendant ce temps, je choisirai deux ou trois robes que tu pourrais porter pour ce soir, fit Orihime en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire.  
Sans répondre, Karin se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dévêtit assez rapidement et entra dans le bain parfumé à la cerise, cette fois. La jeune soupira d'aise, son corps était tout courbaturé et l'eau chaude lui fit du bien.   
Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin car vingt minutes plus tard, elle entendit Orihime lui dire de sortir du bain. La jeune fille obtempéra en soupirant bruyamment. Elle s'enroula dans un drap de bain vert et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre sa belle-sœur qui l'attendait avec impatience.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Karin ? On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, dit Orihime avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.  
\- C'est tout comme, murmura la brune sans la regarder. Je ne veux pas aller à ce dîner, c'est tout.  
\- Pourquoi ? Le duc n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais...  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, nia Karin. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée à cause du cours intensif d'aujourd'hui.  
Karin espérait que cette excuse suffirait et qu'Orihime ne poserait plus de questions aussi gênantes. Mais c'était trop en demander car elle l'entendit lui dire :  
\- Depuis que tu es revenue de ta promenade nocturne, hier soir, tu te comportes étrangement, lui fit remarquer la rousse. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pendant que tu étais dehors ?   
Karin se figea instantanément. Puis pour se donner une contenance, elle but une gorgée de jus de fruit que la femme de son frère avait amené.  
\- Rien d'important, dit Karin d'une voix sans émotion. Bon on s'y met ?   
Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille passa en revue les deux robes sélectionnées par Orihime. La première était d'un beau bleu indigo, parsemée de paillettes dorées. Elle avait de longues manches transparentes et le dos était découvert de moitié. Le tissu de la robe était de la soie et il tombait de manière fluide et aérienne jusqu'aux chevilles. La deuxième, en revanche, était noire, en soie également et plus courte que la première. Celle-ci lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Toute simple, elle était ornée seulement d'une fleur dorée au niveau du décolleté.   
Orihime, surprise du comportement de la sœur d'Ichigo, ne disait rien. Elle paraissait réfléchir sur le comportement de Karin. La jeune femme percevait sa tristesse mais n'en comprenait pas la raison. Bon, il est vrai que sa sœur jumelle devait énormément lui manquer mais la rousse sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle pour que personne n'y ait accès.   
Décidément, Karin était vraiment une énigme... Elle était encore plus mystérieuse que son frère aîné... Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand elle vit Karin avancer vers elle vêtue de la robe indigo.  
\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Orihime ? demanda Karin avec un brin d'appréhension.  
\- Tu es... vraiment magnifique Karin ! s'extasia la rousse après quelques secondes de silence.  
Et encore le mot était faible. La couleur de la robe rappelait celle de ses yeux et contrastait à merveille avec la blancheur de sa peau. Les paillettes faisaient penser aux étoiles brillant parfois dans les prunelles de la jeune fille. Le vêtement épousait à merveille le corps svelte de Karin.  
\- J'en connais un qui va être surpris, fit Orihime sur un ton taquin.  
\- Qui ? Mon frère ?  
\- Tout à fait !   
Karin esquissa un sourire amusé à cette idée. Mais en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle aperçut le carrosse ducal pénétrer dans la cour du manoir. Elle vit Orihime descendre et l'entendit à peine lui dire de la rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes.   
Le cœur de Karin se serra à la vue de la chevelure de neige du duc. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste et malheureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment beau mais il n'était pas dans le même monde qu'elle. Rien que ce constat la déprimait. « Quelle idiote je fais, franchement... Karin reprends-toi sérieusement » s'admonesta-t-elle.   
La jeune fille soupira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et la première chose qu'elle vit en relevant la tête était le regard turquoise du jeune seigneur. Il paraissait vraiment surpris. Mais de quoi ? En détournant le regard, elle continua de descendre sous l’œil attentif de son frère et du duc.  
À cette apparition, Toshiro retint son souffle. Il se reprit rapidement mais ne parvenait pas détourner ses yeux de la sœur de son régisseur. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme sous le coup d'une émotion violente. Elle était vraiment parfaite ainsi. « Arrête ça maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer pour elle » se fustigea-t-il durement. Après tout il allait se marier dans un peu plus de deux mois.   
En voyant Karin détourner le regard en rougissant légèrement, Orihime comprit ce qui se passait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Un léger sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Qui aurait pu deviner que la petite sœur de son mari craquerait sur le duc ?   
\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Kurosaki, la salua Toshiro en s'inclinant légèrement. Ravi de vous revoir.  
\- Bonsoir, Votre Grâce et ravie de vous revoir également, répondit Karin en exécutant une révérence.  
Sa voix lui donna des frissons dans son dos.  
\- Tout va bien depuis hier soir ?  
La jeune fille sursauta à cette question inattendue. Elle observa du coin de l’œil le visage de son frère et sa femme et ils semblaient tous les deux étonnés.  
\- Hier soir ?  
\- Oui en effet, expliqua la brune à son frère. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard pendant ma promenade, dit-elle en donnant le moins de détails possibles.  
\- D'accord.  
Orihime invita tout le monde à la suivre dans la salle à manger, tout en réprimant un sourire de victoire. Ainsi donc, elle avait croisé le duc pendant sa promenade nocturne, tout devenait clair à présent.   
Toshiro proposa son bras à Karin qu'elle accepta en s'efforçant de ne pas le regretter. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements et baissa la tête pour que personne ne remarque ses rougissements. Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa belle-sœur avait remarqué sa gêne.   
Le jeune seigneur, lui, sentait la douceur de la peau de la brune sous ses doigts, ce qui le troubla plus que de raison. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chaise et la fit asseoir. Elle le remercia avec un sourire timide.   
Orihime suivait la scène avec intérêt, n'en lâchant aucune miette. Ainsi donc, le jeune duc n'était pas insensible au charme de Karin... Tout cela allait devenir intéressant, mais la rousse se souvint rapidement que le jeune homme allait se marier dans peu de temps. Quel dommage ! Elle soupira intérieurement tandis qu'elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour aller chercher des amuses-gueules ainsi que des rafraîchissements.  
Ichigo se demandait non sans peine ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il n'espérait pas qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait parce que si c'était le cas, sa sœur allait inévitablement souffrir. Pour se distraire de ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme roux demanda à sa sœur avec un léger sourire :  
\- Ton cours de danse s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, Karin ?  
\- Oui, Ichi-nii, répondit-elle en levant les yeux. Mon professeur m'a même dit que maintenant, je maîtrisais la valse parfaitement.  
\- Bien, petite sœur.   
Hitsugaya écoutait attentivement la conversation du frère et de la sœur. Il réprima un sourire amusé en entendant la fierté dans la voix de la jeune fille. 

Un cachot. Plein de saletés et de sang séché. Une jeune femme pleurait silencieusement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues meurtries. Tout son corps était recouvert de blessures mal soignées et certaines commençaient même à s'infecter. Enchaînée à un mur, elle sentait les chaînes lui blesser la peau des poignets.   
Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle ne savait plus, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. En effet, elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour et était nourrie selon le bon vouloir de son geôlier, donc très peu. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de jour en jour un peu plus.   
Soudain elle entendit le bruit familier de la porte de sa cellule qui s'ouvre. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage à cause de la cape qui le recouvrait entièrement. Mais sa voix, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.  
\- Comment vas-tu, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? cracha-t-elle. Je sais que ça vous amuse, tout ça...  
L'homme gardait le silence mais elle pouvait deviner son sourire cruel qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle réprima un frisson d'effroi quand elle sentit sa main effleurer la peau de cou. Jamais elle ne serait faible devant lui, elle s'en était fait le serment. Il approcha son visage du sien et souffla dans son oreille :  
\- Tu n'as pas idée, ma belle, confirma-t-il.  
Son ravisseur déposa devant elle son repas de la journée composé de riz froid et il détacha une de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse manger seule.   
\- Bientôt, tu auras de la compagnie, je te le promets, ma petite, fit-t-il en refermant sa cellule. Je reviendrai plus tard.  
La jeune fille s'était figée à l'annonce de son tortionnaire.  
\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-la tranquille !  
Le rire machiavélique qu'elle connaissait bien à présent résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, redoublant d'intensité.  
\- Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, petite sœur, souffla-t-elle tout bas entre deux sanglots.  
Elle entama son repas, sans grande conviction. Mais elle devait rester en vie. Il le fallait. Pour elle.

Le dîner se passait bien, tout le monde se mêlait à la conversation. Orihime parlait avec Karin qui ébauchait de temps à autre un sourire lumineux.   
Mais quand la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son frère, elle s'aperçut que le duc la fixait de ses yeux de glace. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il était assis juste à côté d'Ichigo. Rougissante, la jeune fille baissa la tête et Toshiro fronça les sourcils.   
Pourquoi évitait-elle son regard ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Mais il s'en préoccuperait plus tard car le roux lui posa une question :  
\- Vous allez bien, Monseigneur ?  
\- Oui, tout va bien.  
Soudain Orihime mit de la musique, une valse plus exactement. Karin battait la mesure de la tête et le duc l'avait bien remarqué. Il se leva donc et s'inclina devant elle, sous l’œil attendri d'Orihime et soupçonneux d'Ichigo.  
\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il.  
Surprise par cette demande, la brune restait silencieuse pendant quelques secondes puis elle prit la parole avec de la timidité dans sa voix :  
\- Avec plaisir, Votre Grâce.  
Karin se leva et prit la main que son cavalier lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion, sur l'insistance de la femme d'Ichigo.  
Le couple évoluait sur la piste de danse avec grâce et souplesse. Un merveilleux spectacle pour les yeux étonnés du frère de Karin et pour ceux plein d'émotions de la rousse.   
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune seigneur se sentait bien, comme apaisé. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place avec cette jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle virevoltait avec légèreté et elle s'imbriquait si bien contre lui. Jamais avec celle qui était sa fiancée officielle il n'avait connu pareille sensation de bien-être.  
Karin se sentait comme une princesse et elle oublia tous ses mauvaises pensées. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que son cavalier. Elle croisa son regard turquoise et fut instantanément happée par leur intensité. Elle se retint à grand peine de rougir pour ne pas montrer sa gène. Le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui faisait parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle aurait voulu que ce moment de bonheur dure éternellement mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
À la fin de la musique, le duc s'inclina devant la jeune fille et celle-ci exécuta une révérence.  
\- Merci pour cette danse, fit le seigneur en se relevant.  
\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Votre Grâce, assura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Votre professeur disait vrai : vous dansez la valse parfaitement à présent, la complimenta le duc.  
Une lueur de fierté et de reconnaissance brillait dans les prunelles de Karin. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu un compliment du jeune homme. Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur place pour commencer le dessert.  
\- Rien à dire, Karin, dit soudain Orihime. Tu ressemblais à une fée, tu étais si belle...  
\- Merci, Orihime.  
\- Mon ange, tu vois bien que tu la gènes, lui fit remarquer Ichigo, attendri.  
Sa femme mit sa main devant sa bouche avec une expression d'excuse sur le visage. Karin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cette vision.   
Le rire de la jeune fille était agréable à écouter, songea le duc sans cesser de la regarder du coin de l’œil. Une musique qui appelait à la danse, voilà ce que cela lui évoquait. Et la voir si joyeuse lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle était si jolie... Stop ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses comme cela, il était promis à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne l'aimait pas mais ce n'était pas une raison de penser de la sorte.   
Toshiro vit soudainement le visage de la jeune fille se fermer et se voiler de tristesse. Que se passait-il ? Puis il se rappela que sa sœur jumelle ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps. Elle devait se sentir coupable...  
Karin se leva de table et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour rester seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur elle, sa sœur et d'autres choses encore. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état lorsqu'elle frôlait le duc par accident ? Pourquoi cette peine lorsqu'elle avait appris son mariage ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien à ses côtés, comme si elle était enfin entière ? Lui avait-il jeté un sort ?   
La jeune fille était complètement dépassée par tout cela. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du duc. Karin avait reconnu son parfum. Le jeune seigneur vint à ses côtés sans prononcer un mot. Elle-même ne savait que dire.  
\- Tout va bien ? chuchota Toshiro sans la regarder. Vous avez l'air ailleurs....  
La brune retint un soupir sans répondre tout de suite. Elle avait envie de se confier mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de deux mondes différents...  
\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit la jeune fille. Je pensais juste à ma sœur...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle vous manque beaucoup...  
\- Si vous saviez à quel point, confirma Karin.  
Elle n'avait pas bougé mais sentait parfaitement les yeux de son interlocuteur lui brûler la joue.  
Hitsugaya sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'avait pas le droit d'insister. Bien qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, la jeune fille n'était rien pour lui. Juste la sœur cadette de son employé. Mais sans en comprendre la raison, il se sentait blessé par la distance que Karin mettait entre eux. Vraiment étrange... Le duc se retourna et partit sans un mot.  
Karin ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était parti comme ça, sans rien dire. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser sans le vouloir ? Des questions plein la tête, Karin retourna à l'intérieur et alla directement dans sa chambre sans prendre congé.  
Que s'était-il passé pendant leur conversation ? Ichigo ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa cadette. Il voulut aller voir ce qui se passait mais sa femme posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas le moment.  
\- Quelqu'un veut encore du dessert ? proposa la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire.  
\- Volontiers, accepta Toshiro.  
Le frère de la jeune fille se tourmentait l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Le départ de sa sœur l'intriguait et il se demandait si son seigneur n'en était pas responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre.   
Le duc n'en menait pas large, il avait très bien remarqué le regard interrogateur de son employé. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer tout ceci.   
Dans sa chambre, Karin réalisa qu'elle s'était mal comportée mais n'avait pas la force de rencontrer encore une fois les prunelles étranges du duc. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'effondrer si elle le faisait. Décidément elle réagissait vraiment bizarrement depuis que le duc était entré dans sa vie. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus : elle n'était pas aussi émotive auparavant. La jeune fille enfila sa tenue de nuit et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et tenta de s'endormir.  
\- Quelle idiote je fais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne.  
Sur cette résolution, Karin ferma ses yeux et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves troublants.  
Avisant l'heure tardive, le duc se leva pour prendre congé mais Ichigo comprit son intention. Il invita alors son seigneur à dormir chez lui pour lui éviter de mauvaises rencontres.  
\- Je vous remercie, Kurosaki mais....  
\- Pas de mais, Votre Grâce, le coupa Orihime avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous êtes épuisé, je ne suis pas encore aveugle donc vous dormirez ici, un point c'est tout.  
Toshiro esquissa à peine un sourire amusé, la femme de son régisseur était vraiment unique en son genre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui couper la parole et savait être ferme quand il le fallait. Même avec lui.  
\- Très bien, céda-t-il. J'accepte votre invitation.  
En plus, il aurait l'occasion de s'expliquer avec la brune, le lendemain. Cela le conforta dans sa décision. Il suivit Orihime au premier étage et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une chambre d'ami.   
\- Voilà, fit la jeune femme. Cela vous convient ?  
\- C'est très bien, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Bonne nuit, Votre Grâce, fit-elle en fermant la porte.  
\- Vous de même.  
Une fois seul, le jeune duc rumina ses sombres pensées. Son mariage approchait à grand pas et il ne savait pas comme l'éviter. Dieu seul savait à quel point il n'aimait pas sa fiancée. Être obligé de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un comme elle lui donnait la nausée.   
Puis le beau visage de Karin lui apparut devant les yeux. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à elle ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-t-ils si envoûtants ? Au lieu de délirer, il se dévêtit et se coucha en sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas encore beaucoup dormir cette nuit.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Inquiétude et incompréhension

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Karin vit avec peine qu'il était seulement 7h30. Elle se leva doucement, encore dans les vapes et ouvrit son armoire. La jeune fille prit une robe noire toute simple, des sous-vêtements et se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour se laver. Elle fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla lentement, ses gestes encore hésitants.   
Une fois habillée et coiffée, la brune descendit doucement les marches pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sa femme qui dormaient encore. Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner constitué d'un verre de lait et d'une pomme puis enfila ses chaussures et un manteau pour sa sortie matinale.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le duc avait eu la même idée qu'elle car elle l'avait aperçu derrière un buisson. Espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, Karin fit volte face et chercha à s'éloigner de lui rapidement.   
Mais que faisait-il là ? Karin ne savait pas que le jeune seigneur était resté la nuit dernière ! Cependant, à peine avait-elle quelques pas qu'il l'appela doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Karin.  
À l'entente de cette voix douce et suave, la jeune fille se raidit. Elle savait que c'était trop beau mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle se retourna doucement vers le duc et répondit d'une voix sans timbre :  
\- Bonjour, Votre Grâce.  
Toshiro fronça les sourcils quand il entendit le ton de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'elle avait voulu l'éviter mais, qu'en jeune fille bien élevée, elle s'était sentie obligée de lui répondre. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune homme mais ne montra rien de sa contrariété.   
Vraiment, quelle fille étrange, songea-t-il mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Un jour, elle lui parlait bien et le suivant, elle cherchait à l'éviter. Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ?  
Karin et le duc firent quelques pas en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. La brune était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Puis le jeune seigneur prit la parole, espérant... il ne le savait pas lui-même :  
\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?  
\- Courte mais bonne, et vous ?  
\- La même.  
La jeune fille se décida enfin à lui parler normalement mais Toshiro la devança :  
\- J'imagine que vous devez être assez tendue par rapport au bal qui a lieu la semaine prochaine dans mon château.   
Karin poussa un soupir, ce qui rendit le jeune homme perplexe. Elle ne voulait donc pas parler avec lui, alors. Cela le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais quel pouvoir avait-elle sur lui pour qu'il s'inquiète à ce point ? La jeune fille s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux puis répondit à sa question avec une légère pointe d'humour :  
\- On ne peut rien vous cacher... Oui c'est vrai mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, continua-t-elle après une légère interruption.  
\- Il est vrai que la première fois, c'est toujours impressionnant, mais je ne doute pas un instant que vous allez y arriver, assura-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles turquoises.  
Tous deux partirent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là, ce même banc où ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, le soir de son arrivée chez son frère.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Votre Grâce ? Possédez-vous des pouvoirs de médiums ? le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Qui le sait ?  
La réponse du duc fit sourire Karin qui se tenait les mains. Comme c'était étrange ! Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours quand ils parlaient de cette manière.   
Toshiro se colla au dossier et regarda attentivement la jolie brune. Le sentiment étonnant qui l'envahissait quand il se trouvait avec elle, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais une chose était sûre, il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
\- Vous souvenez-vous ? s'enquit soudain le jeune homme.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- De ce banc, de cet endroit ?  
La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? C'était ici qu'elle avait ressenti pour la première fois des choses étranges.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de cacher son trouble naissant à ce souvenir. C'est ici que nous avons vraiment parlé pour la première fois.  
\- En effet, confirma le duc.   
Un silence apaisant s'installa. Karin ferma les yeux comme pour profiter pleinement de ce calme. Mais au fond d'elle, c'était une vraie tempête de sensations. Le fait d'être aussi proche du duc et d'entendre sa voix la mettait dans tous ses états.   
Son cœur battait la chamade et la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise. « Karin reprends-toi, espèce d'idiote ! » s'admonesta-t-elle durement. La brune était complètement perdue et se demandait si elle ne devait pas éviter le duc pour éviter tout cela.   
Ignorant totalement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Karin, Hitsugaya la regardait du coin de l’œil. La voir ainsi au naturel lui faisait éprouver des émotions troublantes et inopportunes. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tout cela. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il était fiancé quand même !

Orihime nettoyait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner quand elle remarqua le duc et sa belle-sœur en train de discuter dans le jardin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette vue. Karin semblait un peu – beaucoup – mal à l'aise et la rousse ne savait que trop pourquoi. Elle avait eu 18 ans aussi... Ah l'amour, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Il apparaissait toujours au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.   
Si seulement il n'était pas fiancé avec cette idiote, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Mais elle ne pourrait rien y changer, le seul qui pouvait était le duc lui-même. Même si c'était quasiment impossible de revenir sur un engagement publiquement établi...  
Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'entendit pas son mari arriver.  
\- Bonjour, Orihime, susurra Ichigo d'une voix douce.  
La rousse sursauta, surprise. Elle se reprit et le salua à son tour avec un beau sourire.   
\- Bonjour, Ichigo.  
Le jeune homme la trouvait étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal, on aurait dit que quelque chose la tracassait.  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles inquiète...  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que Karin ne semble pas dans son assiette, en ce moment, dit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Je pense que sa sœur lui manque terriblement...  
\- Et cette absence de nouvelles ne me dit rien qui vaille... la coupa Ichigo. Yuzu donnait des nouvelles à Karin environ toutes les deux semaines et là d'un seul coup, plus rien depuis deux mois !  
L'inquiétude pouvait se lire aisément sur le visage du frère aîné des jumelles. Sa jeune sœur semblait avoir disparue de la surface de la Terre et il ne pouvait rien faire. Orihime passa sa main doucement sur le front d'Ichigo, comme pour enlever les plis qui le marquaient.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est troublant, acquiesça sa femme. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, comme Karin...  
Le régisseur ne répondit pas. Il avait vu par la fenêtre une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Qu'est-ce que Karin faisait avec le duc dehors ? Certes il savait que son seigneur était un homme d'honneur mais les mauvaises langues ne pourraient s'empêcher de répéter la nouvelle.  
\- Dis-moi, Orihime ? Tu sais depuis quand Sa Grâce et Karin sont sortis ?  
\- Pas plus de deux heures, en tout cas, répondit-elle en rangeant la dernière assiette dans le placard. Je l'ai entendue descendre, ce matin et elle n'est pas sortie tout de suite. Ce sont les racontars qui te préoccupent ?  
\- En effet, confirma Ichigo. Qui sait ce que les gens pourront encore lancer comme rumeur...  
Le couple partit dans le salon et la jeune femme prit place dans le canapé tandis qu'Ichigo se postait à la fenêtre. Son regard noisette ne lâchait pas sa sœur et le jeune duc. Ils paraissaient bien s'entendre tous les deux, songea-t-il avec mélancolie. Le roux soupçonnait fortement Karin de s'être entichée du duc malgré elle.   
Seulement était-elle au courant ? Lui connaissait les symptômes car il avait eu les mêmes lors de sa rencontre avec celle qui allait devenir sa femme, mais elle ? Certes elle avait un caractère fort mais personne n'était à l'abri de tomber amoureux... Et surtout de la mauvaise personne !   
La voix douce de sa moitié interrompit le fil de ses sombres pensées :  
\- Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Il se tourna vers elle, ne sachant que dire.   
L'inquiétude dans sa voix, ses perles grises pleines de doutes... Bon sang ! Voilà ce qu'il voulait éviter !  
En voyant que son mari gardait le silence, Orihime ne put empêcher son inquiétude d'augmenter d'un cran. Elle ignorait ce qui tracassait Ichigo de cette façon mais elle détestait le voir comme cela.   
\- Ne t'en fais pas trop, Orihime, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé. Je me charge de tout... D'accord ?  
Toujours à tout vouloir porter sur ses épaules ! La jeune femme poussa discrètement un soupir de frustration. Quelle tête de mule, cet Ichigo ! Sa grossesse ne la rendait pas incapable pour autant, elle se savait capable d'encaisser.  
\- Tu sais, il faut parfois savoir demander de l'aide, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. On ne peut pas toujours tout régler tout seul, Ichigo.  
\- Je sais bien mais laisse-moi faire pour le moment.  
\- D'accord, soupira la jeune femme. Mais tâche de garder ton calme, Ichigo.  
\- Je suis toujours calme, Orihime, contra-t-il avec un sourire plus doux.   
Le frère de Karin s'éloigna de la fenêtre et rejoignit sa tendre moitié sur le canapé. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tint serrée contre lui.   
\- On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dit doucement Ichigo.  
Sa femme acquiesça de la tête. Personne ne pouvoir prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la maison, Karin et le duc se baladaient en discutant de tout et de rien même si la brune ne se sentait pas encore vraiment à l'aise. La jeune fille réprima tout à coup un frisson et son compagnon s'en rendit compte aussitôt.  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à l'intérieur, à présent, fit remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. Vous êtes transie...  
\- Vous avez raison, Votre Grâce, accepta Karin en se frottant les bras. La température s'est rafraîchie depuis quelques minutes.   
Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la maison en silence. Karin se posait beaucoup de questions et le nombre augmentait d'heure en heure. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à celui qui l'accompagnait et vit qu'il ne craignait pas vraiment le froid. Vraiment résistant, comme garçon, songea-t-elle amusée.   
En tout cas, elle ne regrettait vraiment pas ce moment passé avec le duc Hitsugaya. La jeune fille se morigéna intérieurement, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de cette façon. Il était déjà promis à une autre mais en sa présence, elle se sentait toujours fébrile. Que lui avait-il fait ?  
Inconscient des questions qui assaillaient Karin, Toshiro essayait de répondre aux siennes. Plus il fréquentait la sœur cadette de son régisseur, plus il l'appréciait. Ce qui était vraiment étonnant de sa part, lui qui n'aimait pas trop la compagnie des femmes en général. Peut-être que celle-ci n'était pas comme les autres jeunes filles qu'il pouvait rencontrer à la Cour... Sa présence lui faisait du bien, elle était rafraîchissante. « Mais à quoi je pense, là ? Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer, franchement ! » se blâma-t-il sèchement.   
\- Tout va bien, Votre Grâce ? Vous semblez soucieux, s'inquiéta Karin.  
La voix de la jeune fille l'avait coupé dans ses pensées. Le jeune duc reprit ses esprits et lui répondit d'une voix neutre :  
\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Juste des soucis dont je me passerais bien...  
\- Je comprends.  
Et pas des moindres : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son mariage ! Comment faire pour y échapper ? Toshiro était dans une impasse.  
Puis avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, les voilà arrivés devant la porte de la maison des Kurosaki. Le duc laissa la sœur d'Ichigo entrer la première – galanterie oblige ! – et referma la porte derrière lui. Avisant son visage, il put noter qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, il se retrouva emprisonné par les prunelles sombres de Karin qui le regardait au même moment. L'arrivée de son régisseur rompit le sortilège.  
\- Bonjour !   
Karin sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Quelle idiote, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher ! « C'est ça de se perdre dans les beaux yeux turquoises de ce cher duc » se moqua son for intérieur. Elle ignora cette voix mesquine et se concentra sur Ichigo qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.  
\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Ichi-nii ? s'impatienta la brune.  
Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui fasse remarquer son absence – trop humiliant.   
\- Pour rien, Karin, soupira le roux, habitué à son caractère difficile.   
Toshiro ne disait rien mais était amusé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. La sœur de son employé avait vraiment un caractère changeant, tout de même. Elle pouvait être douce et de compagnie agréable mais pouvait tout aussi bien s'énerver assez rapidement. Son frère n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec la jeune fille, il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il remettait son manteau à la maîtresse de maison.  
\- Décidément ces deux-là seront toujours comme chien et chat, fit soudain Orihime qui était revenue vers lui.   
\- En effet, acquiesça le duc. Mais on ne peut pas ignorer le lien puissant qu'il y a entre eux, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, Votre Grâce.  
La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains et la dispute du frère et de la sœur cessa instantanément, à la surprise de Toshiro.  
\- Je crois que ça suffit, trancha Orihime qui ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Vous continuerez vos gamineries plus tard, le déjeuner est prêt.  
\- Gamineries ? répéta Ichigo, les sourcils froncés – plus que d'habitude. Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, Orihime ?  
Celle-ci se retint de rire en mettant une main devant sa bouche alors que le duc partait dans la salle à manger accompagné de Karin. Elle les vit partir ensemble et son regard se fit pensif tout à coup. Ichigo remarqua ce changement d'attitude et s'en inquiéta :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Ichi, répondit-elle distraitement. Je me disais juste que le duc et Karin s'entendaient bien, c'est tout.  
\- Je l'avais remarqué aussi, confirma son mari. Bon, on les rejoint ?  
La rousse hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils purent remarquer que la discussion allait bon train entre la brune et le jeune seigneur.   
\- Je vais chercher le déjeuner, je reviens, annonça Orihime qui filait dans la cuisine.  
Karin avait vu le sourire plein de signification de sa belle-sœur et se retint de rougir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Orihime avait en tête mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas innocent. La jeune fille posa ses prunelles noires sur le duc qui parlait maintenant avec son frère.   
Le petit sourire qu'elle voyait flotter sur ses lèvres la troublait et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Karin baissa la tête rapidement de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque son émotion. La présence du duc n'était vraiment pas bénéfique pour sa santé mentale, songea-t-elle désabusée.   
\- Tout va comme tu veux, Karin ? lâcha soudain la voix d'Ichigo qui la fit sursauter.  
Karin se reprit immédiatement et répondit à son frère sans rien montrer de ce qu'elle éprouvait :  
\- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tout va bien.  
Ichigo posa la tête sur ses mains et fixa sa sœur cadette d'un regard soupçonneux.   
\- Il me semble que ça t'arrive souvent, ces derniers temps, lui fit-il remarquer.   
\- Et alors ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais, toi ? Laisse-moi en douter, balança Karin, à bout de patience.   
Le roux leva les yeux au ciel devant la réponse pour le moins énergique de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas trop encore pourquoi mais sa sœur avait changé, depuis quelques temps. Elle était encore plus susceptible qu'avant, c'est peu dire.   
Avant qu'Ichigo ne put répondre, Orihime arriva avec l'entrée et la déposa sur la grande table. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait interrompu une énième dispute mais cela lui était égal. Son regard gris se posa sur le jeune duc qui ne loupait pas une minute de la scène. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer, il s'en amusait. L'étincelle dans ses yeux de glace ne trompait pas.  
\- Ichigo, laisse Karin tranquille, soupira Orihime en s'asseyant. Elle parlera quand elle en aura envie.  
Karin adressa à la femme de son idiot de frère un sourire reconnaissant. Les questions de son frère mettaient sa patience à lourde épreuve et il ne l'ignorait pas. Certes elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait un caractère difficile et que celui de Yuzu était plus doux, mais quand même.   
Son impatience devait se voir sur son visage car Hitsugaya lui jeta un regard où elle pouvait discerner une lueur taquine. Elle évita son regard transperçant et se servit son entrée. Entre deux bouchées, Karin vit qu'Ichigo ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle retint un soupir d'impatience et décida de l'ignorer.   
Toshiro comprenait dans un certain sens l'impatience de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il était vrai que son aîné la fixait sans cesse et que cela pouvait être déstabilisant, voire énervant.   
Ce côté de son caractère ne le laissait pas indifférent, il s'en amusait. Posant ses couverts, il vit soudain Karin baisser la tête. Elle avait mangé en gardant son visage baissé et il en ignorait la raison. Était-ce lui qui la mettait mal à l'aise ? Ce n'était pas son intention, cependant...

Une heure et demie plus tard alors que le carrosse le ramenait chez lui, Toshiro ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la jeune fille. Elle le déconcertait et il n'aimait pas ça. Le fait qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir sur lui l'intriguait et l'énervait à la fois.   
La même idée lui revenait encore : la jeune Kurosaki devait lui avoir jeté un sort. Le duc n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser troubler pas une fille, aussi étonnante soit-elle. L'impassibilité qui le définissait d'ordinaire était mise à rude épreuve avec la jolie brune. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Elle ne quittait quasiment jamais ses pensées et il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur les raisons d'un tel comportement.   
Le carrosse s'arrêta et il passa la tête par la petite fenêtre. Le jeune seigneur constata avec étonnement qu'il était déjà chez lui. À peine était-il descendu du carrosse que le majordome vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Monseigneur ! Vous voilà ! s'écria Shin en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?   
Le fidèle domestique ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps que son souffle redevienne normal. Il était vraiment affolé, songea son jeune maître.  
\- Votre bureau a été fouillé ! Je n'ai touché à rien jusqu'à votre arrivée mais il faut que vous voyez ça !  
Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle inquiétante. Qui pourrait vouloir s'intéresser à... ? Le jeune homme espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait et il courut jusqu'à son bureau sans prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau. Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte le laissa pantois.   
Tous les papiers encore sur son bureau hier après-midi étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Les tiroirs avaient été forcés et tout ce qu'ils contenaient avait subi le même sort. Qui avait pu bien faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout, que cherchaient les voleurs ? Sans perdre de temps, Shin et son seigneur ramassaient tous les documents et les posaient sur le bureau ducal.   
Une feuille froissée attira l'attention du duc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et se demandait ce que ça pourrait être. En déchiffrant le message, le sang de Toshiro se glaça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Une personne n'apprécie pas votre comportement...  
Cessez immédiatement de faire l'idiot ou...  
Tout finira mal... pour vous !  
Un accident est si vite arrivé.  
Ce message n'est pas une farce, méfiez-vous !  
Le Diable n'est jamais loin...

Les lettres étaient collées, celui qui avait envoyé ce message avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas l'écrire à la main.   
\- Monseigneur, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le majordome en le voyant immobile, les yeux rivés sur une feuille.  
Au son de la voix de son domestique, le duc Hitsugaya reprit ses esprits et lui demanda, avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent :  
\- Dites-moi, Shin... Savez-vous si quelqu'un a pénétré dans le château pendant mon absence ?  
L'homme réfléchit un instant et lui répondit, désolé :  
\- Non, Monseigneur... Personne n'est venu rendre visite à Votre Grâce...  
Le majordome s'interrompit soudain, un souvenir troublant lui revenant à l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu oublier cet événement ?  
\- Je me rappelle maintenant qu'un homme masqué est venu cette nuit...  
\- Que voulait-il ? le coupa le duc agacé.  
\- C'est lui qui a dévasté votre bureau, Monsieur, annonça le majordome tendu. Aussitôt qu'il s'est aperçu de ma présence, il s'est enfui, ajouta-t-il en terminant de ramasser les feuilles éparpillées. Je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qu'il cherchait.  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, le duc en était certain. Que signifiait tout cela ? Toshiro l'ignorait mais il le découvrirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'en faisait le serment.

Sur son lit, Karin songeait au duc, une fois de plus. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment son comportement avec lui. La brune ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise quand elle était avec lui ? Elle se trouvait si hésitante... Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas et il y avait de quoi s'en inquiéter.   
Prenant le taureau par les cornes, Karin se leva et descendit rejoindre Orihime et Ichigo qui discutaient en bas. Au moment où elle allait annoncer sa présence, une phrase de son frère attira son attention. Elle se résolut donc à écouter ce qu'ils disaient – non sans mauvaise conscience.  
\- J'ai senti que le duc était contrarié, au moment de nous quitter... Tu penses que c'est quelque chose de grave ? entendit-elle Orihime demander, non sans anxiété.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais personnellement je trouve que la façon dont Sa Grâce se comporte prête à confusion, tu n'as pas tort, analysa le roux.  
De quoi parlaient-ils, à la fin ? La jeune fille ne comprenait ce qui se disait. Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Karin et elle ne supportait pas ce mystère.   
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Ichigo ? Je sais qu'il l'apprécie mais ça ne va pas plus loin, contra fermement Orihime.  
Quels sous-entendus étranges... La jeune sœur du régisseur secoua la tête et colla de nouveau son oreille à la porte.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Orihime, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Je ne parlais de la manière dont il se comporte avec ma sœur, je sais que le duc est un homme d'honneur...  
\- Très bien, soupira sa femme. De quoi parlais-tu, alors ?  
Ichigo garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, le temps de tout mettre en ordre dans son esprit. Puis Karin le vit se tourner vers la rousse en lui prenant les mains en répondant doucement :  
\- Je me demandais quelle pouvait être la raison pour laquelle Sa Grâce était contrarié, rien de plus.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête sans répondre. Karin jugea que le moment était bon pour manifester sa présence. Elle entra donc dans le salon au moment même où son frère allait reprendre la parole.  
\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la brune innocemment.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Karin.. Ce n'est rien de grave, assura son aîné.  
Orihime ne quittait pas la sœur de son mari des yeux. Elle trouvait que la jeune fille se comportait étrangement depuis le départ du duc. Pour quelle raison ? Orihime se jura de faire sa petite enquête.  
\- Il est déjà l'heure de préparer le dîner, s'écria-t-elle soudain. Karin, veux-tu me donner un coup de main ?  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Les deux femmes partirent en direction de la cuisine en laissant le roux seul dans le salon. Celui-ci se posait encore des questions qui le tracassaient beaucoup. Il avait vu – ou plutôt entrevu – la lueur de déception dans le regard sombre de Karin lors du départ de son seigneur. Ce fut très bref mais il ne l'avait pas manquée.   
Son intuition se renforçait à mesure que les jours passaient et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais tant que le roux n'en avait pas la preuve, tout restait à l'état de supposition. En secouant la tête afin de chasser les pensées inopportunes qui occupaient son esprit, Ichigo se leva et se dirigea dans son bureau pour finir le travail en retard. En espérant que cela lui changerait les idées...  
Dans la cuisine, les deux femmes de la maison bavardaient gaiement tout en préparant le dîner du soir. Karin ne pensait pas au duc et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle était reconnaissante à sa belle-sœur de lui changer les idées.  
\- Dis Karin, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de mettre de la pâte de haricot rouge dans le rôti de bœuf ? demanda soudain Orihime comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.  
\- Écoute, je ne doute pas un instant de tes talents de cuisinière mais si tu mets « ça » dedans, je doute qu'Ichigo apprécierait ton initiative, répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.  
\- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, fit la rousse en reposant le pot dans le placard.  
Tout en mélangeant la préparation, Karin laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers un endroit interdit. Décidément, il ne quittait jamais – ou presque – ses pensées, ça en devenait vraiment agaçant. Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle pourrait songer mais il fallait toujours qu'elle en revienne à LUI.   
Énervée, elle tourna la cuillère en bois plus vite dans le saladier, ce qui alerta Orihime qui s'occupait de faire chauffer de l'eau pour les pâtes.  
\- Karin ? l'appela-t-elle. Tu te sens bien ?  
Au son de la voix de la rousse, Karin cessa immédiatement son geste en laissant tomber l'ustensile dans le plat. Elle soupira bruyamment, comme pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotion.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Orihime, répondit la brune après quelques secondes. Trop de choses tourbillonnent dans mon esprit et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête...  
\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa sa belle-sœur d'une voix douce.  
\- Je peux toujours essayer, accepta la brune en prenant place sur chaise.  
En se mettant en face d'elle, Orihime se demandait ce qui pouvait perturber la brune à ce point.   
\- Je t'écoute, Karin.  
Celle-ci bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle prit la parole pour tout raconter – presque tout – à la femme d'Ichigo dans les grandes lignes.  
\- Voilà... Alors en fait, la disparition de Yuzu me tracasse beaucoup et je ne sais quoi en penser...

Le duc Hitsugaya se trouvait dans son bureau, il rangeait correctement tous les documents trouvés par terre non sans soupirer d'agacement. La personne qui avait fait ça avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi, mais lesquelles ? Il parcourait de son regard turquoise la lettre étrange qu'il avait ramassée parmi tout le désordre mais ne comprenait pas sa signification.   
Il avait émis plusieurs hypothèses mais aucune ne lui convenait. Que cela pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ? La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et commençait vraiment à éprouver ses nerfs.   
\- Franchement, ça me dépasse, marmonna-t-il en la reposant dans le tiroir qu'il referma ensuite. Pensons à autre chose pour le moment...  
Toshiro n'eut pas le loisir de le faire car Shin pénétra dans le bureau avec un air étrange sur le visage.   
\- Que se passe-t-il, Shin ? s'enquit le jeune duc d'un ton neutre. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien...  
\- Mademoiselle Hinamori demande une audience, Monseigneur, l'informa le majordome.  
Le duc fronça les sourcils à cette annonce. Elle venait souvent lui rendre visite, en ce moment et cela l'intriguait. Sa fiancée n'avait jamais été particulièrement empressée auparavant, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Il réprima un soupir de frustration puis répondit à son domestique, d'une voix tendue :  
\- Conduisez-la dans le petit salon vert et servez-lui du thé ainsi que des petits gâteaux en attendant mon arrivée.  
\- Très bien Votre Grâce, fit Shin en s'inclinant.  
Le domestique sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul, le duc continua de ranger les derniers documents qui lui restaient non sans pester contre sa fiancée. Que voulait-elle encore ? Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le savoir...  
Sa tâche accomplie, le jeune seigneur sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre sa promise qui l'attendait dans le petit salon. Il marcha tranquillement, sans se presser. Son esprit était accaparé par une certaine lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte de peur de voir ce qu'elle contenait, ainsi que par une certaine jeune fille brune dont il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner.   
Arrivé devant la porte du salon où patientait sa fiancée, Toshiro s'arrêta et inspira profondément. Elle avait mal choisi son moment pour le déranger dans son travail et il n'avait pas terminé. Mais on ne faisait pas attendre une dame, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il ouvrit donc la porte et vit que la jeune femme se trouvait assise sur le sofa où elle sirotait tranquillement son thé.  
À sa vue, Hinamori se leva et l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
\- Bonjour, Votre Grâce, le salua-t-elle avec une révérence parfaite.  
\- Bonjour, mon amie. Quel bon vent vous amène ?  
Parfaite. Trop parfaite. Et Toshiro n'était pas homme à aimer la perfection chez les êtres humains. Cela cachait souvent autre chose, une part sombre bien dissimulée aux yeux du monde entier.   
\- Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger alors que vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire mais je crois qu'il faut que vous soyez au courant, fit-elle en s'asseyant.  
Le jeune duc prit place à ses cotés tandis que sa phrase résonnait dans son esprit.  
\- Au courant de quoi, mon amie ?  
\- Tenez, je préfère vous le montrer plutôt que de vous le dire, annonça Hinamori en lui tendant une feuille chiffonnée.  
Son fiancé la prit et déplia soigneusement le papier pour commencer la lecture. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le contenu de cette lettre. 

L'homme à qui vous êtes fiancée n'est pas celui que vous croyez...  
Faites attention à vous et ne commettez pas d'impairs  
Où vous le regretterez !  
Prenez garde :  
Le Diable n'est jamais loin...

\- Quand l'avez-vous reçu ? s'enquit le seigneur, une lueur de contrariété dans ses prunelles turquoises.  
\- Hier dans la soirée, répondit obligeamment la jeune femme. Je croyais à une farce mais un événement m'a fait changer d'avis.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
Sa jeune fiancée croisa délicatement ses doigts, signe qu'elle était inquiète. De l'appréhension transparaissait d'ailleurs dans ses yeux sombres. Rares étaient les moments où le duc l'avait vue aussi bouleversée.   
\- Je ne sais si... cela s'est vraiment passé... mais... le majordome de mon père m'a révélé que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans notre manoir, avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Étrange, en effet, murmura le jeune homme. Quelqu'un s'est aussi introduit dans mon château dans le but d'y dérober quelque chose... Peut-être que ces deux événements sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Le duc remarqua l'expression interloquée de son visage. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait mise au courant.  
\- Nous trouverons le coupable, fit le duc déterminé. Et nous découvrirons son but caché.  
La jeune fiancée du seigneur semblait rassurée, son visage était redevenue paisible. Puis il vit qu'Hinamori ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Essayait-elle de lire en lui ?  
\- Vous semblez préoccupé, Votre Grâce, dit-elle soudain. Avez-vous des soucis en dehors de notre mystérieux visiteur ?  
\- Non, tout va bien.  
Il aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit le cas mais il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler ses tourments intérieurs, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.  
Hinamori le fixa de ses prunelles d'où perçait aucune émotion. Elle voulait découvrir ce qui chagrinait son duc à ce point, elle n'était pas dupe. La jeune femme n'ignorait pas que son fiancé n'était pas le genre d'homme à se confier mais elle avait très bien vu l'étincelle dans ses prunelles.   
Il était préoccupé par une chose encore plus importante que ce qui s'était passé, encore plus importante qu'elle. Elle se ferait un devoir de tout découvrir, elle ne lâcherait rien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'évincer.

Pendant que sa femme et sa sœur préparait le dîner dans la cuisine, Ichigo se trouvait à son bureau. Le jeune homme venait de terminer le travail en retard et fermait les yeux, sans penser à rien. Soudain un bruit venant de l'entrée parvint à ses oreilles. Ne sachant pas si Karin et Orihime avaient entendu, il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître sur le perron son meilleur ami Renji. Ichigo connaissait Renji Abarai depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était un de ses plus anciens et proches amis. Il s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer.  
\- Salut, vieille branche ! La forme ? le salua son ami en entrant dans la maison.  
\- Salut Renji, tout va bien et toi ?  
L'homme avait une couleur de cheveux encore plus improbable que celle d'Ichigo. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et tout était naturel. Renji jeta un regard oblique à son presque frère tandis qu'il le suivait jusqu'au salon.  
\- Tranquille, comme d'habitude, répondit Renji en regardant partout. Dis-moi, où est cette sœur dont tu m'as tant parlé ?  
Il avait à peine fini de poser la question que Karin et Orihime arrivaient dans la pièce avec un plateau plein de bonnes choses à grignoter ainsi que des rafraîchissements.   
\- Ichigo ! Tu avais oublié de me dire que ta sœur était jolie comme un cœur ! s'écria l'ami du régisseur.  
À ces mots, Karin se mit à rougir. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer sa gène et faisait mine de servir le thé dans les tasses pour se donner une contenance. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sentit la présence de son frère aîné à ses côtés.   
\- Petite sœur, je te présente un de mes plus vieux amis, le vicomte Renji Abarai.  
Sa gène disparue, Karin jaugea le nouvel arrivant d'un œil critique. On aurait dit que ses cheveux ressemblaient à un ananas rouge. Légèrement plus grand que son frère, il la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.  
\- Enchantée, fit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête. Karin Kurosaki. Je me présente vu que mon imbécile de frère ne le fait pas.  
N'y tenant plus, Renji éclata de rire à la remarque de la brune. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait le même caractère difficile que son frère, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.   
Karin esquissa un sourire moqueur à l'intention d'Ichigo qui s'était renfrogné. Pour le peu qu'elle pouvait en juger, l'ami de son aîné était sympathique et ouvert. Mais qui savait comment les choses allaient évoluer ? En tout cas, elle était heureuse de cette rencontre qui lui faisait penser à autre chose.  
Tout le monde prit place sur le canapé et les fauteuils pour déguster les gâteaux préparés par les deux femmes. Renji faisait honneur à la cuisine de ses dames, les amuses-gueules paraissaient lui plaire au plus haut point.  
Après une gorgée de thé, Ichigo reposa sa tasse et concentra ses prunelles noisettes sur son ami de toujours.  
\- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Renji ? interrogea-t-il.  
L'interpellé prit le temps d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse ainsi que quelques douceurs avant de lui répondre avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres :  
\- Faire la connaissance de ta sœur, bien sûr ! Pour quelle autre raison serais-je venu sinon ?  
\- Ichigo, on pourrait penser que la visite de Renji te gène, fit remarquer Orihime d'une voix douce. Personnellement, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, en tout cas, dit-elle au jeune homme en souriant.  
\- Merci, Orihime, déclara Renji, la main sur le cœur. Toi au moins, tu sais comment recevoir les gens.  
\- Si on devait compter sur mon frère pour être aimable, on y serait encore à Noël, lança Karin d'un ton moqueur.   
En entendant sa voix, l'ami-ananas de son frère tourna la tête vers elle et la jeune fille put voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui, son instinct le lui disait.  
\- Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, toi ! Ça me plaît !  
\- Renji, mets-la en sourdine, tu veux ? grogna Ichigo, vexé.  
La brune mit la main devant sa bouche pour empêcher son idiot de frère aîné de remarquer le sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. En jetant un coup d’œil distrait à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte, elle nota avec surprise qu'il était déjà l'heure de dîner. La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer... Elle le fit comprendre à sa belle-sœur qui n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer elle aussi.  
\- Renji, veux-tu dîner avec nous ? proposa Orihime.  
Ichigo soupira, s'attendant à cette invitation. Il ne pourrait pas manger tranquille si son ami était là et il le savait. Enfin, c'était juste une idée, comme ça.  
\- J'en serais ravi, Madame Kurosaki, s'amusa à répondre le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Karin qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle à manger et l'appela pour lui demander :  
\- Karin, est-ce tu pourrais mettre la table pour quatre personnes le temps que je rapporte le plat, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
Elle partit rapidement faire ce que la rousse lui avait demandé afin de ne pas retarder le moment du repas et de rendre service à Orihime.  
Pendant que Karin installait correctement les couverts autour des assiettes, Renji et Ichigo la rejoignirent en bavardant gaiement. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire devant l’imbécillité des deux hommes. La jeune fille avait à peine fini de mettre la table qu'Orihime arrivait déjà avec l'entrée.  
Tout le monde s'assit à sa place et attendait la maîtresse de maison avant d'attaquer le repas à proprement parler. Renji salivait devant les plats posés devant lui et se disait qu'Ichigo avait décidément bien de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle.  
\- Bon appétit ! fit la rousse en s'installant à table à son tour.  
\- A toi aussi, répondirent les autres en chœur.   
Alors que chacun dégustait son entrée, personne ne parlait. Karin regardait du coin de l’œil son frère qui ne cessait de fixer son ami avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son voisin de table et fut amusée par ce qu'elle voyait. Renji enfournait dans sa bouche tout ce qu'il pouvait à vitesse grand V.  
\- Ta femme cuisine toujours aussi bien, Ichigo, assura le goinfre en avalant la dernière bouchée. J'espère que tu te ménages quand même, Orihime... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi et à mon filleul.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Karin est là pour me seconder maintenant, déclara-t-elle en caressant son ventre avec des gestes tendres..  
\- Je n'en doute pas mais un jour, elle partira vivre avec son époux...  
\- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, le coupa Karin vivement.  
L'interruption de la jeune fille étonna tout le monde.   
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison, affirma Orihime non sans arrière-pensée. Tu vas bien rencontrer quelqu'un, voyons.  
\- Tu me fais vraiment penser à quelqu'un, tu sais, indiqua Renji, pensif.  
Ichigo comprit où son ami voulait en venir. L'expression nostalgique de son visage ne trompait pas.  
Elle lui faisait rappeler une personne mais qui était-elle ? Karin était complètement perdue dans tout ça. Il avait l'air triste donc il s'agissait peut-être d'une femme. Ça se tenait mais elle n'en n'avait pas la certitude.  
\- A qui ?  
\- Rukia, dit-il dans un souffle. Rukia Kuchiki.  
Karin était bouche bée. Kuchiki ? C'était une des meilleures familles du royaume de Karakura avec les Hitsugaya ! Sans compter la famille royale, bien sûr.  
\- C'est la sœur adoptive du duc Byakuya Kuchiki et on s'est rencontré lors d'un bal à la Cour, il y a de cela un an, expliqua Renji, les yeux dans le vague.  
\- Et tu en es tombé amoureux, c'est ça, continua Karin comme si c'était une évidence. Tu n'as pas choisi la plus accessible...  
Renji soupira, il ne savait pas la sœur d'Ichigo si perspicace.   
\- En effet, petite sœur, le taquina Ichigo sans le quitter des yeux. Il en est raide dingue.  
En entendant les mots de son soi-disant ami, Renji vit rouge. Une veine battait furieusement sur sa tempe. Il jura de se venger et pas plus tard que maintenant.  
\- Dis-moi, Ichigo, le nargua-t-il. Qui a mis trente plombes à comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'Orihime avant d'aller se déclarer ?  
Orihime soupira sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Et voilà, ils se chamaillaient de nouveau, ils ne savaient pas rester longtemps tranquilles.  
\- Si je n'avais pas été là, vous ne seriez même pas fiancés, à l'heure qu'il est, l'enfonça Renji qui s'en faisait un malin plaisir.  
Karin riait sous cape alors qu'elle écoutait les deux hommes se tirer dans les jambes comme deux enfants. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot mais elle était douée à ce jeu-là, elle aussi.   
\- Ichi-nii est un handicapé des sentiments, de toute façon, se moqua-t-elle.   
\- C'est une caractéristique familiale, ma chère sœur, lança Ichigo avec un clin d’œil en prime.   
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de son frère, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La brune posa ses prunelles sombres sur sa belle-sœur qui avait l'air de se régaler du spectacle.  
\- Je n'en ai pas la preuve, mon cher frère, répliqua Karin sans se démonter.  
Renji écoutait la conversation entre son ami et sa sœur. Tout cela était fort intéressant, se dit-il en se frottant les mains discrètement.  
\- Y aurait-il un homme qui ferait déjà battre ton cœur de femme, Karin ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
La réaction de la jeune sœur de son ami ne le déçut pas. Elle était estomaquée !   
C'était quoi cette question à la noix ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Karin ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Renji pose cette question. Comment aurait-elle pu rencontrer « l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur » si elle ne sortait jamais d'ici ?   
\- Évidemment que non ! s'écria-t-elle véhémente.  
\- Ou même que tu trouverais simplement gentil ? insista l'ami d'Ichigo.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il y en ait un ou non ? bougonna la brune, gênée.  
Orihime la regardait d'un air qui voulait tout dire. Karin ne paraissait pas réaliser qu'elle était déjà sous le charme du duc Hitsugaya mais sa réaction prouvait que c'était bien le cas. Elle vit avec amusement la jeune fille marmonner dans son coin.  
\- Donc il y en a bien un, supposa justement Renji.  
\- Le duc Hitsugaya, soupira Ichigo en ayant assez de cette mascarade qui se prolongeait trop.  
La réponse du roux surprit énormément son copain d'enfance. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le connaissait.  
\- Et Sa Grâce apprécie beaucoup Karin, d'ailleurs, signala Orihime en finissant son assiette.  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de finir son repas en silence. Était-elle si transparente ou simplement idiote de n'avoir rien vu venir ? À chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à chasser le duc de son esprit, il fallait que quelqu'un se mette à parler de lui. Aurait-elle un jour la paix ?   
\- Avant de t'occuper des histoires de cœur de ma sœur, occupe-toi de convaincre Kuchiki de te donner Rukia en mariage, mon cher Renji, conseilla Ichigo, narquois.  
Renji lui jeta un regard noir, ce sujet était sensible chez lui et Ichigo le savait pertinemment. Il avait déjà tenté deux fois de demander la main de la jeune sœur du duc Kuchiki à celui-ci mais à chaque fois, le duc avait refusé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.  
\- Ichigo, l'appela sa femme, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais très bien que Renji n'aime pas qu'on aborde ce sujet alors arrête d'en parler...  
Le roux soupira bruyamment, sachant qu'elle avait raison.  
\- Excuse-moi, Renji, murmura-t-il penaud. Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'aider si tu le demandes.  
\- Oui je sais, merci Ichigo.  
Karin ne savait pas que dans les familles nobles le mariage était aussi compliqué. Elle en était vraiment désolée pour l'ami de son aîné car elle l'avait senti très épris de cette Rukia Kuchiki. La jeune fille espérait que son frère adoptif se laisserait convaincre car elle sentait que Renji était un homme bien – mise à part ses ridicules chamailleries avec Ichigo.  
\- Continue d'y croire, lança-t-elle soudain. Ne baisse pas les bras, si tu l'aimes, bats-toi jusqu'au bout.  
Les encouragements de la brune donnèrent du courage au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire plein de reconnaissance.  
La sœur d'Ichigo comprit que les paroles qui, à l'origine, étaient destinées à Renji, pouvaient très bien lui être adressées. Le duc avait pris de l'importance pour elle et elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qui commençait à se nouer entre eux. Karin savait qu'elle l'appréciait un peu trop pour son propre bien mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Jusqu'où tout ça la mènera-t-il ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Rencontre tant attendue et mauvaises surprises

Une semaine passa depuis la rencontre de Karin avec le meilleur ami de son frère, Renji. Elle avait décidé de le surnommer amicalement « l'ananas rouge » à cause de sa coiffure improbable. Depuis ce moment, le jeune homme ne cessait de la taquiner sur le duc pour se venger de ce surnom qu'il estimait « ridicule ».  
Dans son lit, Karin rêvassait alors que la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir à cause de prunelles turquoises qui ne la laissaient pas tranquille. Le visage d'Hitsugaya la poursuivait à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit et la fatigue due à son manque de sommeil ne cessait d'augmenter.   
Pour le moment, la jeune fille réussissait encore à donner le change à Ichigo et sa femme mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps. De plus, son frère aîné lui avait dit qu'il avait une annonce importante à lui faire et ça la stressait beaucoup. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave.  
Karin regarda l'horloge et poussa un soupir de découragement. Il était déjà presque quatre heures du matin. Elle doutait de parvenir à trouver le sommeil mais décida tout de même de tenter le coup. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose si elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Sa résolution prise, elle ferma ses yeux noirs et s’emmitoufla dans la couette comme si elle était dans un cocon.   
Après une demie heure d'attente et une dernière pensée pour sa sœur jumelle, Karin s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves où elle voyait une paire d'yeux de glace la regarder avec tendresse.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Karin dormait profondément, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur Orihime qui venait la réveiller. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de la jeune fille et se mit à la secouer légèrement en espérant qu'elle l'entende :  
\- Karin, il est 10h30... Ton petit déjeuner est prêt et il t'attend sur la table de la salle à manger, murmura la rousse à son oreille.  
La brune gémit dans son sommeil et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux sombres. L'esprit encore dans le brouillard, Karin remarqua avec peine la présence de la femme de son frère à côté de son lit. Elle se redressa péniblement dans son lit et lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
\- Orihime ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Il est 10h30, ma jolie et tu devrais être levée depuis un moment, signala sa belle-sœur en retenant un sourire.  
À cette annonce, Karin écarquilla ses yeux noirs. Sans perdre une minute, elle rejeta ses couvertures loin d'elle et se leva rapidement pour se préparer. Mais à peine avait-elle posé ses deux pieds sur le sol qu'elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement. La brune se rassit sur son lit en maudissant sa faiblesse.  
\- Prends ton temps, lui conseilla Orihime en posant délicatement une main sur son épaule. Ton professeur ne viendra pas aujourd'hui car il nous a prévenu qu'il avait un imprévu.  
Karin ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Il était vrai que le cours de danse l'aurait plus ou moins empêché de songer à une certaine personne mais en même temps, elle aurait l'occasion de réfléchir sur son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, aidée par la femme d'Ichigo, la brune tenta une fois encore de se lever. Elle tenait difficilement debout sur ses jambes vacillantes mais elle serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe de nouveau. Quelques secondes sans bouger et son étourdissement s'en allait au fur et à mesure.  
\- Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, dit soudain la rousse soucieuse. Tu me parais assez faible...  
\- Juste une fatigue passagère, ce n'est rien, répliqua Karin avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.  
Orihime lui lança un regard oblique, se demandant si ce qu'elle disait était bien vrai. En réprimant un soupir de résignation – cette fille était aussi têtue que son mari –, elle suivit Karin jusqu'à la salle d'eau où elle prépara le bain de la jeune fille qui se déshabillait dans un coin de la pièce.  
Une fois le bain prêt, Karin se plongea dedans avec délice. Après la nuit difficile qu'elle avait passé, rien de mieux que se délasser dans une eau bien chaude. Elle entendait Orihime s'affairer dans sa chambre, sans doute lui préparait-elle des vêtements.   
Après près d'une demie heure dans l'eau, Karin se leva enfin de son bain et s'enroula dans une serviette de la couleur des yeux troublants du duc. Il fallait qu'elle en revienne toujours à lui, c'était vraiment agaçant ! Se morigénant intérieurement, la jeune fille sortit de la salle et rejoignit sa belle-sœur qui venait de terminer de faire son lit.  
\- Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire, fit-elle remarquer en désignant le lit.  
\- C'était pour gagner du temps, c'est tout, objecta la rousse en venant dans sa direction avec un tissu dans ses mains. Je t'ai choisie celle-là, ça ira ? fit-elle en mettant devant ses yeux une robe verte ceinturée de blanc.  
\- Oui, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire. Tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai toujours du mal à enfiler ces robes.  
\- Pas de souci, commence à t'habiller et quand c'est bon, je viendrai t'aider.  
Karin se mit en devoir d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Après cela, la femme de son frère aîné vint l'aider à enfiler la robe choisie. Une fois prête, Orihime la coiffa d'une tresse qui partait sur le devant et invita Karin à se regarder dans le miroir. La jeune fille ne se reconnaissait pas du tout devant cette belle jeune fille que lui montrait son reflet.   
\- C'est vraiment moi, ça ? s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite.  
Orihime sourit devant la réaction de la brune, elle s'attendait à peu près à ça. Elle l'invita à la suivre en bas où son petit déjeuner devait déjà être froid. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux femmes en entendant frapper à la porte.   
Alors que Karin se dirigeait dans la salle à manger envoyée par sa belle-sœur, Orihime partit ouvrir la porte au mystérieux visiteur. Elle se trouva face à face à un valet du duc Hitsugaya qui avait un message à lui remettre de la part de son mari. La jeune femme remercia le domestique et ferma la porte une fois qu'il était parti.   
Elle ouvrit le message en question et ce qu'elle lut était vraiment bizarre.

Orihime,  
Je t'envoie ce message de la part de Sa Grâce pour  
te dire que le bal est reporté à dans deux semaines.  
Un événement étrange justifie cette mesure, je te  
l'expliquerai ce soir, quand je serai rentré.  
Et dis à Karin que j'aurai besoin de lui parler ce soir.  
Bien à toi,  
Ichigo.

Orihime espérait que ce n'était rien de grave mais le fait que le duc soit obligé de repousser le bal était quelque peu inquiétant. Ce n'était pas son genre de retarder un événement de ce genre. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard car Karin l'attendait dans la salle à manger.  
Celle-ci trouvait d'ailleurs que la rousse mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. Que s'était-il passé ? Avant qu'elle put aller voir, elle la vit entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, le visage crispé.  
\- Tu es bizarre, Orihime, souleva Karin, le regard soupçonneux.  
\- Je viens juste de recevoir un message de ton frère, soupira-t-elle en baissant son regard sur la lettre. Il me disait que le bal du duc était reporté et qu'il aurait besoin de te parler ce soir, annonça la jeune femme en relevant la tête.  
\- Pour quelle raison mon frère a-t-il besoin de me parler ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Karin, il ne m'en a pas fait part, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
Karin mordit dans une tartine beurrée, perplexe. Décidément, Ichigo avait toujours le chic pour la surprendre, se dit-elle amusée. Mais Orihime était inquiète et elle n'aimait pas ça. À cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit brusquement.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.  
La rousse lui adressa un sourire tendu. Karin ne manquait vraiment pas de jugeote, elle devrait y prendre garde à l'avenir.  
\- Rien d'important.  
Orihime se leva, débarrassa la table et alla dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner – et pour fuir la perspicacité de la sœur de son mari.   
Pour se changer les idées, Karin se dirigea dans le bureau de son frère pour prendre un livre. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette maison qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette pièce. Elle constata avec attendrissement que cet endroit ressemblait bien à Ichigo : solide et rassurant.   
Elle prit place dans un fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et commença sa lecture. Mais seulement après quelques minutes, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo travaillait avec le duc sur un dossier compliqué.   
\- Que comptez-vous faire, Monseigneur ?  
Toshiro soupira, il n'en savait rien lui-même. Un de ses métayers n'avait pas pu régler la taxe qu'il lui devait car il avait été trop malade pour pouvoir rentrer ses récoltes. Mais il ne voulait pas l'exproprier, il devait y avoir un autre moyen.  
\- Laissons-le tranquille pour cette année, décida le duc. Et faites en sorte qu'un médecin aille à son chevet.  
\- Ce sera fait, Votre Grâce, acquiesça le régisseur.  
Le jeune seigneur n'entendit pas la réponse de son employé. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et se posait toutes sortes de questions sur une jeune fille en particulier. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.   
Pour quelle raison ? Tout simplement qu'il était déjà engagé avec une femme – qu'il n'aimait pas mais là n'était pas la question. Sa fiancée pourrait très mal prendre le fait qu'il se rapproche d'une autre qu'elle.  
Ichigo, comprenant au bout de quelques secondes que le duc ne l'écoutait plus, réprima un soupir. Il était souvent ailleurs, en ce moment. Le roux savait plus ou moins ce qui tracassait son seigneur et aurait aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide mais il ne savait pas comment procéder.   
\- Votre Grâce ?  
Hitsugaya secoua la tête en entendant la voix de son employé, afin de reprendre ses esprits.  
\- Désolé, Kurosaki, soupira-t-il en se levant de son bureau. Je n'ai pas la tête à travailler en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre, en effet, répliqua Ichigo en croisant ses bras. On dirait que quelque chose vous embête.  
Toshiro se retourna vers son régisseur, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles turquoises. Puis il comprit où le roux voulait en venir donc il sortit le message qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant et le montra à Ichigo.  
\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais la semaine dernière, mon bureau a été fouillé, révéla le duc, les sourcils froncés. Et on m'a laissé ce message, tenez.  
Ichigo était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille et pour quelle raison ? De plus en plus d'événements étranges avaient lieu et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
\- Je l'ignorais, avoua-t-il en prenant la lettre que son employeur lui tendait. Mais pourquoi ? Rien d'important n'est déposé dans ce bureau ! Vous me l'avez dit vous-même !  
\- En effet, mais notre visiteur devait apparemment l'ignorer, déclara le duc. Vous seul savez où je range les papiers importants donc il n'y aucun risque pour qu'ils soient découverts.  
Le frère de Karin hocha la tête sans répondre et commença sa lecture. Ce qu'il découvrit en parcourant le message laissé par le supposé cambrioleur le laissait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?   
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, commenta Ichigo, le visage sombre. Qui aurait intérêt à vous menacer de la sorte ?  
\- Je l'ignore, Kurosaki. Mais une chose est sûre, il a envoyé ce même genre de message à ma fiancée qui me l'a montré, révéla le duc d'un ton où perçait de l'anxiété.  
Ichigo relut le message et la signature l'intrigua. « Le Diable n'est jamais loin »... Qui pouvait être ce « Diable » ?   
\- Le message envoyé à votre fiancée était-il signé de la même façon ?  
\- Oui, mais en quoi cela aurait-il son importance ? s'étonna le jeune seigneur.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Votre Grâce, soupira Ichigo. Mais c'est tout de même une manière bien étrange de signer un message, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Toshiro acquiesça sans mot dire. Son régisseur n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas le genre de signature que l'on pouvait trouver dans beaucoup de lettres. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à sa fiancée ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas et cela l'agaçait.   
\- En tout cas, il ne faut pas prendre ces menaces à la légère, énonça Ichigo, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Si quelqu'un a l'intention de s'en prendre à vous ainsi qu'à votre fiancée, il faudra faire très attention.  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Toshiro avec un signe de tête. Restons sur nos gardes, Kurosaki.  
Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se remettre au travail car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le majordome qui affichait une mine contrariée.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Shin ? parla le duc, s'attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Votre fiancée est ici et veut vous parler, Monseigneur, annonça sombrement le domestique. Dois-je lui dire que vous êtes absent ?  
Décidément, Toshiro n'avait pas de chance. Pourquoi venait-elle le déranger à ce moment précis ? Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui gâcher la vie. Il soupira profondément et répondit à son majordome d'une voix où perçait de l'impatience :  
\- Je vais la recevoir dans le salon bleu. Faites-nous parvenir du thé.  
\- Très bien, Monseigneur, s'inclina Shin en prenant congé.  
Toshiro se leva du canapé où il s'était assis quelques instants plus tôt et assura à son régisseur qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.  
\- Continuez sans moi en attendant.  
\- Très bien, assura Ichigo.  
Le roux regarda son employeur partir pour rejoindre Mademoiselle Hinamori. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la recevoir, son air ennuyé ne le trompait pas. Cette visite était-elle si importante que ça ? Il était vrai qu'elle venait toujours au moment le moins opportun, songea le jeune homme avec agacement. En soupirant, il s'installa au bureau du duc et continua ce qu'il avait à faire.  
En se dirigeant vers la pièce où l'attendait sa fiancée, Toshiro ne put empêcher un soupir de frustration s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder gaiement et elle n'avait pas intérêt de l'avoir dérangé en plein travail pour une histoire sans importance.  
Après quelques minutes trop courtes à son goût, le duc entra dans le salon bleu où sa fiancée buvait une tasse de thé. En la voyant, il savait qu'elle était d'aussi bonne humeur que lui. La discussion promettait d'être longue. « Désolé, Kurosaki », s'excusa-t-il intérieurement.  
\- Bonjour, mon amie, la salua-t-il tout de même. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air assez troublée...  
\- Bonjour, Votre Grâce, répondit-elle en exécutant une révérence. En effet, vous avez vu juste, je suis très contrariée.  
Le jeune seigneur l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés sur le canapé tandis qu'elle poursuivait sur un ton où on sentait de la frustration :  
\- Mon père étant très occupé, je ne peux m'adresser qu'à vous !  
Et lui, il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, peut-être ?   
\- Est-que ce serait possible d'avancer la date de notre mariage de trois jours ?  
Le duc savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas accepter de la recevoir mais son père – Dieu ait son âme – lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais manquer de respect à une dame. La demande de sa promise ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas.  
\- Pour quelle raison ? Il y a un problème ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le jeune homme.  
Hinamori tritura ses doigts comme si elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une requête des plus ordinaires, il y avait de quoi être gênée. Mais la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait : elle désirait devenir duchesse et être une des femmes les plus importantes du royaume. Alors si pour cela elle devait tricher un peu, elle le ferait sans hésiter une seconde.  
Le duc, lui , n'en menait pas large. C'était pour cette raison stupide qu'elle l'avait fait demander ? Sa patience n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites et il le savait. S'efforçant de garder son calme, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les paroles de la jeune femme.  
\- En effet, soupira-t-elle. Le groupe de musicien qui doit jouer à notre mariage ne pourra pas être là à la date prévue.  
Il n'en revenait pas ! Quelle raison ridicule pour avancer la date d'un mariage ! Elle aurait vraiment pu faire un effort pour trouver autre chose, quand même ! Toshiro serra discrètement les poings, signe que son agacement grandissait.  
\- Et ne peut-on tout simplement pas en trouver un autre ? Ce n'est pas les orchestres qui manquent dans le royaume... fit justement remarquer Toshiro.  
Hinamori ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle était piégée.   
\- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, concéda-t-elle, déçue de ne pas avoir obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Je vais vous laisser, je suis attendue chez une amie, fit-elle en se levant.  
Par mimétisme, le jeune duc aux cheveux d'argent se leva aussi et reconduisit lui-même sa fiancée à son carrosse. Hinamori lui adressa un signe de main qu'il ne vit pas et le carrosse disparut de son champ de vision.  
Fulminant, le jeune seigneur rejoignit son régisseur qui l'attendait encore dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire, la visite d'Hinamori ayant duré plus longtemps que prévue. Quand il vit son employeur entrer dans son bureau, Ichigo put tout à fait remarquer que le duc était à bout de patience. Était-ce sa fiancée qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ? Il n'en doutait guère.  
\- Non mais franchement, quel toupet ! Me déranger pour une raison aussi futile ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! craqua Toshiro en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait, si je peux me permettre ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans une telle colère, indiqua Ichigo, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
\- Madame voulait tout simplement avancer la date du mariage car l'orchestre qu'elle voulait n'était pas disponible ce jour-là, expliqua le duc un peu plus calmement.  
Le roux était stupéfait. Quelle raison ridicule ! Il comprenait la colère justifiée du duc, lui-même n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Elle avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour les déranger alors qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche.  
\- Avec tout ça, je vous ai laissé tout le travail, s'excusa le duc.   
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure, l'apaisa Ichigo en balayant l'objection d'un geste de la main. D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé ce qu'il nous restait, signala-t-il.  
Toshiro hochait la tête sans répondre. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le mettre dans une telle colère. Il n'était pas là pour écouter les états d'âmes de sa fiancée, bon sang ! Il se devait d'abord au roi et aux paysans qui vivaient sur ses terres. Le reste venait après mais Hinamori ne voulait pas le comprendre.  
Le jeune duc poussa un soupir de colère et de fatigue mêlées. Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et se tint la tête entre ses mains. Il était épuisé...  
\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Votre Grâce, annonça Ichigo qui venait à côté de lui. Vous en avez besoin...  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Kurosaki, marmonna le noble. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et passez le bonjour à votre femme ainsi qu'à votre sœur.  
\- Je le ferai, assura le régisseur. Bonne soirée, Votre Grâce et à demain, le salua-t-il en quittant la pièce.  
Une fois seul, Toshiro enleva sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de se mettre à l'aise. Puis soudain, on toqua à la porte.  
\- Entrez !  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Shin, son fidèle majordome qui avait dû entendre ses éclats de voix.  
\- C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, Monseigneur... Désirez-vous manger ici ? demanda humblement Shin.  
\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci Shin, accepta Toshiro avec soulagement.  
\- Très bien, fit le domestique. Le repas sera prêt dans une petite vingtaine de minutes et je vous l'apporterai aussitôt.  
Le duc congédia son employé avec un petit sourire crispé. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer mais le visage d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs lui apparut dans son esprit. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? 

Pendant le chemin du retour, Ichigo ne savait pas quoi penser de la tentative d'Hinamori pour faire avancer la date du mariage. Cette demande était vraiment étrange. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus longtemps car le voilà de retour chez lui. Il remercia le cocher avec un sourire et entra dans la maison.  
\- Je suis rentré ! s'annonça-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée.  
Personne ne répondait et il n'entendait aucun bruit. Vraiment étrange... Le jeune régisseur se dirigea dans la cuisine où il trouva sa femme en train de préparer le dîner. Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué sa présence donc il se mit derrière elle et l'enlaça en posant ses mains sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.  
\- Ichigo, sourit Orihime. Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, indiqua-t-elle en mettant sa préparation dans le plat.  
Le roux embrassa sa femme dans la nuque et lui expliqua rapidement :  
\- C'est vrai mais le duc n'était pas vraiment en forme et en plus, sa fiancée nous a encore dérangés. Sa Grâce était vraiment en colère, souffla-t-il comme à bout de force.  
Ichigo releva la tête et fit dériver son regard noisette sur toute la pièce. Sa sœur devrait être avec Orihime mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Cependant, il se souvenait qu'elle semblait vraiment fatiguée donc il supposa qu'elle était partie se reposer dans sa chambre.  
\- Tu sais où est Karin ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.  
\- Elle voulait lire donc je suppose qu'elle doit être dans ton bureau, vu que je ne l'ai pas vu en ressortir, formula Orihime en se retournant vers lui avec un beau sourire sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais aller vérifier, l'informa son mari. Et après, je vous expliquerai tout.  
La rousse sourit sans répondre tandis qu'Ichigo se rendait dans son bureau. Elle mit le plat dans le four et s'attaqua à la préparation du dessert.  
Ichigo ouvrit doucement la porte de son bureau et entra en catimini. Il fit dévier ses yeux dans toute la pièce et découvrit sa sœur endormie sur un des deux fauteuils. Le jeune homme sourit à cette vision, attendri. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée si elle s'endormait de cette manière, malgré ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse.  
Le livre que Karin avait dans les mains attira son attention. Il put constater avec un sourire qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour. Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit le genre de lecture dont sa sœur raffolait. Mais tout le monde changeait en grandissant et sa cadette en était la preuve vivante.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras, pour la réveiller.  
\- Karin, le dîner est bientôt prêt, l'avertit-t-il en la secouant légèrement.  
La brune bougea dans son sommeil, la voix de son frère lui parvenant plus ou moins clairement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa aussitôt sur Ichigo qui retira sa main du bras de la jeune fille.  
\- Ichi-nii, tu es rentré tôt, fit-elle remarquer encore endormie.  
Le roux sourit à la remarque de sa sœur. Décidément, ses faits et gestes étaient passés au crible, dans cette maison, songea-t-il amusé. Sa femme lui avait fait la même remarque, quelques instants plus tôt.  
\- En effet, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de sa cadette afin de l'aider à se mettre debout. Vous vous êtes données le mot, Orihime et toi...  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna l'ancienne paysanne.  
\- Parce qu'elle m'a fait la même remarque que toi, quand je suis rentré, répliqua le jeune homme. Aller, on va rejoindre Orihime qui doit préparer la table...  
Karin acquiesça sans mot dire et emboîta le pas de son frère, en refermant la porte du bureau derrière elle.   
Arrivant dans la salle à manger, la jeune fille prit place sur une chaise tandis que son frère se rendait dans la cuisine afin d'aider sa femme. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'Ichigo pourrait avoir lui dire, cela l'agaçait de ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais elle ne put pas continuer à penser à tout cela car elle vit Orihime et Ichigo arriver dans la pièce, les bras pris par les plats du repas.  
\- Tout va bien, Karin ? s'inquiéta Orihime tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle.  
\- Je me pose plein de questions sur plein de choses, soupira la brune. Yuzu, ma nouvelle vie avec vous, ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer d'un coup.  
Sa belle-sœur sourit d'un air attendri. Elle savait que la sœur de son mari était préoccupée aussi par une toute autre chose mais elle ne dit rien.  
\- Tu veux en parler plus tard ? Je suis là si tu as besoin, énonça-t-elle.  
Karin esquissa un léger sourire sans répondre, reconnaissante. Elle prit l'assiette que la jeune femme lui tendait et attaqua son repas. Orihime était un vrai cordon-bleu, songea-t-elle avec envie. Elle aimerait être aussi bonne en cuisine mais pour le moment, elle savait à peine faire cuire un œuf.   
À la fin du dîner, la brune sentit le regard noisette de son frère peser lourdement sur elle. Le moment devait être venu car elle entendit Ichigo lui annoncer avec un peu d'appréhension :  
\- Petite sœur, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
La jeune fille releva la tête et planta ses prunelles sombres dans celle de son aîné. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il était rarement aussi tendu.  
\- Je t'écoute, Ichi-nii.  
\- Voilà : la semaine prochaine, nous irons voir notre père pour que tu fasses enfin sa connaissance, lâcha Ichigo d'un seul coup.  
La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour la jeune fille brune. Son père ? Mais elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir envie de le rencontrer ! Elle savait cependant que ça ferait plaisir à son frère donc elle se ferait un devoir de les accompagner.  
\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un monstre, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.   
\- Tu crois... que je... vais lui plaire ? hésita Karin.  
Le jeune régisseur s'attendait à cette question de la part de sa sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas de doute à avoir.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à rester naturelle, il a envie de te connaître depuis très longtemps, tu sais, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que Yuzu soit là aussi, souffla-t-il, le visage soudain triste.  
Karin sentit son corps se crisper à la mention du nom de leur sœur. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder mais elle les retint courageusement.   
\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
L'ambiance était devenue plus morose. Orihime ne savait que dire pour les rassurer donc elle prit Karin par les épaules et l'enlaça. Une marque de soutien qui fit beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille. Ichigo les rejoignit et les enlaça toutes les deux. Karin et Orihime se mirent à éclater de rire et enlacèrent le jeune homme à leur tour. Un simple câlin avait ramené la joie de vivre dans cette maison.  
\- Si on attaquait le dessert, maintenant ?  
La question d'Ichigo amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Karin. Elle savait, qu'à un moment où à un autre, son frère allait demander de manger le gâteau préparé par sa femme, dans l'après-midi.  
\- Va le chercher ! répliqua la rousse en partageant un regard de connivence avec l'autre fille de la maison.  
Sur les rires des deux femmes, Ichigo partit dans la cuisine chercher la pâtisserie en faisant mine de ronchonner. Karin partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain pour calmer son hilarité.   
En passant de l'eau sur son visage, les yeux turquoises du duc lui apparaissaient devant les yeux. Elle en avait assez de le voir tout le temps quand elle s'y attendait le moins ! Et la douleur ressentie à chaque fois était de plus en plus virulente et la laissait désemparée.   
La brune secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inopportunes et se rendit dans la salle à manger en se composant un visage souriant.  
\- C'est quel jour qu'on va voir notre père, Ichi-nii ? demanda Karin d'une voix neutre.  
Le jeune homme roux avala la bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche et répondit en la regardant :  
\- Dimanche prochain, normalement.  
\- D'accord.  
Le silence retomba sur la pièce tandis que tout le monde finissait de manger sa part de gâteau au chocolat. En essuyant le coin de sa bouche, Karin songea tristement à sa sœur jumelle Yuzu qui n'avait pas la chance de partager ce moment en famille.

L'odeur de sang séché ne la lâchait pas. La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était retenue prisonnière dans cet endroit. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ses blessures et son corps était tout ankylosé.   
Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Ça faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu la visite de son ravisseur et elle mourrait de faim. Elle espérait que sa sœur ne s'inquiète pas trop à son sujet mais en la connaissant, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander.  
\- Tiens donc, comment va ma prisonnière préférée depuis ce temps ?  
La voix d'homme qui susurrait à son oreille lui fit rater un battement. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver et il l'avait fait sursauter. Sa réaction fit rire son geôlier.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
\- Oh mais rien voyons ! se récria-t-il faussement offensé.  
La jeune fille savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux paroles de son ravisseur. Elle aimerait vraiment revoir sa sœur juste une seule fois... A cette pensée, des larmes de douleur et de frustration se mirent à couler sur ses joues meurtries.   
\- Tu sais que ta sœur jumelle est vraiment mignonne ? murmura l'homme d'une voix suave où perçait une satisfaction intense. Brune et piquante, tout à fait mon genre...  
La prisonnière écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre ? Cette perspective l'emplissait d'horreur.   
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! cria la jeune fille avec la force du désespoir. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à nous ? Nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à...  
\- Tais-toi ! vociféra son tortionnaire en la frappant violemment sur une jambe. Tu n'es rien, rien du tout !   
Yuzu retint à grand-peine un cri de douleur. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son innocence était désormais très loin derrière elle. Elle regrettait le temps où elle était avec sa sœur et leur mère.  
\- Je ne peux pas permettre que deux gamines comme toi et ta sœur faites échouer le plan qu'il a fallu plus de deux ans à mettre au point ! Donc tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et ta sœur viendra te rejoindre dans quelques temps... trancha-t-il d'une voix froide et sèche.   
Il fixa de son regard mauvais la jeune fille qui retenait ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Il fallait à tout prix que sa fille épouse le duc car il était à deux doigts de la faillite. Lui seul pouvait les tirer d'affaire. Personne ne devait découvrir ce secret car il en allait de son intégrité.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, ma jolie.  
Sur ces paroles, le ravisseur repartit comme il était venu en laissant Yuzu pleurer de désespoir. Elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait et elle espérait que ça finirait bien. Pour tout le monde...

De retour dans sa chambre, Karin enleva sa robe et enfila sa tenue de nuit en soupirant. Elle ne parvenait plus à chasser le duc Hitsugaya de ses pensées. Chaque jour et chaque nuit, son visage froid lui apparaissait comme dans un rêve.   
Ses yeux de glace la captivaient et elle pourrait s'y noyer sans que ça ne lui pose problème. Son air inaccessible et fier faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle et les autres hommes lui étaient indifférents. La brune n'avait d'yeux que pour le duc Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer sa belle-sœur qui lui apportait une tasse de ce qu'elle supposait être du chocolat chaud. Orihime posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et prit place au côté de la jeune fille. La rousse trouvait que Karin semblait très tourmentée et perdue, à la fois.   
\- Karin, tu es vraiment étrange depuis quelques temps, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Orihime sur un ton triste.   
À la mention de son nom, la brune tourna la tête vers la femme de son frère avec une expression de peine sur le visage.   
\- Mais non, tout va bien, Orihime, tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.  
\- Arrête, tu ne me la feras pas à moi, jeune demoiselle, répliqua Orihime d'un ton sans réplique. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?   
Karin se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant avec mélancolie la Lune déjà haute dans le ciel. La couleur de l'astre lunaire lui faisait penser aux cheveux d'argent du jeune duc. Une couleur vraiment étrange pour un jeune homme, soit dit en passant. Rien que le fait d'imaginer son visage et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.  
\- Non, je ne crois pas ça, Orihime, soupira la jeune fille sans se retourner. J'aimerai simplement savoir ce qui m'arrive, c'est vraiment agaçant et troublant...  
Orihime, soudainement intéressée par les paroles de la sœur de son mari, se rapprocha d'elle et se mit elle aussi à regarder la Lune.   
Karin sentait sa présence à ses côtés mais n'osait pas la regarder dans ses perles grises, de peur qu'elle y découvre une chose compromettante. Sans aucune raison apparente, la jeune fille sentait des sanglots monter dans sa gorge et tenta de les retenir, en vain.  
Entendant des bruits étouffés venant de sa voisine, Orihime se retourna vivement vers elle et une mine inquiète s'afficha sur son beau visage. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Karin et la fit tourner vers elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur : le visage clair de la jolie brune était ravagé par les larmes coulant sur ses joues.   
\- Je savais que ça n'allait pas, Karin, fit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je reconnais les signes, j'ai été jeune moi aussi...  
Un sourire involontaire se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille en entendant ces mots.  
\- Arrête, on dirait... que tu penses... être vieille, balbutia-t-elle péniblement.  
\- J'ai tout de même vingt-cinq ans, tu sais... Mais bon, revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe, trancha la rousse.   
Karin tressaillit dans les bras de sa belle-sœur. Elle allait passer à la casserole et elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.   
\- Tu disais que... tu savais ce que j'ai, hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux en se dégageant.  
\- Tu... es... amoureuse, Karin, martela Orihime pour être sûre de se faire bien comprendre.  
À cette révélation, la brune écarquilla les yeux et posa un regard étonné sur la rousse. Amoureuse, elle ? Mais de qui ? Elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille, Orihime ?   
L'interpellée sourit tendrement à cette question. La sœur d'Ichigo était décidément bien innocente, songea-t-elle attendrie.   
\- J'ai eu les mêmes symptômes donc tu ne peux pas me tromper, affirma-t-elle d'un ton définitif. Se perdre dans ses pensées avec un sourire béat, le cœur qui s'emballe quand on pense à lui, le fait de le savoir avec une autre qui te fait souffrir et d'autres encore... énuméra Orihime en comptant sur ses doigts.   
Elle s'interrompit un instant, pour laisser à Karin le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.   
Karin, elle, était complètement désemparée. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes à la vue de la femme d'Ichigo. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi aveugle ?   
Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle était décidément bien stupide de s'être amourachée d'un duc déjà promis à une autre... Sa bêtise ne connaissait pas de limite, se fustigea-t-elle amèrement.   
\- Maintenant... que tu... en parles, sanglota la brune avec ironie. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?   
Orihime la couvait d'un regard triste, comprenant ce que la jeune fille ressentait. Quand elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son mari, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Mais Ichigo n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments et il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
\- Le pire de tout, c'est qu'il n'est pas pour moi, continua Karin en regardant la Lune avec mélancolie. Je vise haut, non ? Un duc, rien que ça... Fiancé, qui plus est !  
\- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Karin, soupira Orihime en fermant les yeux. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est vivre avec et espérer qu'un jour, ça devienne réciproque.  
\- Dans ce cas, je mourrai vieille fille.  
\- Ou pas...  
Karin se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et ce qu'elle vit sur son visage lui fit chaud au cœur. Un sourire plein d'espoir et un regard gris confiant. Mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle savait que ce serait quasiment impossible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde confiance en elle, lui dirait Yuzu avec un sourire encourageant. Elle entendait presque sa voix.  
\- Orihime ? l'appela la brune hésitante.  
\- Oui, ma jolie ?  
Elle tripota ses doigts quelques instants avant de répondre en baissant la tête :  
\- Ne dis rien à mon frère, s'il te plaît.  
Il était vrai que si Ichigo apprenait ce qui s'était dit dans cette pièce, cela ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Donc Orihime acquiesça sans mot dire à sa demande, la comprenant très bien.  
\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, annonça la rousse en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. Essaie de dormir un peu, tout de même.  
\- Bonne nuit et merci.  
Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, Orihime adressa un doux sourire à la sœur de son mari. Elle marcha vers sa chambre où son cher et tendre devait s'impatienter. Bingo ! En pénétrant dans la chambre principale, elle vit Ichigo le visage sombre.   
\- Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
\- Je reviens, fit-elle en se rendant dans la salle d'eau.  
Le jeune homme soupira mais prit son mal en patience. Il entendit l'eau et en déduisit que sa femme faisait sa toilette. Le visage tourmenté de sa jeune sœur lui revint en mémoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait la tracasser autant ? Elle semblait réellement souffrir et ça, Ichigo ne le supportait pas.   
Il savait bien sûr que Yuzu lui manquait atrocement mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ça. Il y avait autre chose et il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que c'était. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre interrompit ses sombres pensées et il vit Orihime s'approcher du lit pour se coucher.  
Ichigo attendit encore quelques instants – tant bien que mal – pour laisser sa moitié s'installer et une fois qu'elle était couchée à ses côtés, il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander encore une fois :  
\- Alors ?  
\- Comme tu l'avais deviné, elle n'est pas très bien, souffla la jeune femme fatiguée. Mais j'ai réussi à lui remonter le moral, donc tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que cette explication va me suffire ? insista le roux, la mine contrariée.   
En entendant la réaction de son rouquin de mari, Orihime ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas plus têtu que lui – peut-être Karin dans ses mauvais jours – et savait très bien qu'il allait tout faire pour connaître la vérité. Elle réprima un soupir, à la fois amusée et irritée qu'il insiste autant.   
\- Écoute, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, lui avoua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux noisettes de son mari. Comment j'aurais pu lui refuser ça ?   
Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cette histoire. Ichigo poussa un soupir de résignation car il ne demanderait jamais à Orihime de briser une promesse faite à sa cadette, même si ça lui pesait beaucoup.   
Il trouverait une autre façon de lui tirer les vers du nez, se dit-il en embrassant sa femme. Puis il se coucha, ferma la lumière et baissa les paupières sur ses prunelles pleines d'interrogations. Demain était un autre jour.

Après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Orihime, Karin tenta de se recoucher afin de dormir mais le sommeil la fuyait, comme de raison. La découverte de ses sentiments l'avait complètement chamboulée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du duc – à son insu. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, mise à part sa gêne.   
La brune se sentait vraiment vivante et ça faisait longtemps qu'une chose pareille ne lui était pas arrivée. Mais une souffrance infinie vint envahir son cœur. Le jeune duc était fiancé et le mariage était prévu pour bientôt, alors comment faire ?   
Karin jeta ses couvertures au pied du lit et se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit, et s'installa à son bureau. Son frère avait été assez gentil pour lui en procurer un quand elle l'avait demandé. Elle posa une feuille blanche devant elle et prit une plume qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre avant de commencer à écrire.   
Elle voulait se vider la tête de tous ses tourments et quoi de mieux que de se confier à une feuille de papier, qui ne dira jamais rien à personne ? 

J'avoue, je suis complètement paumée et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne fais que penser à lui, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Ses yeux turquoises m'ont jeté un sortilège trop puissant pour que je puisse le rompre.  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de l'homme le plus inaccessible que je connaisse ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote... A chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et mes jambes flageolent. Mais aussi, le fait qu'il soit fiancé m'éclate à la figure. La première fois que je tombe amoureuse et j'en souffre horriblement. Rien que d'y penser et je sens mon cœur se briser impitoyablement.   
Yuzu, j'ai tellement besoin de tes conseils avisés, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là et que tu me dises ce que tu aurais fait à ma place.   
Je suis condamnée à garder le silence, jamais je ne le lui avouerai. Pour me faire rejeter, ce n'est pas la peine. Je souffre déjà assez comme ça. Malheureusement, Orihime a tout deviné mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, et surtout à mon frère. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe naturelle s'il l'apprenait ! 

Karin posa tranquillement sa plume et se détendit. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait posé ses sentiments sur le papier, elle aurait dû le faire bien avant. Une bonne chose de faite, se dit-elle en retournant dans son lit.   
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité, elle vit Ichigo entrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il devait être déjà couché !   
\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, à ce que je vois, nota-t-il d'une voix basse.  
\- Non, trop de choses dans la tête, répondis-je vaguement. Toi non plus ?  
Heureusement qu'elle avait rangé la feuille, songea-t-elle avec soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus que son frère la lise et ce serait la fin de tout. Il prit la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau et la posa à côté du lit avant de prendre place dessus.  
\- Non, en effet, soupira le roux en la fixant de ses prunelles noisettes. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu ne vas pas bien ?  
\- Je ne te ferai pas cet affront, murmura la jeune fille en se redressant. Mais Orihime a dû te dire que ça va mieux, à présent.  
Karin s'interrompit un instant avant de demander, un brin taquine :  
\- Est-ce que ta femme sait que tu es ici ?  
\- Non, j'ai attendu qu'elle soit endormie avant de venir te voir. Mais ne change pas de sujet, petite sœur.  
\- Moi ? Je ne fais rien de tel, mon frère, nia-t-elle l'évidence.  
Ichigo sourit, amusé de la réplique de sa sœur cadette. Elle ne manquait pas d'assurance pour lui mentir de cette façon. Mais en voyant ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues, le visage du jeune homme redevint sérieux. Décidément, ce ne serait pas facile de la faire parler, se dit-il avec une fierté dissimulée. Elle était bien de sa famille, il ne pouvait le nier.  
\- On va faire comme si je te croyais, hein ? ironisa Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, sérieusement...  
\- Tu peux être vraiment désagréable, parfois, se moqua la brune. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?  
\- Beaucoup trop, sourit-il. Mais comme tu vois, ça ne sert à rien.  
Karin se retint de rire devant la réponse de son frère. Elle le savait borné, mais là il battait tous les records. Elle s'adossa à son oreiller et regardait son frère du coin de l’œil. Il semblait vraiment énervé de ne pas avoir réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle allait se montrer charitable, pour une fois.  
\- Je vais te donner un indice pour te mettre sur la voie, annonça Karin en souriant. Mais avant, tu dois me promettre une chose...  
\- Laquelle ?  
Le sourire plein de malice de sa sœur ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Qu'allait-elle faire, bon sang ? Enfin, il le saurait tôt ou tard... Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
\- Que tu ne me demanderas plus rien à ce sujet.  
Elle était fière d'elle, en plus. Il la reconnaissait bien là, se dit-il attendri.  
\- Promis, soupira le jeune homme, vaincu.  
Karin se sentit soulagée quand son frère accepta ses conditions. Que pourrait-elle lui donner comme indice sans trop se trahir ? Elle réfléchit quelques minutes puis reprit la parole, savourant par avance son effet :  
\- Alors voilà : c'est le genre de chose qui arrive à une fille et qui peut bouleverser sa vie.  
Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait osé ! Il éclata de rire, ayant compris avec un instant de retard là où elle voulait en venir avec cette fichue promesse. Elle ne voulait pas se mouiller plus que nécessaire, c'était bien joué de sa part.  
\- Ichi-nii, Orihime dort, lui rappela la jeune fille en mettant un doigt devant sa propre bouche.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai !  
Il stoppa son rire aussitôt puis posa son regard noisette sur sa cadette, qui devait jubiler de l'avoir eu comme un débutant. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de lui donc il se leva et remit la chaise à sa place.  
\- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, petite sœur, énonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Ichi-nii.  
Sur ces mots, le jeune homme roux ferma la porte derrière lui et Karin entendit ses pas feutrés s'éloigner avec soulagement. Elle avait été à deux doigts de craquer mais elle avait tenu bon. Son frère était un adversaire redoutable, quand il voulait.   
En réprimant un sourire de soulagement, elle s'allongea et rabattit ses couvertures sur elle, la couvrant presque entièrement. Seul le haut de la tête dépassait. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir quand elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir accéder au sommeil qui lui faisait défaut, se dit-elle avec irritation.  
Un frisson désagréable lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale. Karin avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée fixement et cette présence ne lui paraissait pas amicale.   
\- C'est quoi ce délire ? se demanda-t-elle tout bas en se redressant vivement dans son lit.  
Aussitôt qu'elle avait parlé, cette sensation disparut. La jeune fille crut alors l'avoir rêvée. Elle se recoucha en espérant que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Elle ferma ses yeux noirs et plongea dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges où la présence ressentie plus tôt refaisait surface.

Quelques heures plus tôt...   
Le duc se retrouva enfin seul dans son bureau. Décidément, cette femme lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et de colère mêlées devant l'obstination de sa fiancée à avancer la date du mariage.   
Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et il ne supporterait plus tout ça encore très longtemps. Il se dit bizarrement que cette précipitation pouvait cacher quelque chose puis rejeta aussitôt cette idée. Elle ne collait pas avec le caractère posé de sa fiancée. Enfin, l'avenir le lui dirait tôt ou tard. Il ne la pensait pas aussi calculatrice mais on était à l'abri de rien. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise à ses dépens.   
Regardant l'horloge d'un coup d’œil distrait et avisant l'heure tardive, Toshiro se dit qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de se coucher. Il était épuisé et la visite de la jeune femme n'avait pas arrangé les choses. En songeant au motif de sa visite, il eut un sourire désabusé. Le jeune duc ne savait que trop qu'elle était pressée de l'épouser, contrairement à lui.   
Après tout, quelle femme ne rêverait-elle pas de devenir duchesse ? Aucune, mise à part peut-être une femme désintéressée et il n'en connaissait pas. Un visage doux entouré de cheveux noirs lui vint soudain en tête. Décidément, la sœur de son régisseur ne le lâchait pas. Il était vrai qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, elle était toujours naturelle et il trouvait ça rafraîchissant.  
Le seigneur sortit de son bureau d'un pas las et tendit l'oreille.  
\- Cette journée n'en finira donc jamais ? soupira-t-il en entendant des éclats de voix dans le hall.  
Il partit dans la direction du bruit, décidé à comprendre la cause de tout ce tapage. Quand il arriva sur place, il fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. Le majordome empêchait deux serviteurs d'en venir aux mains mais il commençait à fatiguer. Le duc manifesta sa présence par un toussotement et aussitôt un silence de plomb remplaça le bruit.  
\- J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe, dit-il sur un ton froid. Pourquoi cette bagarre ?  
\- C'est lui qui a commencé, fit un valet en jetant un regard plein de hargne au valet personnel du duc.  
\- C'est vrai, Tamashi ?  
\- Non, Monseigneur, soupira le jeune homme.  
Toshiro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe que son impatience montait.   
\- J'ai surpris Dan en train de fouiller dans l'argenterie, révéla-t-il devant le regard de glace de son maître.  
À ces mots, le dit Dan s'énerva et voulut s'approcher de Tamashi mais en fut empêché par le majordome qui le retenait fermement. Son visage était marqué par de la fureur pure.  
\- Je vais te tuer, Tamashi !   
\- Tu ne tueras personne.  
La voix du jeune duc claqua comme un fouet, calmant instantanément la colère de son serviteur. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son maître, de la haine dans ses prunelles noires. Toshiro ne cilla pas devant cette rage contenue. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.  
\- Shin, enfermez notre jeune ami dans sa chambre pour qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de ses actes, ordonna sèchement Hitsugaya. Dan, tu quitteras le château demain matin à la première heure, ajouta-t-il en le regardant fixement. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement chez moi.  
Obéissant aux ordres de son jeune maître, Shin empoigna le récalcitrant et le conduisit de force dans sa chambre, ignorant les cris de rage de ce dernier.  
Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le duc se tourna vers son valet, encore choqué par la menace de l'ancien domestique.  
\- Tamashi, va te coucher, dit-il plus doucement. Il ne pourra rien te faire, sinon il sait ce qui l'attend.  
Le jeune serviteur soupira de soulagement. Il était reconnaissant à son seigneur d'avoir pris les choses en main de cette façon.  
\- Merci, Votre Grâce et bonne nuit.  
Il n'attendait pas de réponse et monta dans sa chambre afin d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.  
Toshiro mit une main devant ses yeux clos. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée, songea-t-il avec ironie. Il marcha doucement en direction de sa chambre en se posant des questions. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Depuis quelques temps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.   
Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'y faufila sans un bruit. Il la referma derrière lui vit que son valet avait préparé sa tenue de nuit. Même en état de choc, il y avait pensé, se dit-il amusé. Une fois prêt pour dormir, il fut pris d'une impulsion subite et alla ouvrir son coffre fort, dissimulé derrière le portrait de sa mère. Il prit ce qu'il cherchait et alla dans son lit.  
Il s'agissait de la fameuse lettre reçue quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte car il appréhendait ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il déchiffra le nom de l'expéditeur et la date d'envoi. Son père... Des souvenirs revinrent en force sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Des souvenirs de cette nuit-là...

Flash Back, sept ans plus tôt :

Sur une route enneigée, un carrosse roulait au pas. Les armoiries peintes dessus ne laissaient aucune place au doute : il s'agit du carrosse de la famille ducale Hitsugaya. Un adolescent aux cheveux argentés somnolait dans un coin, tandis que son père discutait avec sa mère.   
Puis un bruit sourd réveilla le jeune homme et il vit son père et sa mère allongés sur le sol blanc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils étendus par terre ? Il s'approcha du carrosse et vit qu'il était retourné et que les chevaux et le cocher n'étaient plus là. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Le jeune homme alla d'abord voir sa mère et les traces de sang ne laissaient place à aucun doute possible : sa mère était morte. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? Ses yeux de glace pleins de larmes, il ferma tendrement les yeux de sa mère et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, comme elle avait coutume de le faire lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Il se dirigea vers son père, tremblant de tout son corps. Avec horreur, il vit une flaque de sang au niveau de sa tête. Il s'agenouilla devant son père et vit qu'il était vivant. Il avait les yeux ouverts – des yeux semblables aux siens – et tentait de lui dire quelque chose.  
\- Approche...toi, mon.... fils, parla-t-il péniblement. Toshiro, il faut que... que tu sois fort...   
\- Pourquoi vous dites cela, père ? Vous allez vous en sortir !  
\- Écoute-moi attentivement, pria le duc en posant sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule de son héritier. À partir de... maintenant, tu es le... nouveau duc, mon fils... et tu vivras... des moments difficiles... Mais je sais... que tu t'en sortiras, je suis... fier de toi...  
La main retomba lourdement sur le sol et Toshiro se mit à verser des larmes de rage et de désespoir. Pourquoi lui avait-on enlevé ses parents ? C'était un cauchemar !

Fin Flash-back.

Ces souvenirs douloureux firent remonter des larmes à ses yeux turquoises. Même après toutes ces années, la douleur était toujours aussi vivace. Il sécha les gouttes salées avec la manche de son pyjama puis reprit la lettre écrite par son père. Elle était datée de la veille de sa mort. Pourquoi la recevait-il seulement maintenant ? Il trouvait vraiment ça étrange, comme si par delà la mort, le vieux duc avait voulu lui dire quelque chose.   
Il décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia délicatement la feuille et commença sa lecture.

Mon fils,

Je sais que cette lettre doit te surprendre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler avant mon départ pour l'autre monde.  
Donc j'ai tout écris ici, la veille de ma mort.  
Voilà: ce que je vais te dire va te paraître sans doute étrange mais c'est la stricte vérité.   
Tes fiançailles avec la jeune Hinamori sont nulles et non avenues. J'imagine sans peine l'expression de ton visage au moment où tu liras ceci, tu ne vas sans doute pas comprendre. Cependant, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur avant toute chose et je n'ignore pas que cette jeune demoiselle n'est pas faite pour toi.  
Toshiro, pousse l'armoire dans le bureau, celle qui est à côté de mon portrait, tu verras une sorte de petite porte: c'est un petit coffre dont personne ne connaît l’existence. Tu y trouveras les réponses à toutes les questions que tu dois te poser.

Je suis parti alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un adolescent et tout est retombé sur tes épaules à un âge bien tendre, mais sache que de là où nous sommes, ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi.  
Un dernier conseil : si tu rencontres une jeune fille dont tu tombes amoureux et qui t'aime aussi pour ce que tu es, peu importe son rang social... épouse-la car seule elle pourra te rendre heureux.

Sois heureux, mon fils, nous veillerons toujours sur toi.

Ton père.

Toshiro laissa tomber la lettre sur son lit, complètement hébété. Il n'était pas fiancé ? Mais enfin, c'était quoi ce délire ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne voulant pas croire à cette nouvelle. Cette annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Le jeune duc reprit la feuille et relit une seconde fois la lettre de son père, pour être certain de ne commettre aucune erreur. Mais il lisait la même chose.  
Cachant la lettre sous son oreiller, il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea confortablement dans son lit en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à la tête. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil mais les mots de son père lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Toshiro secoua violemment la tête afin de chasser les pensées qui le tourmentaient. Deux heures plus tard, il s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves où il revoyait l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents.

Sept jours étaient passé et c'était le jour de la première rencontre de Karin et son père. La veille, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil à cause de cela. Malgré les tentatives d'Ichigo et Orihime pour la rassurer, elle était toujours aussi stressée.   
Ichigo entra dans la chambre de sa cadette afin de la réveiller. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et la vit complètement recouverte. Seul le haut de la tête dépassait des couvertures. Il esquissa un léger sourire, attendri par cette vision. Puis se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il était là, le roux secoua sa sœur pour la réveiller.  
\- Karin, l'appela-t-il espérant qu'elle réagisse enfin. Il est 11h00 et il est temps de te lever, sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure chez papa.  
À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que sa sœur se redressa vivement dans son lit, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Mince, c'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui... En réprimant un soupir, Karin leva ses prunelles noires sur son frère qui était encore dans la pièce.  
\- Je ne serais jamais prête à temps ! s'affola la brune en se levant rapidement.  
\- On a encore du temps, Karin, la rassura son frère en souriant. On part seulement dans trois heures.  
Elle soupira de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Trois heures étaient plus que suffisantes pour une fille comme elle pour se préparer.  
\- Viens prendre ta tasse de thé, elle t'attend en bas.  
Sur ces mots, Ichigo quitta la pièce. Karin passa rapidement dans la salle d'eau afin de passer un coup d'eau sur son visage fatigué et enfila la robe que sa belle-sœur lui avait préparée, la veille au soir.   
C'était une belle robe vert d'eau qui mettait en valeur son teint pâle, serrée par un ruban noir à la taille. Elle emporta les mitaines noires et la capeline de la même couleur avec elle pour lui éviter de remonter les chercher avant de partir.  
En arrivant en bas, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle vit Orihime s'affairer à la préparation du déjeuner, constitué de sandwichs et de pâtes. Quelque chose de rapide et simple, elle aimait cette idée. La brune alla rejoindre son frère sur le canapé qui lisait le journal du jour.  
\- Te voilà enfin, la taquina le roux en repliant le journal.  
\- Tes remarques, je peux m'en passer, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
Orihime salua Karin en entrant dans la pièce et posa le plat contenant les pâtes sur la table déjà dressée. Elle repartit aussitôt dans la cuisine, sans doute pour aller chercher les sandwichs.   
Aussitôt que la maîtresse de maison fut de retour dans la salle à manger, tous trois prirent place et mangèrent de bon appétit le repas préparé par la rousse. Au bout d'une heure, le repas était terminé et Ichigo et Karin commencèrent à se chamailler de nouveau sous le regard attendri d'Orihime.  
Les deux femmes débarrassèrent la table en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, tandis que l'homme de la maison s'occupait de la vaisselle.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien, Orihime ? se moqua Karin en regardant son frère laver une assiette avec application.  
\- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien, renchérit sa belle-sœur sur le même ton, en réprimant un fou rire devant le regard noir du roux. Il faut en profiter tant que ça dure.  
\- Vous allez voir, toutes les deux, ronchonna Ichigo en fermant le robinet.  
Après s'être essuyé les mains avec un torchon, il le balança sur les deux femmes qui l'esquivaient sans problème dans un éclat de rire. Un fou rire les prirent tous les trois et à bout de souffle, ils arrêtèrent leurs enfantillages.  
Orihime jeta un coup à l'horloge qui indiquait 13h30. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main avant qu'ils ne soient en retard pour de bon.  
\- Bon, allez vous préparer tous les deux, il est bientôt l'heure de partir.  
Sur cette phrase, la jeune femme partit chercher son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe qu'elle avait laissés dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, le frère et la sœur enfilèrent chacun le leur en se taquinant. Mais Ichigo sentit l'appréhension de Karin monter sensiblement alors qu'ils sortirent de la maison.   
Le carrosse les attendait déjà et Ichigo invita sa femme et Karin à monter à l'intérieur. Il les suivit aussitôt après et referma la porte derrière lui. Le carrosse s'ébranla et démarra doucement, il accéléra jusqu'à obtenir la vitesse désirée.   
\- Tout ira bien, petite sœur.  
Karin adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son frère. Il avait bien évidemment deviné qu'elle était stressée par cette rencontre. Rencontrer son père pour la première fois à dix-huit ans rendrait n'importe qui sur les nerfs et la brune ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, souffla la jeune fille.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre afin de regarder le paysage défiler à toute allure.   
\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le jeune homme. Il est un peu étrange mais tu t'y feras vite, tu verras.  
Cette nouvelle n'était pas trop pour rassurer la brune qui ne répondit pas. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain duc aux cheveux d'argent. Elle se demandait comment il allait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait vraiment préoccupé. La jeune fille espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.  
Environ une heure plus tard, les voilà arrivés à destination. Ichigo aida Orihime et Karin à descendre du carrosse, la marche pouvait paraître assez haute lorsqu'on n'y était pas habitué. Quand Karin mit à pied à terre, elle admira la vue qui profilait devant elle. Elle était stupéfaite par la taille du manoir paternel, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
L'appréhension qui l'avait lâchée pendant le voyage revint en flèche. On lui cachait beaucoup de choses et elle n'aimait pas ça. Qui était réellement son père ? Elle décida de demander à son frère :  
\- Dis, Ichi-nii, pourquoi notre père possède un si grand manoir ?  
Le jeune homme roux réprima un soupir en entendant la question de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'y attendait, mais pas si tôt. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment, Karin l'apprendrait en temps voulu.  
\- C'est à notre père de te le dire.  
Un homme sortit du manoir et se posta sur le perron. Il était grand, brun avec une barbe de trois jours. Il imposait le respect par sa seule présence et la jeune fille se demanda aussitôt si ce n'était pas lui, son père.  
\- Notre père nous attend, indiqua Ichigo en mettant sa main dans le dos de sa cadette pour l'inviter à le suivre.  
Karin sentit son corps se tendre davantage mais suivit tout de même le couple qui marchait en direction du perron. Elle gardait la tête baissée, cette situation la mettait très mal à l'aise. La jeune fille craignait de rencontrer le regard de son père.  
Ichigo n'était pas plus étonné que ça du comportement de sa sœur. Il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait mais il ne savait pas trop comment la rassurer alors il ne dit rien. Alors que tous trois s'arrêtaient devant le maître de maison, le roux prit la main de Karin dans la sienne pour lui donner un peu de son courage.  
\- Orihime ! s'écria le père Kurosaki en serrant sa belle-fille dans ses bras. Comment va la mère de mon premier futur petit-enfant ?  
\- Très bien, ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Et vous, Isshin-san ?  
\- Tu as vraiment besoin de lui demander, ma chérie ? soupira le jeune homme en l'entourant de son bras libre, avant que son père ne puisse répondre.  
Karin ne pipait mot, attendant qu'on la remarque. Le peu qu'elle voyait de son père lui semblait vraiment étrange. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. La jeune fille sentit soudain trois paires d'yeux se poser sur elle et se tendit aussitôt.  
\- Dis-moi, mon fils, dit sérieusement Isshin. Qui est cette ravissante jeune fille derrière toi ?  
L'heure de vérité pour Karin.   
\- C'est ta fille, papa, et elle s'appelle Karin.  
\- Ma fille ? répéta-t-il complètement stupéfait.  
Orihime et Ichigo sourirent sans répondre.   
\- Bonjour, père, fit timidement la brune, ne sachant où se mettre.   
L'homme fit une chose à laquelle elle ne se serait pas attendue : il la serra fort contre son cœur et pleura comme une madeleine. Ichigo réprima un sourire amusé en voyant le comportement de son paternel.  
\- Que tu es belle, ma fille ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre enfin !   
Karin écarquilla ses yeux sombres et malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'émotion était trop forte pour elle. Décidément, sa famille était pleine de surprises, se dit-elle en retenant un sourire moqueur.  
\- Papa, on ne va pas rester sur le perron toute l'après-midi, s'impatienta Ichigo.  
En entendant la voix irritée de son fils, Isshin lâcha enfin Karin et les conduisit dans un salon servant à recevoir les invités, non sans continuer à se réjouir de cette rencontre « providentielle ».  
La brune ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit. Cette maison était encore plus grande et plus luxueuse que celle où elle habitait avec son frère. Elle prit place doucement sur un canapé que son père lui indiqua, en face de lui.  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je donne quelques explications, soupira Isshin en revenant sérieux. Karin, je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi je possède une si grande maison...  
La brune hocha de la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Elle avait hâte de connaître la raison, mais elle n'en montrait rien pour ne pas être impolie.  
\- C'était la dot de Masaki, la mère d'Ichigo, que j'ai reçu lorsque nous nous sommes mariés.  
En effet, cela expliquait tout, songea la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, sachant que le sujet de sa mère était toujours très fragile. Ichigo avait le visage sombre, donc elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir. Après tout, tous deux connaissaient la même douleur d'avoir perdu leur mère.  
\- Ma chère Masaki est morte lorsque notre fils a eu cinq ans, elle a été piquée par un serpent venimeux et personne n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver...  
Isshin s'interrompit, ce souvenir étant toujours très douloureux. Il inspira profondément et reprit tant bien que mal son récit.  
\- C'est deux ans après ce drame que j'ai rencontré Ayame, ta mère, révéla le brun en regardant sa fille dans les yeux. Elle était pleine de joie de vivre et tellement jolie...  
Karin vit son père sourire tristement à ce souvenir. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite.  
\- Comprends-moi bien, j'ai vraiment aimé Ayame mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, j'avais l'impression de tromper Masaki alors j'ai mis un terme à notre relation... sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte de moi.  
\- A quel moment l'avez-vous appris ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
Ichigo écoutait attentivement le récit de son père. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle histoire. Comme quoi, après vingt-sept ans, son père lui cachait encore beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une chose évidente à avouer, ce qui expliquait qu'Ichigo l'avait su en allant dans le grenier du manoir où d'anciennes correspondance étaient entreposées.  
\- Cinq ans après notre rupture, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me disant que j'avais deux filles.   
\- Je sais que ma mère ne vous a jamais écrit, elle n'en avait pas eu la force, se souvint Karin. Je le tiens d'elle, d'ailleurs et elle ne savait pas que vous étiez au courant de notre existence, à Yuzu et moi.  
\- Yuzu était le prénom de ma grand-mère...  
Karin ne montra pas son étonnement à cette nouvelle. Ainsi, malgré tout, sa mère avait voulu marquer le lien avec la famille de son ancien amant qu'elle aimait encore... C'était une histoire tristement romantique...  
\- Elle m'a tout avoué sur... sur son lit de mort, sans avoir eu le temps... de me dire le nom... de mon père. Je sais... qu'elle vous... aimait toujours, dit-elle avec une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
Des gouttes salées tombèrent de ses yeux à ce souvenir. Ichigo serra la main de sa sœur, peiné de voir qu'elle souffrait toujours autant. Lui-même était pareil...  
\- Sache que j'ai toujours regretté d'avoir quitté ta mère, Karin et je me le reprocherai jusqu'à ma mort. Je regrette tellement de ne pas vous avoir vu grandir, Yuzu et toi.  
Dans sa jeunesse, Karin savait qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à pardonner à son père ses erreurs passées. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant et comprenait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans un telle situation. Elle-même n'aurait peut-être pas agi différemment de lui. Même s'il n'était pas resté avec elle, il avait vraiment aimé sa mère et ça lui suffisait.  
Ichigo se disait avec surprise qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Mais il fallait en profiter tant que ça durerait, car comme on dit : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.  
Isshin se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa fille qui ne pipait mot. Lui en voulait-elle ? Elle en aurait parfaitement le droit, après tout il les avait abandonnées. Donc quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son enfant sauter dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle.   
Karin comprit la question implicite que son père devait se poser donc elle s'écarta de lui, le visage mouillé de larmes, et dit sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte :  
\- Je te pardonne... Papa.   
Deux heures après cette séquence très intense en émotion, Isshin avait retrouvé le comportement de grand gamin exaspérant qui était habituellement le sien, au grand plaisir de son fils – notez l'ironie. Une domestique avait apporté le thé et les petits gâteaux qu'elle avait posés sur la petite table, Orihime fit le service pendant que la servante se retirait.  
Isshin savait qu'il énervait son fils mais son bonheur était tel qu'il voulait en faire profiter tout le monde. Pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toutes – ce qui voulait dire le temps de quelques minutes – Ichigo frappa son père avec un coup de poing bien senti.   
\- Ça t'apprendra à faire le malin devant tes enfants, le vieux ! lâcha le roux, le poing fumant.  
Karin ne put se retenir de rire devant la scène cocasse qui se jouait devant ses yeux ébahis.  
\- Dis, Orihime, chuchota-t-elle. Ils sont toujours comme ça ?  
\- Et encore, là ce n'est rien, lui apprit-elle en levant ses prunelles grises au plafond. Tu verras, ça peut être encore pire que ça...  
Un souvenir particulier lui revint en mémoire, faisant naître sur ses lèvres un sourire amusé.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
\- Juste un souvenir drôle, je vais t'expliquer : Ichigo était tellement énervé contre ton père qu'il l'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui expliqua-t-elle, une lueur de moquerie affectueuse dans ses yeux. Et quand ton père s'est relevé, il a recommencé de plus belle.   
Les deux hommes continuaient de se chamailler comme des enfants : c'était à celui qui toucherait l'autre en premier.  
\- Ichigo en avait les cheveux qui se dressaient sur la tête, comme maintenant, lui montra-t-elle du doigt.  
Karin pouffa devant le spectacle ridicule que lui donnait les deux hommes de sa famille. Avec un père et un frère comme ça, elle était bien mal embarquée.  
\- Ma famille... est vraiment... cinglée, souffla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle avec peine.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma Orihime en se levant. Bon, ça suffit tous les deux, fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Sinon, vous allez tacher le tapis avec votre sang.  
\- Je plains ton enfant d'avoir un père et un grand-père pareil, reprit Karin après que le calme soit revenu dans la pièce.  
\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, déclara la rousse d'un ton docte. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir...  
\- Ah ça, oui...  
Ichigo et leur père reprirent place dans leurs fauteuils, le visage plein de pansements et de bosses.   
\- On se serait cru à la maternelle, railla Karin sur un ton narquois. Vous avez quel âge, tous les deux ?  
Alors son frère et son père allaient s'indigner devant cette remarque injuste, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du salon.  
\- Entrez ! fit le chef de famille.  
Un domestique entra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant son maître avant de lui tendre une lettre cachetée. Ce devait être le majordome, songea Karin.  
\- Un homme nous a apporté ça pour vous, Monsieur Isshin, révéla le majordome. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je vous le remette en main propre.  
\- Merci, Aoi, dit Isshin en prenant l'enveloppe.  
Aoi s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
Tout le monde était intrigué par cette lettre venue de nulle part. Le roux se leva et se mit derrière son père, quelque chose lui disait que ça ne sentait pas bon.  
\- Regarde, Papa, elle n'a pas d'expéditeur, lui montra Ichigo.   
Le visage d'Isshin se tendit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après quelques minutes à observer l'enveloppe, le père Kurosaki se décida enfin à l'ouvrir et sortit la feuille. Ce qu'il lut le mit dans un colère noire.  
Orihime n'avait jamais vu son beau-père aussi furieux et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle posa son regard sur son mari et elle vit que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
Juste à côté d'elle, Karin sentit que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était rafraîchie. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire sous ses yeux, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi ?  
\- Vous allez nous dire ce qui passe, à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
Quand elle finit de parler, Ichigo leva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
\- C'est une lettre de menace, révéla le roux en serrant les poings. Notre sœur a été enlevée.  
Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans toute la pièce. Karin s'effondra en larmes devant sa famille, impuissante. Voilà pourquoi Yuzu ne donnait plus de nouvelles, elle le comprenait maintenant. Mais pourquoi enlèverait-on sa sœur ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Et elle savait que son père et son frère en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Et ça faisait combien de temps ?  
Devant la détresse visible de la jeune fille, Orihime sentit des gouttes affluer à ses yeux mais elle les retint avec force. La voir ainsi lui faisait beaucoup de mal et imaginer sa souffrance ainsi que celle de son mari et son beau-père l'achevait.  
\- Lis-nous la lettre, ordonna Karin, prête à exploser de rage.  
Voyant que son père était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Ichigo lui prit la feuille des mains et commença sa lecture en refrénant sa fureur :  
\- « Votre chère fille Yuzu est entre nos mains. Ne faites rien d'insensé ou nous n'hésiterons pas à la tuer. Faites attention à sa jumelle, un accident est si vite arrivé. Nous prendrons contact avec vous pour la rançon dans une prochaine lettre. Et faites attention, Le Diable n'est jamais loin. » Encore cette signature, grogna le roux.  
\- Pourquoi encore ? demanda Orihime d'une voix hachée.  
\- Le duc Hitsugaya a reçu une lettre de menace, la semaine dernière si je me souviens bien, et elle était signée de la même façon.  
\- Ces deux affaires seraient donc liées ? s'étonna le père des jumelles tout en consolant sa deuxième fille.  
\- C'est vraiment bizarre, tout ça, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, fit Ichigo d'une voix sombre.  
Le fils Kurosaki frappa son poing violemment dans le mur en face de lui pour exorciser sa rage. Et en plus, Karin était en danger aussi ! C'était quoi ce délire ?  
\- Ichi-nii, il faut que je te dise un truc, articula faiblement la brune.  
En se retournant vers elle, son aîné lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait avec attention.  
\- Samedi de la semaine dernière, dans la nuit, j'ai senti une présence vraiment étrange. Mais je ne sais pas d'où elle venait. Je me suis sentie intensément observée et j'en ai encore des frissons.  
\- C'est pas vrai !   
\- Je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer mon fils, si tu t'énerves, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, le pria Isshin.   
\- S'il te plaît, Ichigo, dit Orihime en le serrant contre elle. Fais-le pour nous.  
Au prix de gros efforts sur lui-même, le jeune homme revint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme et sa sœur, toutes deux très éprouvées par cette bombe.  
En tout cas, une chose était sûre : celui qui avait fait ça allait le payer très cher. Ichigo en faisait le serment tout en serrant les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui.


End file.
